Estúpida Enamorada - Dramione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Todavía te amo, pero ya no puedo hacer esto. Puedo ser tonta, pero no soy estúpida Hermione Spencer sabe que es utilizada por su religión y virginidad para los intereses de la corona británica. Draco Windsor sólo ve en ella: la mujer que tendrá a sus herederos o eso cree hasta que nota que ella no lo tiene como prioridad en su vida tras el matrimonio.
1. Prólogo

✧ Virgen: Listo

✧ Anglicana: Listo

✧ Hija de un noble: Listo

✧ Joven y hermosa: Listo

✧ Soltera y sin divorcios: Listo

Esa era la lista que debía cumplir la mujer que quisiera convertirse en la esposa del Príncipe de Gales: Draco Windsor.

Una sarta de requisitos que el rey George VII hubo impuesto por odio y desprecio a una malvada mujer. Esas eran condiciones que ocas damas cumplían y su majestad hubo seleccionado previamente tras echar un vistazo al árbol genealógico de las familias con títulos nobiliarios.

Para el infortunio del Príncipe de Gales, su amada Astoria Latimer no cumplía con los requisitos. Ya no era una doncella, asimismo se hubo casado y divorciado del Barón Latimer.

Se encontraban ambos descendientes de la difunta reina Isabel II en el despacho, el rey George VII le mostró una serie de fotografías a su nieto y primero en la línea de sucesión de su corona, donde se veían las jóvenes, guapas y elegantes.

El príncipe revisó las fotografías, ninguna podía compararse a la belleza de su amada Astoria. Ninguna era digna de ser la reina consorte a su parecer.

— Son hermosas ¿cierto? Si tuviera 30 años menos... — La frase quedó incompleta, pero Draco entendió a la perfección lo que insinuaba su abuelo.

Tomó una fotografía entre sus manos, la miró con detenimiento, la joven era castaña, de ojos color caramelo, piel perfecta y sus pechos eran muy atrayentes, sus cabellos eran rebeldes lo cual le hacía ver que tenía cierta similitud con Astoria. La joven no miraba a la cámara y parecía estar en un vehículo. Su abuelo sí que conocía sus gustos.

— Está me gusta. — Draco le mostró la foto a su abuelo.

— Detrás de la fotografía se encuentra el nombre de la joven. — el rey le sonrió. — Invitaré a la familia de la joven a un fin de semana en el castillo Drumlanrig para que se conozcan. Espero que seas galante y la enamores.

Ese "espero" era un «debes de hacerlo o despídete de tu corona». Su padre falleció debido a un paro cardíaco fulminante, lo que le convirtió en el heredero al trono a sus 28 años. El primer requisito era que debía de estar casado y con hijos para evidenciar ser maduro y responsable.

Entendía que su abuelo deseaba descansar debido a que ya no podía caminar, pero su silla de ruedas lo llevaba a donde deseaba. Seguía estando fuerte, posiblemente podría reinar unos 10 años más.

Draco leyó el nombre —Lady Hermione Spencer. Siento que qué oído ese apellido antes y no recuerdo en qué momento fue.

— Es lo más ignorante que has dicho en tu vida. — George empezó a reír. — Es una Spencer... Sabe Dios si ella querrá estar a tu lado. Haz elegido y no hay marcha atrás.

Después de aquella reunión Draco se había quedado pensativo. ¿Una Spencer?... Sabía que había estudiado ese apellido, lo había leído en alguna parte pero no recordaba. ¡Maldita memoria de pez que tenía!

Al llegar a la biblioteca revisó los libros donde estaba plasmad el árbol genealógico de cada familia noble.

Spencer, Diana Spencer: Casada con Carlos Windsor. — ¡entonces ellos son mis tataraabuelos!.— ahora entendía por qué su abuelo reía de él. Estaba hecho un ignorante por sólo pensar en Astoria.

Revisó más la historia de aquella pareja, recortes de periódicos, vídeos y concluyó que se encontraba en la misma situación que posiblemente. La historia parecía volver a repetirse. Bueno, su tatarabuelo Carlos pudo no haber sido muy querido por lo ocurrido con Diana, Princesa de Gales.

Pero él realmente amaba a Astoria o eso sentía, ahora quería ir a perderse en las sábanas y hacer el amor para olvidar que otra sería su reina por el resto de su vida, porque evidentemente si trataba de divorciarse su abuelo y su madre lo matarían antes de aceptar esa deshonra en la familia otra vez.

El príncipe pensó que lo último que necesitaba era otra "Princesa del pueblo" que fuera más popular y amada que él. Tal vez ese fue el error de su tatarabuelo ¡ver lo peor en una dulce mujer! Sí, Diana había sido un ángel. Posiblemente algo inestable con la bulimia, pero realmente amaba asistir a obras de caridad como él y cuidar de sus bisabuelos William y Harry (Guillermo y Enrique).

Cerró los ojos. — Si trato de enamorarme y pensar en Lady Spencer, podría alcanzar la felicidad.

Sí, la pasión de los recién casados era lo que podría unirlo a Hermione Spencer, podría enseñarle lo que le gustaba en la cama, debería de intentarlo y si no funcionaba cada uno estaría en lejos del otro en el palacio.

Miró el techo de la biblioteca. — Abuela Diana, te ruego que la descendiente de tu familia sea fácil de amar — tras decir esas palabras se sintió ridículo.

¿Es que acaso la corona británica estaría unida a los Spencer?


	2. Capítulo I

Hermione se observó en el espejo, sus rizos debía de peinarlos de tal manera que se vieran armoniosos y no un nido de pájaros.

No deseaba conocer a su alteza real el príncipe, debido a todo lo que leyó de él en los tabloides (Periódicos amarillistas), sabía que era un hombre con el ego más grande de Inglaterra, muy presumido y que empezó los 28 años sin señales de casarse, además de que salía en cada revistas envuelto en un escándalos de faldas. Viéndolo de esa manera el rey George VII le debió haber ordenado conseguir una esposa para que dejase de dar espectáculos.

Conocía el motivo de aquella reunión vacacional, le esperaba el mismo destino que su tataratíaabuela Diana Spencer.

Suspiró mientras se veía al espejo en su vestido rojo. Quizás estaría en presencia del príncipe unas 13 veces antes de casarse. Era la elegida, no tenía hermanas era la trampa más obvia del Rey George VII, a menos que el príncipe fuera gay y quisiera ligarse a su hermano mayor. Lo cual no tenía ni una pizca de sentido.

Su padre el conde Frank Spencer ingresó a la habitación la vio peinarse. — Hija, sabes lo que va a ocurrir. — Hermione asintió. — entonces es momento de que cobres todo lo que humillaron a nuestra familia. ¿Lo harás?

La joven lo pensó, si iba a dejar su casa, su trabajo, su vida para convertirse en una princesa lo mejor era disfrutarlo, tal vez nunca amaría al príncipe, pero usaría ese poder para ayudar al pueblo, volvería a acercar a la realeza a sus ciudadanos— Ten por seguro papá que la humillación será cobrada, usaré ese poder como lo hizo Diana de Gales.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza. — Pero no cambies me niña. — besó su frente. — se una princesa amada y respeta a tu pueblo, ten hijos que sean dulces.

Hermione asintió. — Tus nietos serán buenos príncipes, papá.

Su padre asintió y le sonrió — en una hora saldremos rumbo al castillo Drumlanrig. — dicho eso se retiró de la habitación de su hija.

Desde pequeña su padre le enseñó valorar lo sencillo, lo humilde, el amor y la paz. Pero así como era un ser de amor también era astuta (como aprendió de su estricta madre). Contaba un plan para cobrar la humillación, hasta después de su boda lucirá enamorada del príncipe tras ello piensa que ser indiferente con el príncipe hará que él busque su atención o hacerlo al revés, después de todo no podía confiar en alguien de la realeza que pasaba demasiado tiempo tras sus amantes y novias de turno.

— Su alteza, así yo me enamoré de usted voy a ser firme en mi deseo de humillarlo, a menos que usted demuestre amarme de verdad. — se dijo mientras miraba una foto de su madre fallecida. No poseía los ojos del mismo color azul, pero sí poseía el encanto de las mujeres Spencer. Consideraba que Georgina Cavendish Spencer y Diana de Gales fueron ingenuas en su época, pero ella se profesaba ser inmune al príncipe heredero.

[...]

Dentro de la camioneta su hermano Harry John Spencer futuro conde la miraba con una sonrisa. — ¿Lista para hacer babear al príncipe?

Hermione le miró divertida. — Si me enamoro hazme despertar.

— No pienses en su alteza y todo estará bien. — Harry le tomó la mano. — Piensa en que él es un mujeriego que sólo quiere tu vir...

— Lo sé. — lo interrumpió. — y yo quiero su poder para ayudar a los ciudadanos. Cada uno quiere algo del otro, pero no voy a decírselo.

— Dulce y hermosa... Luego distante. — Dijo su padre que estaba sentado junto a ellos.

Ambos hermanos habían sido criados con la idea de que la familia real Windsor les debía la humillación a la familia Spencer y por eso tenían la misión de hacer sufrir al heredero o heredera de tener oportunidad demostrándole afecto y luego indiferencia.

Anhelaba cumplir con todo ello por su bien. No deseaba ser una estúpida más.

[...]

«Cariño seremos amantes» le había dicho Astoria a Draco luego de que éste le informara sobre su futuro matrimonio. «Me necesitas para vivir y pase lo que pase estaré contigo». Empezaba a creer que su amada solo quería jugar con él o de alguna manera acceder a su poder. ¿Y si fuera así? Estaría dispuesto a darle su corazón en sus manos si lo pedía. La amaba como a ninguna.

Sus invitados llegaron, fueron anunciados, luego él bajó al gran salón del brazo de su hermana Daphne. La cena sucedería con otros invitados para que pareciese no tan obvia. Saludó a los hombres y luego miró a la pequeña mujer de postura recta y sonrisa dulce que lo saludó con una reverencia.

El vestido rojo la hacía resaltar de entre todos los invitados, a él no le pareció tan guapa como Astoria, pero sonrió galante debido a que le parecía una niña dulce. Era claro que debía conquistarla esta noche, programar al menos unas 6 citas y casarse en al menos unos seis o siete meses.

Le besó la mano y la invitó a pasear tras la cena.

Harry y su padre se quedaron estupefactos al ver como Hermione pareció caer embelesada por el príncipe. Negaron con la cabeza... Al parecer le gustaba el príncipe y esperaban que no olvidara su objetivo.

— ¿le gusta el castillo, Lady Hermione? — Preguntó el príncipe mientras caminaban por el jardín.

— La noche y la luna me permiten apreciar lo radiante de este lugar, Su alteza real. — Ella no le miraba a los ojos pues la etiqueta le prohibía hacerlo por su posición.

— Desearía que me viera a los ojos y que dejase de decirme su alteza — Cuando Draco dijo esas palabras la joven alzó la mirada. Deseó besarla, pero atribuyó su deseo al hecho de que la doncella era demasiado provocativa con el labial rojo que usaba.

— No es apropiado, señor. — La joven le habló con dulzura.

— Prefiero que me llame Draco, no soy señor. — el príncipe trataba de sonar divertido.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa, pero la mirada irónica no, algo que el príncipe notó.

— No creo ser mucho mayor que usted para que me diga señor. — el príncipe la miró con deseo, un beso, necesitaba un beso.

— en unos meses iniciaré los 22 años. — La joven bajó la mirada para ver los jardines de rosas iluminadas por la luna. De alguna manera tenía claro que si miraba al príncipe éste la hipnotizaría y acabaría por besarlo.

— Eres una niña. — observó él.

Hermione sonrió, pensó que el príncipe era un niño en actitud. — por eso es que debo volver con mi padre y hermano o dudarán de mi doncellez.

Draco asintió. — ¿Crees en el amor? — soltó mientras regresaban al salón.

Hermione pretendió decirle que era absurdo ello en los matrimonios arreglados, pero se mordió la lengua y en su lugar dijo: — En el amor fraternal.

— ¿y en el amor romántico? — El príncipe pensó que de ser así, podría dominarla rápidamente con su encanto.

— Creo que es mejor la pasión. — Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron.

— ¿Lo dice en serio, Lady Spencer ?— él aprovechó para acariciar el pulso de su cuello con un dedo, deseaba seguir bajando hasta los pechos de la joven.

Hermione tomó su mano con fuerza y lo detuvo — Con permiso su alteza. — la joven se retiró un tanto alterada e ingresó al salón para regresar con su padre y hermano.

Draco pensó ir tras ella, pero vio a su hermana la Princesa Real Daphne, coqueteando con el que sería su futuro cuñado.

Volvió a buscar a su futura reina y la encontró, ahora bailaba con otro hombre. La joven le sorprendía, parecía ser tímida y dulce... Así sin más le había dicho que prefería la pasión, pero le detuvo por que era una doncella aún.

El también necesitaba de la pasión de Astoria para sentirse completo... A la cual admitía ser adicto, pero aquella adicción no le impedía ver a otras mujeres. En especial a la que sería su futura esposa.

Necesitaba una segunda cita, así tuviera que sorprenderla en su trabajo la vería. Necesitaba hablar con ella por segunda vez para conocerla seducirla y que aceptara casarse con él.


	3. Capítulo II

Hermione daba piruetas en el tubo, amaba bailar hasta sentirse agotada, daba lo mejor de sí en cada clase de danza que impartía. Desde Break Dance hasta ballet.

Era libre de elegir en el baile, sentía la música en cada una de sus extremidades, se dejaba llevar por la música, ahora practicaba el estilo del Pole Dance, le ayudaba a pensar. Por ahora sus alumnos de la escuela de baile no se encontraban debido a que era fin de semana.

Se hallaba muy concentrada sintiendo como su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de la melodía que cuando abrió los ojos casi se cayó de la impresión, delante de ella estaba Su alteza real el Príncipe Draco con una mirada cargada de lujuria. Se deslizó suavemente por el tubo hasta que sus pies tocaron el frío piso.

— Buenos días, Su alteza — hizo una pequeña reverencia y más no lo miró a los ojos.

— Buenos días, Lady Spencer — Draco quedó impactado con el baile tan sensual y rítmico que ella estuvo ejecutando. él hubo ingresado usando su posición en el reino. En su cabeza aparecieron todo tipo de imágenes sexuales cuando vio la poca ropa que traía puesta. — Quería conocerla en su ambiente.

Hermione asintió — Entiendo, si me permite iré a colocarme algo apropiado —fue al vestidor por otra prenda que no fuese reveladora, apenas usaba unos pantalones cortos que evidenciaban sus muslos firmes y un top de color rosa que no cubría más que sus pechos. Al regresar usaba ropa "normal" que era un vestido azul y unos zapatos de suela baja del mismo color.

— Soy maestra de baile. — la dama le dio una sonrisa, consciente de que el príncipe estaba con las mejillas rojas. — Lo mejor es sentir la música y jamás sonreír mientras se está en ello. Cuando se ensaya una coreografía el baile pierde sentido, solo hay que dejarse llevar.

— Por lo que vi usted lo hace muy bien. — la halagó el príncipe, esperaba que el calor de sus mejillas no se evidenciara con el color rosa. — ¿qué otros baile realiza?

— el Ballet, danza moderna, bailes de salón, tap y cualquier otro tipo de baile lo aprendo rápido. — Hermione explicó.

— Yo soy bueno en el Vals Vienés — aquel era un baile clásico de la realeza, girar de derecha a izquierda, cambios en los movimientos.

Hermione con el control remoto del reproductor colocó una canción lenta "Stupid In Love" lo más parecido a un vals que tenía ahora. — Probemos entonces.

Draco hizo una reverencia, con el brazo derecho colocado en cintura, y la de ella sobre su hombro, tomó la mano izquierda de ella. Empezó a dirigirla mientras se esforzaba por no equivocarse, Ella tenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo la melodía, girando de derecha a izquierda. La alzó de la cintura, ella no hizo ningún gesto bailaba de manera natural.

Se concentró en la letra de la canción, hablaba de una mujer que le daba una segunda oportunidad a un hombre, que éste la traicionaba y pedía perdón una y otra vez. Ella era una estúpida por creer que cambiaría. Pensó que quizás esa sería su vida en el futuro, pero rápidamente descartó la idea.

Cuando acabó la melodía ella le sonrió. — No lo hace mal su alteza, solo debería dejar de ser tan rígido.

Draco iba a justificarse pero era el príncipe heredero no tenía por qué. — ¿Aceptaría ir a comer un helado?

Hermione evitó reír — Su alteza es invierno...

— ¿un café? — el príncipe se sintió estúpido, cualquier otra mujer hubiera dicho que sí sin meditar la estación. Aunque claro ambos podrían resfriarse.

— ¿Dónde te encontrabas, pequeña traviesa? —preguntó Harry en cuanto puse un pie en el salón. — Fui a recogerte y no te hallé, por lo que supuse que estabas en compañía de Theodore.

— No, Theo está ocupado con asuntos privados, no me encontraste porque Su alteza me llevó a beber una taza de café. — Hermione le dio su abrigo blanco a una de las doncellas y la despidió con la mano. — Fue una suerte que la prensa no lo acosara hoy o estaría en cada portada y hasta me pondrían en el altar.

— ¿Te gusta? — Harry la miró de manera inquisitiva.

Caminó y se sentó junto a su hermano en el sofá. Alguien podría oír si decidía hablar fuerte — No, trata de aparentar sentir algo por mí, me sorprendió en la escuela de baile cuando estaba aferrada al tubo, su nivel de acosador es tan alto que da miedo.

Harry sonrió. — estamos en las mismas condiciones, la Princesa Real ha estado usando algún teléfono para llamarme.

Ambos rieron en cuanto cruzaron miradas, habían causado buena impresión, eran conscientes que los sentimientos hacia sus respectivas parejas crecían debido a que fueron educados para amar a su esposo y esposa respectivamente.

Nadie en el mundo era fiel, así que ese sería el castigo que usarían contra los hermanos Windsor. Podrían enamorarse, pero de los dos, el único que tenía más oportunidades de humillar a un miembro de la familia sin perder su posición era Harry.

La Princesa Real Daphne, ese era el título que ostentaba, era la segunda en la línea de sucesión. Tenía claro que sí su hermano fallaba en cuanto a conquistar a la señorita Spencer, su abuelo lo declararía no apto para ser el futuro rey y ella por tanto sería coronada Reina de Inglaterra y otras naciones más.

Un destino que no deseaba, ella era rebelde y alegre. A sus 26 años tenía claro que prefería no gobernar jamás porque el peso de las decisiones la mataría y por ahora tenía en mente al joven Harry Spencer.

Un chico que con su adorable humor la había conquistado dicho de otra manera le pareció muy interesante el carácter rebelde y educado que este mostraba. Estuvo llamándole durante la semana, deseaba conocerlo y saber más de él.

— ¡Estoy enamorada! — Se dijo así misma mientras dejaba su libreta sobre la mesa. En la cual había estado dibujando un adorable gatito.

— ¡su alteza el Rey George VII. — anunció el paje.

Segundos después su abuelo ingresó a su habitación sentado en su silla de ruedas.

Daphne hizo una pequeña reverencia. — Su majestad, buenas noches.

El rey despidió a sus sirvientes con una mano y estos cerraron las puertas.

— mi querida nieta, tengo curiosidad por tu vida. — El rey la miró sentarse en su cama. — hace mucho que no te veo.

Era una advertencia velada de que era mejor que se mantuviera lejos de los tabloides que ante el minúsculo error volverían a usar su inestable comportamiento para mancillar la imagen de la familia real.

— Terminé con mi novio. —Daphne se sonrojó, su antiguo novio era un plebeyo al cual había conocido en la universidad y que tenía miedo a su familia. No lo culpaba hasta a ella se asustaba cuando se planeaban los matrimonios que se fingían que eran obra del destino y el amor. Eso ocurrió con su padre y su abuelo. — He conocido a un joven... Pero me da miedo su apellido.

El rey le sonrió a sabiendas de quien se trataba, esperaba que el muchacho la hiciera sentar cabeza. — ¿Spencer?

Daphne asintió. — Nos la tienen jurada su majestad y si Draco sobrevive a la novia que eligió será un milagro.

El rey George VII asintió, sabía que esa familia estaba en pie de guerra desde hace más de 80 años atrás. — Creo que si tu hermano llega a un acuerdo con la señorita Spencer será feliz.

— Mientras ello no incluya a Astoria creo que aceptará cualquier cosa. — Daphne miró a su abuelo a los ojos.

— Si no lo hace tú...

— Quizás elija el nombre de Victoria II. — Respondió Daphne.— asumiré mis deberes...

— ¿contraerías nupcias con el joven Spencer? — su abuelo le preguntó, esa era la única manera que creía seguro su trono.

— Tal vez en dos años, solo si no se amilana con mi posición como el último. — Caminó hasta su abuelo y lo abrazó. — tengo miedo de fallar...

— entonces ten fe en tu hermano. — el rey acarició la cabeza de su nieta.


	4. Capítulo III

Hermione salía del establecimiento donde impartía sus clases cerca a la una de la tarde, sintió como una lluvia de flashes la seguían e iluminaban el rostro.

No podía ver bien debido a la nieve que se hacía más brillante. Miró y delante a las cámaras, celulares, micrófonos y un montón de reporteros siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Además de hacerle muchas preguntas a la vez, las cuales no iba a responder por tratarse del príncipe. Decidió ignorarlos y seguir caminando.

Una reportera se acercó y empezó a caminar en la acera junto a ella. — ¿es la nueva novia del príncipe?

Hermione la miró incrédula, hacía un mes que conocía al príncipe y apenas lo vio dos veces. — No.

— ¿siente algo por él?

— No — volvió a responder Hermione.

— ¿Se van a comprometer?

Lady Spencer deseó desaparecer lo más rápido posible, por suerte Harry siempre iba a recogerla y estaba esperándola en el coche a media cuadra. — No voy a responder. — dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Casi corrió y subió al coche de Harry y éste se apresuró a alejarse

—Eres mala — afirmó su Hermano. — acabas de rechazar al príncipe delante de toda Inglaterra. — señaló su teléfono donde habían estado transmitiendo en directo y se veía el coche alejarse.

— ¿Cómo puedo rechazar a alguien que no conozco bien? — Hermione preguntó.

Harry sonrió. — Hoy en la mañana el príncipe dio una entrevista, le preguntaron si había una joven que quisiese y él dijo tu nombre. — finalizó. — deberías ver las noticias.

Hermione se veía sorprendida, acababa de rechazar al príncipe. Pero realmente no sentía nada por él, era guapo y galante, ¡lo había visto dos veces! No iba a caer rendida sin más.

El teléfono de la joven empezó a vibrar, miró. Era el príncipe usando WhatsApp. Decía: «No me rendiré hasta tener tu corazón» rió de buena gana, le mostró el teléfono a su hermano y ambos rieron.

Dile al príncipe heredero que no puede tener algo e irá a perseguirlo como un perrito. Pensó la joven.

[...]

Daphne estaba riendo de la cara de enojo de su hermano. Parecía que iba a ladrar o gruñir en cualquier momento. Lo mejor para seguir riendo era echarle sal en la herida. — es la única mujer en todo el reino que no siente nada por ti, ¿pero quién podría sentirlo cuando solo la has visto dos veces?

— Y tú estás igual que yo. El hermano de ella no te toma en cuenta — respondió con una sonrisa pero ella no cambió de expresión.

—Hemos tenido unas 10 citas en la casa de Harry — Daphne sonrió de manera angelical. — Es más la señorita Spencer ha llegado acompañada de un hombre en aquellas ocasiones.

— ¡maldita sea mi suerte! — exclamó Draco tras escribir algo en su teléfono.

Daphne se divertía con la expresión de su hermano, parecía realmente furioso — Creo que no debiste olvidarla por salir con tu amante.

— No he salido con Astoria. — Draco luego negó con la cabeza. — no he salido con nadie.

— eso no dicen las revistas. —la princesa alzó una y le mostró un fotografías de él abrazando a la mujer más irritante del planeta, "Astoria la Malvada mujer", así le decía el abuelo. — ¿Crees que ella va a caer con tu labia barata? No, es la hija de un conde y como tal va a preferir a quienes hagan acciones más que decirle todo un libro de poesías.

— ¿Entonces que sugiere mi adorable hermana que haga? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Se tú mismo. No finjas, muéstrale qué eres más que un aburrido hombre de la realeza. — Daphne se levantó. — Voy a una cita.

— ¿con Harry Spencer? — Draco deseaba ir a ver a la princesa.

— Somos los herederos y no podemos estar en el mismo lugar a menos que el rey lo permita. — Daphne negó con la cabeza.

— Bien, entonces vamos a la mansión de los Spencer, yo rapto a Hermione y me largo ¿hecho? — él quería sacarse la espina sobre el hombre que acompañaba a su dulce futura esposa.

Daphne asintió, cada uno subió a su coche y salió del palacio. Tardarían una hora aproximadamente en llegar a su destino, apagó el teléfono puesto que Astoria no dejaba de llamarle y escribirle para reclamarle por la declaración.

Debería conformarse con ser su amante por que la reina consorte no lo sería jamás ya que su abuelo no la toleraba y jamás permitiría la boda. De hacerlo él tendría que qué abdicar en favor de su hermana.

Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta estaba haciendo reverencia a Su alteza real Draco Príncipe de Gales y a Daphne la Princesa real. Los cuales estaban juntos e intuía que venían por su hermana y él.

— ¿y tu hermana? —preguntó Draco se veía un "poquito" alterado, por no decir que estaba a punto de ladrarle.

— Con su pareja en el jardín trasero. — Harry estaba tan nervioso que habló sin pensar.

Daphne deseó reír, evidentemente se le había olvidado mencionar "de baile, pareja de baile". Su hermano mayor trataba de controlar su enojo y ella ahogaba las carcajadas que amenazaban salir de su garganta.

El príncipe estaba rebosando de un aura negativa ¡Lo cambiaban por un simple plebeyo! ¿Quién se creía que era para rechazarlo? ¿La Princesa de Mónaco? — quiero verla.

Harry empezó a caminar asustado y lo dirigió a una ventana que daba la vista al lugar donde estaba la joven con su pareja.

Su alteza la miró, estaban bailando Rock and roll, moviéndose de derecha a izquierda, saltando, girando, una coreografía perfecta y se movían de manera natural... Incluso más de lo que el príncipe lo había hecho bailando el vals vienés.

— es espléndida, Theodore y Hermione son la pareja perfecta. — Daphne trató de molestar a su hermano. — Voy un mes siguiendo esta novela.

— Creo que mientras Theo no le declare sus verdaderas internaciones seguirás mirando esta novela. — Harry le sonrió a la princesa. Deseaban estar solos para comerse a besos... SOLO BESOS porque si la princesa perdía la virginidad Harry estaría cometiendo alta traición y sería decapitado. Claramente Harry Spencer de 27 años deseaba conservar su cabeza en el mismo lugar por el resto de su vida, aunque en estas épocas era más seguro que terminara con un balazo en la cabeza. — No tengo duda de que se casarán en menos de un año.

Al príncipe le nació el deseo de robar a la dama para convertirse en rey. Esa era la única razón por la que la seguía.

Cuando la pareja acabó de bailar se abrazaron y rieron.

Harry los condujo de regreso al salón, donde Draco se sentó en el sofá planeando algo maquiavélico.

Cuando la pareja se acercó saludaron a los príncipes con una reverencia.

— Un gusto conocerle, soy Theodore Mountbatten-Windsor conde de Wessex y vizconde Severn desde hace dos años. — el joven se veía realmente amable.

— Lo mismo digo. — Draco se puso en pie sintiendo enojo, había olvidado que tenía un pariente lejano pero recordaba haberlo visto hace más de 15 años. Era el tataranieto del príncipe Eduardo que a su vez fue el Hermano de Carlos quien fue esposo de Diana de Gales. — primo ¿Y cuándo tomarás el puesto de duque de Edimburgo?

Theo sonrió. — Dudo que el abuelo desee ascenderme ya que ese es el puesto que ocupará el esposo de Daphne.

Daphne asintió. — aunque ser duquesa de Cambridge no suena nada mal. Eso será cuando me case.

— es tarde y debo irme. — Tomó la mano de Hermione para depositar un suave beso. — espero verte pronto.

— Desde luego pasado mañana estaré en el taller de baile. — Hermione sonrió con dulzura, no podía negar que estaba embelesada con aquel joven de 25 años. Lo conoció una semana antes que al Príncipe... Pero Theodore fue constante en su cortejo.

El conde a sabiendas de la presencia de su primo decidió que debía evidenciar que Hermione era para él. — el amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos. Me gusta la manera en la que me ve, Lady Spencer.

Draco miró a Daphne para reprocharle, su primo estaba usando una frase de Shakespeare y Hermione tenía las mejillas con un rubor rosa. La joven caía en versos de un muerto, pues él recitaría todo un libro si con eso podía conquistarla. Bueno, al menos la joven no salía con un plebeyo... Y no le gustaba para nada quien estaba tras ella.


	5. Capítulo IV

De alguna manera Draco se había salido con la suya. Tras despedir a su cursi primo invitó a Hermione al cine. Ella aceptó con la condición de que si algún reportero los descubría saldrían huyendo. Luego tomaron café y caminaron por la calle disfrazados. La señorita Spencer tenía una dulce mirada, pero parecía distante.

Durante las siguientes semanas la llamaba al amanecer, al anochecer, le enviaba flores y peluches. Hermione se sentía halagada, pero no generaba ningún tipo de afecto o eso creía, esperaba cada día la llamada puntual de las siete de la mañana. El día que no llamaba se sentía desolada, pero lo olvidaba rápidamente.

Theodore no desistía de conquistar a Hermione, el baile era su talento y se habían inscrito junto a un concurso de Rock And Roll. Algo que fue fácil para la pareja ya que fueron los favoritos y ganaron.

Lady Spencer casi olvidaba a Draco de no ser porque una noche lo vio esperándola en el jardín, lleno de lágrimas en el rostro pálido.

— ¿se encuentra bien? — se acercó cautelosa. — ¿su alteza?

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ames? — su alteza estaba algo borracho, lo supo en cuanto aspiro el aroma del brandy. — no puedo cortejarte y llevarte a citas puesto que mis deberes de príncipe son demasiados y me gusta hacer las labores humanitarias, ver la sonrisa de los pequeños me ilumina... Pero no puedo verla.

Hermione cayó en el encanto, su corazón compasivo la llevó a verlo de otra manera. No como el gigolo que pintaban los tabloides, sino como una persona que tenía un buen corazón. — Creo que usted se siente solo, no debería estarlo necesita una compañera.

Mala elección de palabras, en su inocencia prácticamente se ofreció voluntaria para mitigar la soledad. Y de esa manera la entendió el príncipe ya que se abalanzó sobre ella cual lobo feroz sobre la caperucita. Una vez en el suelo la besó, fue sensual y lleno de tristeza, pero para Hermione Spencer era el beso de un borracho que había abierto su corazón a la dama que debía llevar a su hijo en el vientre y correspondió cuando se dejó llevar por la lujuria.

Se preguntó si Diana de Gales había tenido que soportar ello. ¿Debía ceder ante el príncipe y entregarle su corazón? Lo sacó de encima como pudo. — Su alteza esto no es apropiado, no debería estar aquí, no debería... — se tocó los labios mientras se sentaba en la hierba.

—¿te arrepientes? — preguntó Draco y notó como la joven no alzaba la mirada, parecía estar dispuesta a no intentarlo. — Entiendo, es inapropiado y no estoy sobrio, pero sé que te necesito.

En cuánto el príncipe se fue, Hermione empezó a llorar en brazos de su padre que la consolaba.

Lady Spencer sintió que Draco sufría por ella. La realidad era otra puesto que estaba borracho debido a que Astoria jamás compartiría su trono y por qué la señorita Spencer parecía no tomar en cuenta sus presentes.

[...]

La señora Astoria Latimer estaba revisando todo lo que la conduciría al trono, quería ser la reina consorte, de alguna manera el viejo rey debía morir así su estúpido amante tomaría el control y sería su esposa.

Estaba cansada de compartir la cama sin ningún beneficio para su posición. La manera que se ocurría era ir a buscar a la señorita Spencer y decirle que no se metiera con su hombre.

Unos días después se presentó en la escuela de baile, vestida con un fino traje compuesto por una falda elegante, un abrigo de piel y tacones altos.

Vio a Hermione Spencer vestida con un tutu rosa. No dudó en acercarse y sin decir nada la golpeó en la mejilla derecha con tanta fuerza que cayó al piso.

— ¿qué le pasa? — Preguntó la jovencita.

Astoria levantó el pie dispuesta a lanzarle una patada sin embargo Theo se interpuso y recibió el golpe. — Señora Latimer, retírese.

Astoria rugió y les dio una mirada gélida — Usted no es nadie, ella me robó el amor de mi...

— Aléjese o llamaremos a la policía. — amenazaron los estudiantes de ballet.

— Esto no ha acabado, aléjate de Draco Windsor o juro que vas a morir por mis manos. — Astoria volvió a dar una patada que Theodore volvió a bloquear.

Hermione se puso en pie, no tocó su mejilla. Quería golpearla pero decidió sonreírle ya que su educación era superior a la de esa mujer. — El príncipe busca una mujer decente, usted no ha tenido el decoro de hablarme correctamente, ha aparecido en numerosas revistas y créame que si yo quiero estar con él, no lo dejaré ir.

— ¡No tienes la posición para hablarme así! Soy la ex esposa del barón Latimer. — Astoria alzó el mentón orgullosa.

— Si me permite decirlo yo soy la hija de un conde, el conde de Spencer y anteriormente ya hemos estado unidos a la corona. — Hermione habló de manera solemne. — Puede retirarse que tengo una clase que impartir.

— Retírese. — Theo ordenó, vio que la mujer estaba a punto de abrir la boca. — Si piensa que soy un plebeyo le diré que soy Theodore Mountbatten-Windsor conde de Wessex y también vizconde Severn.

— Me verás hasta en el día de tu boda — Astoria amenazó a Hermione y se fue enojada ya que su categoría no le permitía golpearla otra vez, de hacerlo podría ser arrestada por desacato e insulto al rey y sus títulos nobiliarios.

.

.

— ¡¿Que mierda hiciste?! — Draco alzó la voz. — Sabes que te amo, haría lo que fuera por ti pero has sobrepasado mi paciencia. No quiero verte por ahora.

— ¡Te gusta! — exclamó Astoria pero luego usó un tono herido. — Me iré pero prométeme qué no me vas a olvidar. — Empezó a llorar falsamente y el príncipe le creyó todo. — Yo puedo soportar todo solo si me prometes que no dejarás de amarme, sabes que soy celosa y...

Su alteza la calló con un beso, ahogó las lágrimas de su amante. — Siempre te amaré... Pero entiende yo necesito de ella para...

Astoria puso unos dedos en sus labios para callarlo. — Shhh, lo sé... Tengo claro eso... Si juras estar conmigo estaré bien...

Él la miró a los ojos — antes tu jura que no te volverás a acercar a Hermione, si lo haces yo...

— Bien, no le hablaré hasta que tú decidas que debo...

Se unieron físicamente para sellar su juramento, para decir que continuarían juntos así él se casara.

El príncipe era constante en su cortejo, se disculpó por lo acontecido, le mintió a Hermione al decirle que Astoria era una ex-novia que al saber que él estaba enamorado de ella decidió ir a golpearla.

Desde luego Lady Spencer fingió creerle, no era estúpida.

El rey siguió organizándoles citas, Hermione estuvo en el juego de polo que Draco le dedicó al ganarla. La llevó a bailes y presentaciones incluso accedió a que ella le enseñara diferentes pasos de baile.

— realmente me gusta bailar contigo. — El príncipe le expresó en medio de la fiesta de Navidad. — eres tan espontánea y dulce.

— Usted es muy atento... — Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas.

— Señorita, me gusta tenerla en mis brazos siempre... su ausencia me lastima... — Draco pensaba en Astoria para inspirarse o eso creía. — Quiero ser más que un amigo suyo.

— Su alteza...

— deja que tu corazón te guíe, escúchalo. — él la acercó más y aspiró su aroma. — el mío dice que la quiero siendo mi reina. Me lastimarás si no sientes nada por mí...

Hermione lo miró a los ojos grises, el hombre se veía maduro, estaba perdiendo cabello, pero era guapo. — Yo debería pensarlo...

— ¿es que quieres más a mi primo? — se veía herido. — podría dejarme morir... No haré nada contra él si es así...

Más lejos Harry y Daphne observaban lo que acontecía.

—Hermione es la elegida a reina consorte ¿cierto? — preguntó Harry. Daphne asintió. — ella está enamorada de Theo.

— y mi hermano sabe usar la lástima a su favor. — Daphne le susurró al oído. — No puedo hacer nada ya que esa es la voluntad de mi abuelo.

— ¿yo estaba en sus planes? — Harry suspiró temeroso.

— Yo soy libre de elegir... ¿Tú me quieres?. — la rubia se veía temerosa.

— más que eso...

De la navidad en adelante Draco y Hermione eran captados por los paparazzi, saliendo en el coche de este, paseando y bebiendo café.

Theo sólo abrazó fuertemente a joven cuando le confesó que sentía que caminaba directo a la guillotina. Aun así sabía que no podía dar un paso atrás debido a que el rey estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría.

— ¿estarás bien? — Theo besó su frente. Se encontraban en la escuela de baile y todos los alumnos ya se habían retirado.

— Solo si me apoyas hasta el final... — Hermione quería llorar pero su orgullo no lo permitía. — creo que me gusta, soy una tonta... He caído.

— Yo te amo. Lo he dicho tan tarde que me siento culpable. — El conde se separó de ella — Siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Si decides dejarlo te estaré esperando... Si te enamoras espero que me consideres como padrino de tu boda...

Hermione asintió. Compartía un casto beso con el conde, Deseó poder entregarse a él, pero de hacerlo sería traición hacia la Familia Real.

Sentía miedo, se creía estúpida, sabía el porqué de aquella situación. Sólo era una fachada para el bien del príncipe.


	6. Capítulo V

En el mes de marzo, Draco se encontraba en el castillo de Balmoral, en compañía de Lady Hermione, ambos se encontraban en la semana de cacería y pesca algo que ella disfrutaba.

El príncipe la vio en el jardín jugando con uno de los perros del castillo, Aprovechó que se encontraba distraída esperando que el can regresara. Él sacó un anillo... El famoso anillo de zafiro que perteneció a Diana, Princesa de Gales. Una herencia familiar para las reinas consorte iniciada por Carlos y posteriormente continuada por Guillermo y Kate, luego su abuelo George y su abuela. Luego su padre y su madre... Hasta él.

El príncipe tomó la mano fémina y la miró a los ojos mientras ella guardaba silencio por la emoción. ¿Qué mujer no se emocionaría al encontrarse en esa situación? — Te prometo que siempre antepondré tus deseos y necesidades por sobre los demás. Te prometo que siempre estaré cuando me necesites. Te prometo que seré el mejor amigo que tendrás. Te prometo que trabajaré para que seamos un equipo. Te prometo que seré el mejor padre para nuestros hijos. Te prometo que te voy a proteger. ¿Aceptarías ser mi princesa y esposa?

— Yo, yo... — Hermione recordó las palabras de Theo. «Debes hacer lo correcto, me quieres... Pero lo amas a él, si algo sale mal yo estaré para levantarte, te voy a esperar... Porque yo te amo», tomó una bocanada de aire — acepto casarme contigo. — dejó que Draco la besara y ella disfrutó de aquel contacto.

Iban de la mano cual dos estudiantes de secundaria, felices, se veían muy enamorados, como si no hubiera más que ellos en el mundo.

Días después estando en la mansión Spencer, Hermione repasó todo lo ocurrido, fue cuando notó que el príncipe de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para hacer una proposición sin decirle que la amaba y le sería fiel. Cayó en la trampa que la ataba a un príncipe que sólo quería su vientre para ganarse la popularidad por ello regresaría a su plan original que era usarlo para acercarse al pueblo, para tener unos hijos preciosos. Le sería infiel si él... Lo era. Un punto que le dejaría claro después de la boda. Si Draco tenía a Astoria como su amante, entonces Hermione se lo propondría a Theodore.

— Soy una idiota —se quejó, veía el jardín por la ventana de su habitación. — Infidelidad por infidelidad.

.  
.

Todo Reino Unido estaba emocionado por el compromiso de la pareja, los tabloides casa vez los perseguían más y especulaban. Con titulares como:

« ¿Hermione Spencer es la nueva Lady Diana?» «¿Le depara una muerte trágica a la novia del príncipe, tal como a Diana de Gales?» «El pueblo tiene una nueva reina de corazones: Hermione Spencer, dueña de una sonrisa dulce» «¿Romance verdadero o es una farsa de la familia real?».

Fuere como fuere el pueblo estaba enamorado de la imagen de Lady Spencer, tan dulce y elegante con su cabello castaño, era la mujer más hermosa desde Diana de Gales que se unía a un príncipe. Era la elegancia hecha mujer y perseguían para verla. El pueblo soñaba con ver otra boda real.

"Dar una entrevista es fácil", Draco le susurró al oído a Hermione cuando tuvieron a las cámaras de muchos reporteros frente a ellos, anunciaban su compromiso en el palacio de Buckingham donde el rey fue feliz de dar la aprobación a la pareja.

— ¿cuándo van a casarse? — Preguntó una periodista.

— En junio. — respondió Hermione con una dulce sonrisa mientras era sostenida por la cadera por su prometido.

—¿están enamorados? — preguntó un reportero.

Draco miró a Lady Spencer como si fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo. — Por supuesto.

— Sí, lo que sea que eso signifique. — Hermione dijo con una sonrisa y luego miró con frialdad al príncipe. Astoria se encontraba entre todos los periodistas observando con odio a la pareja.

El príncipe mostró un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos que desapareció tan rápido como llegó, debido a que se sintió traicionado. Respondieron varias preguntas más, dijeron que se conocieron en una fiesta de amigos en común y demás inventos del príncipe.

—¿por qué dijiste eso de: "lo que sea que eso signifique"? — preguntó él cuando se encontraban solos en uno de los salones de Clarence House, la residencia del príncipe. — me has hecho quedar como el idiota más grande de Inglaterra.

— Draco. — ahora que Hermione era la prometida podía dejar los formalismos ya que sería parte de la familia real. — Tu amante Astoria apareció delante de todos.

— ¿y eso que? — él ni siquiera se molestó en negar a Astoria.

Hermione respiró profundamente, no quería parecer herida, aún recordaba el golpe que le dio esa bruja — Sé lo que pasa entre ustedes, me lo dijo hace mucho.

El príncipe se sentía incómodo más no lo demostró. — ella no me interesa, yo te amo a ti ¿por qué más me casaría contigo?

«Porque me necesitas para ser rey», pensó Hermione. — No la quiero cerca, no quiero verla en ningún evento nuestro.

Draco miró seriamente a su futura esposa, le estaba poniendo a prueba y él claramente no lo notaba — eso es algo que no puedo prometer, ella es parte de los nobles y...

— El rey George la detesta, tu hermana de igual manera... Fue esposa de un Barón... que se haya quedado con el apellido no la hace parte de los nobles — Hermione respiró profundo y le dio la espalda. — Yo soy la hija del Conde de Spencer: Lady Hermione Jean Frances Spencer. Si no puedo decidir quiénes son los invitados de mi boda no me queda más que cancelar...

— No. — el príncipe trató de mantenerse relajado, se sorprendió que otro nombre de Hermione fuese «Frances». Él tenía 4 nombres así que su sorpresa no duró mucho. — Te prometí anteponer tus deseos por sobre los demás... Así que ella no estará cerca.

— Gracias. Ahora me voy. — Ella le dio un beso en los labios. Draco correspondió y la abrazó para convertirlo en un beso profundo y apasionado. — Parece que sólo quieres sexo. — murmuró contra los labios del príncipe.

— cariño, Necesito..., te necesito... Y quiero hacer el amor. — Draco empezó a acariciar los muslos de la joven.

Hermione dio un paso atrás. — No hasta la luna de miel, guarda las energías. — le robó un beso y volvió a hacerse hacia atrás. —si me disculpas tengo clases qué dar.

—Dejaras de trabajar cuando...

La joven sonrió con tristeza. — Lo sé, pero mis afectos por ti me hicieron caer.

Cuando se retiró Draco se quedó pensando, Astoria iba a gritar en cuanto supiera que no estaría invitada a la boda. Aunque dudaba que su abuelo le permitiera acceder a la ceremonia. La extrañaría pero debía intentar algo con Lady Hermione antes de volver a los brazos de su amada.

Pero iba a disfrutar viendo como Theodore veía a Hermione casándose con él, porque lo nombraría su padrino de bodas. Logró alejarla de su estúpido primo y ahora era suya.

— Te he ganado, idiota. — Susurró feliz.

Claro que el príncipe no sabía que Theodore estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por Hermione incluso convertirse en su amante. Ningún título iba a ordenarle menguar sus sentimientos. La había robado sí, pero a medias.

La futura princesa no era ninguna Estúpida Enamorada... Amaba al príncipe y cumplía con las órdenes del rey. Sería la reina consorte, pero tendría un amante predilecto en cuando Draco se llevase su virginidad.


	7. Capítulo VI

Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo, el modista tomaba las medidas para confeccionar sus dos vestidos, dos diseños completamente opuestos que ella había dibujado. Si alguno se filtraba a la prensa usaría otro.

Se encontraba en compañía de Daphne que sonreía viendo varios vestidos, probablemente pensaba en cómo se vería el día de su propia boda. Ella quería seguir conociendo a Harry y no casarse tan pronto.

Lady Spencer deseaba creer que todo era por amor. Que el príncipe la amaba aunque fuese un poco. Lo cierto es que la vida no es como nos gustaría que fuese.

Ella estaba completamente enamorada y veía a Draco como el único hombre en el mundo... Pero esa ingenuidad no duraba mucho, despertaba de ella cuando advertía a su príncipe viendo a otro lado y sabía que pensaba en Astoria Latimer.

— Demasiado tarde. — Murmuró para sí.

— Lo es. — Daphne reconoció a sabiendas de lo que pensaba. — pero puedes mostrarle que eres ninguna niña, se una mujer fuerte, devuelve cada porrazo y ante el universo sean el mejor equipo.

— Gracias. ¿Desde cuándo sabes de ella? — preguntó Hermione.

— El reino sabe que ella lo sedujo tras muerte de mi padre... — La princesa real fue contundente con su respuesta. — esa no tiene el poder que anhela.

Hermione sonrió frente al espejo — Ni permitiré que lo obtenga, podrá mirar pero no tocar — Era ingenua y dulce, pensó en Lady Diana, fue así al principio... Pero luego despertó. Que Irónico que su matrimonio fuera igualmente de tres... Pero ella lo convertiría en uno de cuatro solo para ver a Draco sufrir.

— Los amantes no son bien vistos, pero si mantienes todo en secreto y lejos de los oídos de la servidumbre, será divertido. — Daphne observó su reflejo en el espejo. — así era el matrimonio de mis padres y el de mi abuelo. El rey es un gran aliado si le simpatizas...

Hermione sonrió, tenía una gran idea. Se convertiría en la mano derecha del Rey George VII.

Para cuando la joven regresó a casa se encontró con sus amigas de la universidad. Al parecer su padre las había dejado quedarse.

— ¿somos tus damas de honor? — preguntó Ginevra, se veía bastante alterada. — ¡ni siquiera nos llamaste para decir que estabas de novia con el príncipe! Estábamos trabajando duro cuando nos enteramos.

— Cálmate amor, le hará daño a nuestro bebé — Luna tomó la mano de la pelirroja en un intento de calmarla. — ¿pero si somos las damas de honor?

Hermione sonrió, Ellas eran la pareja más divertida que hubo conocido en la universidad. Sus mejores amigas. — Era un secreto, hasta las llamadas se filtran a la prensa... Estamos a mano ustedes tampoco me dijeron que estaban esperando un bebé. Ginny y Lu... Son ustedes las que me ocultan cosas.

La rubia sonrió. — Queríamos un bebé, fuimos a un banco de espermatozoides... Pedimos que fuera alto, rubio y de ojos azules... Y mira voy a ser madre. — toco el vientre de Ginny sobre la ropa de embarazada, la cual estaba por el cuarto mes.

— Los tres primeros meses casi me muero por las náuseas y los desmayos fueron tan dramáticos. — Ginny acarició su vientre y Luna le robó un beso. — Ahora soy feliz... ¿tú, cómo estás?...

— Bien, supongo. — Hermione se sentó junto a ellas. — amo al príncipe pero...

— Tiene una amante. — Dijeron Luna y Ginny en coro.

— Sí... Creo que debí quedarme con el conde de conde de Wessex... Él es un excelente bailarín... Y besa de maravilla. — La joven se veía un tanto melancólica. — Lo quiero tanto, pero amo a Draco.

— Creo que es al revés. — Ginny tomó la palabra. — Amas al conde y quieres al príncipe, posiblemente con la ingenuidad que tienes encima innegablemente manipuló tus sentimientos usando la lástima a su favor.

Hermione no dijo nada, consciente que era lo que había ocurrido.

Luna la abrazó y acarició la cabeza como si se tratará de una niña. — Lo mejor de un matrimonio arreglado como el tuyo es el poder y los amantes que tendrás.

— Nada de amantes. — Ginny la miró censuradora. — Hemos venido a enseñarte que hacer para volverlo loco... Somos lesbianas, pero en los tríos aprendimos muchas cosas. Tú hermano disfrutó tanto.

Luna dejó de abrazarla — Así que presta mucha atención...

— Par de sucias, ¿qué pretenden enseñarle a Hermione? — Harry regresaba a casa con el uniforme del equipo de polo, tras de sí estaba Theodore mirando anhelante a Hermione.

— Tiene que parecer una inocente mujer el día de su boda... Pero una perra en la cama, además de otras cosas sobre cómo debe comportarse en la familia real. — respondió Luna y vio que tras él al joven que parecía muy afectado por el comentario. —¿vas a presentar a tu acompañante?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. — Él es Theodore Mountbatten-Windsor, conde de Wessex y es también vizconde Severn. — el noble asintió con la cabeza, Harry las señaló con el dedo. — y ellas son Luna Lovegood y Ginevra Weasley... Son pareja así que no las mires.

— Encantado. — Theodore no miró a ninguna de las plebeyas, solo tenía ojos para su amada que lo veía con abatimiento. — Lady Hermione... Me gustaría hablar con usted.

— Hágalo con respeto que es una mujer comprometida. — Luna dijo con intención de recordarle la posición de la Dama.

— y muy enamorada. — continuó Ginny, por que el hombre no había parecido para nada interesado en ellas. La mayor parte del tiempo ellas eran el centro de atención.

La mencionada se levantó silenciosa — Sígueme Theo.

Ambos se retiraron a los jardines traseros, donde nadie podría verlos ni oírlos.

— ¿es cierto que sales con la princesa? — preguntó Luna. — ¿Crees que le importaría hacer un cuarteto?

Harry respiró profundamente. — A mí sí. ¿Por qué vinieron? La última vez que las vi casi...

— hacemos qué el príncipe conozca a tu hermana. — Ginny le sonrió. — pero tú eres un patán celoso que no la dejó salir y olvidar a David.

— No era la manera, ella jamás había tenido un novio, fácilmente hubiera caído en las garras del príncipe y estaría a cargando sobrinos — Harry no hubiera soportado ver a su hermana de 17 años con al aquel entonces príncipe de 24 años. Me parecía que mi amada hermana se hubiera convertido en una amante.

— Está vez todo sucede como el Rey quiere y tú no puedes mover un dedo otra vez. Seremos sus damas, estaremos al servicio de ella. — Luna decidió cortar la conversación. — Va a casarse por conveniencia así que vamos a...

Harry asintió — Es la orden del Rey, lo entiendo... No haré nada esta vez.

— El rey nos envió, las leyes y etiqueta estricta de palacio. Enseñarle como encubrir una infidelidad. — Luna asintió.

—Nada de infidelidades, Lady Hermione no va a engañar al príncipe. Vamos a hacer de ella una mujer fuerte. Le daremos clases de oratoria — Ginny explicó. — podrá transmitir todo lo que siente a través de su voz en medio de un discurso. Le daremos ayuda para manejar su temperamento... La haremos fuerte y orgullosa. Todo en lo que el Rey George desea De la futura Reina. Hermione será la fuerza tras el Soberano en el que se convertirá Draco.

Harry asintió, el plan del rey siempre fue que su hermana se convirtiese en la reina — Siendo así estaré más que agradecido, mi hermana es tan ingenua... — miró a las mujeres con aprecio recordando cuánto las amó cinco años atrás.

Muchos años atrás el Rey había elegido a Hermione como la futura reina consorte en caso de que su nieto se convirtiera en un mujeriego. No se equivocó. Así que envió a dos jovencitas que eran hijas de las cocineras a la universidad...

Lady Spencer sabía de la posición de sus amigas, pero claro, no tenía conocimiento de las intenciones. Su amistad se convirtió en verdadera. Luna era muy liberal y abierta a ideas sobre el cambio de parejas, mientras Ginny era muy seria en aquellos temas. Eran el dúo perfecto para hacer de consejeras y damas al servicio de la futura princesa.

Un plan orquestado por el rey que conocía perfectamente los gustos de su nieto, solo era cuestión de elegir la Fotografía más hermosa de Lady Spencer.

Por otro lado Theo le contaba a su amada que habiendo sido ganadores del concurso de Rock and Roll debían presentarse en palacio para el cumpleaños del rey George VII. Dar una función con 4 bailes. Hermione deseaba usar un reemplazo, pero el rey la había pedido a ella en la carta que mostraba.

La servidumbre de la mansión Spencer dejó pasar a Draco con su camioneta, luego lo condujeron al salón donde Harry bromeaba con dos mujeres.

Ellas le hicieron una reverencia. El príncipe las reconoció como hijas de las cocineras y personal de confianza de su abuelo.

Harry solo inclinó la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos. — Buenas noches, Su alteza Real.

— Puedes verme a los ojos. — le ordenó. — de todos modos pronto serás parte de mi familia. Dime por mi nombre, no hace falta tanta cortesía.

— Entendido, Draco. — asintió Harry.

— ¿Dónde está mi novia?— el príncipe miró a Luna.

La rubia se sintió observada, dudó en responder, pero realmente no podía negar la información al príncipe. — Salió a caminar con el conde de Wessex en el jardín trasero, Su alteza.

—¿sola? — él sintió celos y molestia.

— así es señor. — Ginny se sentía avergonzada por su ingenuidad. — lo sentimos. No debimos...

— Maldita sea. — Draco se sentó junto a Harry. — ¿Crees que está enamorada de él? ¿Me dejará?

El joven Spencer no sabía que pensar. — Mi hermana no romperá esa promesa, si fuera algo romántico con ella estoy seguro que solo pensara en usted...

— ¿romántico? — Draco miró a las mujeres. — ¿soy grotesco?

Ambas mujeres se miraron sin saber que responder, para el príncipe esa fue una afirmación. Para él la manera en que le pidió matrimonio a Hermione fue romántico, le gustaba tocarla y abrazarla... Le gustaba, era una chica muy dulce y tierna... Pero a veces ella lo trataba de manera distante y fría. Lady Spencer no era como Astoria, era mejor y le gustaba... Pero ella insistía en rechazarlo. Quedó herido cuando respondió de mala manera en la entrevista en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

— Solo muestra más afecto por mi hermana, tal vez podrías decirle lo que sientes de manera directa. — Harry aconsejó. — Nuestra madre de educó para no unirnos a la realeza, así que debe de dudar por cómo comportarse contigo.

Hermione y Theodore regresaron hablando animadamente sobre que bailes realizarían.

Su Alteza Real, hizo una rápida comparación entre su prometida y Astoria, La señora Latimer era más baja, su físico parecía ser el de una mujer mayor, no como el de su prometida que parecía una muñeca de porcelana con su cabello perfectamente peinado.

Cuando Hermione lo miró quedó sorprendida. —¿cariño?

Draco se puso en pie tan rápido como pudo, se acercó a ella. — Te extrañé tanto. — La besó en la frente con delicadeza— veo que mi primo me hizo el favor de cuidarte.

Theo solo asintió con la cabeza. Envidiaba al príncipe, como deseaba poder raptarla, convertirla en su esposa, recordarle lo hermosa que era y obsequiarle los girasoles que tanto le gustaban, sería un gran esposo para ella, sería todo lo que su primo jamás podría ser para su amada.

— Sabes quiero hacer algo por ti... — Draco llevó a su prometida uno de los salones, sin saber a dónde iba se metió a la biblioteca donde le susurró al oído —¿vas a dejarme?

— No...

— Tu hermano me hizo notar que soy un hombre muy... Grotesco...— La acorraló contra la puerta. —No prometo ser siempre fiel... Pero al menos durante los primeros 5 años prometo ser solo tuyo.

— Draco... Yo...

— No soy el modelo de hombre perfecto... Pero si no logro amarte profundamente al menos quiero que haya amistad entre nosotros, no pienso darte el divorcio jamás. — recargó su cabeza en el cuello de Hermione. — quiero que lo nuestro funcione.

— Yo también deseo que nuestro matrimonio funcione. — Lady Spencer alzó las manos para acariciar la cabellera rubia de su prometido. — Yo estoy... — ¿enamorada?, no diría eso, terminaría dándole el poder. — muy feliz de que tengamos el mismo deseo.

El príncipe se enderezó. — ahora dame tu teléfono.

Hermione dudo, pero sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se lo puso en las manos, no usaba ningún tipo de contraseña.

Draco buscó la aplicación de la cámara. La abrazó y comenzó una pequeña sesión de fotos, para luego ponerlas como fondo de pantalla del teléfono, fotos de perfil en cada red social que encontró.

En el caso del príncipe que no contaba con ninguna red social más que WhatsApp, usó las fotos como foto de perfil y de pantalla.

— Ahora sí somos una pareja muy íntima. — Draco le sonrió, besó su mejilla. — Bien, Mione... Me gusta decirte Mione... Más que Hermy. — vio cómo su prometida puso cara de terror. — serás Mione para mí. — le robó un beso.

— Prefiero que me digas Mione... Hermy era la manera como mi madre me llamaba, es doloroso recordarla... — La joven bajó la mirada.

—entiendo. Antes de salir de aquí, tengo que decirte que soy muy celoso y no admito que salgas con mi primo, sé lo que él siente por ti... Y entiendo por qué. — Draco quería dejar sus intereses de la corona a un lado, sí, debía de admitir que le molestaba la presencia de su primo. — Si te veo con él voy a... ser nada caballeroso.

— Si yo te veo o me entero que sales con Astoria Latimer te aseguro que me verás con él. — Hermione le sonrió tan dulce que él quedó admirado.

— Entendido, su alteza. — dijo el príncipe como si le hablase al comandante de un pelotón. — Lovegood y Weasley han venido a enseñarte cómo vas a comportarte de ahora en adelante en público... Y yo he venido a robarte... Quiero besarte en tu habitación...

Hermione se puso roja, las mejillas eran rojas — Draco no voy a tener... Hacer...

El príncipe se avergonzó. — Temo que si me dejas ir iré corriendo a buscar a Astoria, me gusta esa mujer y no ha dejado de llamarme desde que nos comprometimos. Quiero intentarlo contigo antes de hacer alguna estupidez. No voy a aprovechar nada, viéndote dormir estaré satisfecho. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta nuestra boda?


	8. Capítulo VII

La abstinencia no es algo que aprecie demasiado un hombre sexualmente activo, para el infortunio de Draco experimentó cerca de tres meses de solo besos y abrazos (con algo de manoseo). No volvió a hablar con Astoria, o al menos la ignoró tanto que la mujer planeaba una manera de volver a atrapar el corazón de su príncipe.

Theo no se apartó de Hermione, hizo una fuerte amistad... Un lazo de amor no correspondido o eso creía él.

El rey quedó encantado con él baile de la joven, Dijo a todos sus invitados que estaba orgulloso de que esta mujer fuese la futura "Reina Consorte". Que ese sería el título que ostentaría. No como otras mujeres que habían sido llamadas "Princesa o duquesa" ella era una dama que en cuanto se casara con Draco llevaría el nombre de "Princesa de Gales, princesa de Escocia".. Y varios títulos ducales correspondientes con su posición.

Hermione y el príncipe heredero iniciaron una bonita amistad, jugaron ajedrez, se besaron, hablaron de sus zonas erógenas, bailaron, se contaron de sus fantasías sexuales(como hacerlo en un avión o en medio de un safari en África), salieron a citas, hablaron de sus colores favoritos. En fin trataron de conocerse tanto como pudieron.

Frank Spencer habilitó otra cama en la habitación de Hermione, no quería que fuera mancillada.

A Draco le atraía físicamente, pero no sentía amor como el que fanatizaba sentir por Astoria. Hermione se sentía muy enamorada, pero no podía negar sentía una fuerte atracción por Theodore.

Faltando días para la boda Hermione con ayuda de Luna eliminaron todas las redes sociales que tenía, cambió de número telefónico, se cerró al mundo para que no la acosaran.

[...]

— ¿Dónde está la gargantilla de esmeraldas de mi abuela? — preguntó Hermione en cuanto estuvo lista para su boda.

— No lo encontramos. — Ginny de siete meses le respondió. — No está en la mansión Spencer.

La castaña negó con la cabeza. — Ya no importa— Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, el día de su boda al parecer no iba del todo bien, esperaba que la noche de bodas si fuera gratificante — es tarde, denme el ramo y subiré a la carrosa. ¿Papá, me espera?

— Si, Lady. — Luna asintió con la cabeza. Ya no podía tratarla como su amiga.

Luna y Ginny irían en una camioneta detrás de Hermione y el Conde Frank, la carrosa fue hecha de oro y era conducido por un cochero y caballos blancos. Se sentía como una princesa de cuento. La pronto princesa preferió usar la carrosa antes que una camioneta por que le parecía mejor evocar a las antiguas reinas, la reina consorte Maria de Teck, Isabel Bowes-Lyon reina consorte (la madre de la reina Isabel).

Su velo de novia le cubría el rostro, su padre estaba sentado junto a ella, él lloraba de la emoción y se limpió con él pañuelo. Durante todo el trayecto a la abadía de Westminster hubo personas gritando para ver a la princesa. Hermione saludaba a través del cristal.

Sentía tanto miedo, empezaba a arrepentirse. — Papá... No quiero casarme.

El conde de Spencer se sorprendió. — Creo que es demasiado tarde para...

— Si quiero casarme, pero siento miedo... — Hermione no podía relajarse.

— Yo te llevaré de la mano hasta el príncipe, tu madre también temblaba el día de nuestra boda, Jean se sintió bien en cuanto el arzobispo me dio su mano.

Al llegar a la abadía de Westminster, Luna bajó del coche que los había escoltado e inmediatamente ayudó a bajar la cola del vestido.

En el interior Draco hacía aparición seguido de su padrino de bodas, Theodore Mountbatten-Windsor, caminaron hacia el altar. El Rey observaba en primera fila, nadie se sentó delante de él. Orden de la estricta etiqueta real.

El príncipe de Gales esperaba a su prometida que ingresaba a paso lento de la mano de Frank, notó que Theodore estaba casi llorando de la emoción como si fuese el novio, la veía como si fuese un sueño. No podía culparlo, él no podía llorar ni emocionarse delante de sus más de 700 invitados que no quitaban la vista de su prometida.

La abadía estaba decorada con rosas blancas de jardín cosechadas especialmente para este acontecimiento. Astoria Latimer o alguna ex del príncipe no fueron invitadas algo en lo que hicieron hincapié los presentadores de televisión que transmitían el evento en el mundo.

Frank se quedó junto a su hija hasta que el Arzobispo de Canterbury le pidió la mano de su hija, para luego dársela al príncipe. Más tarde dijeron sus votos. Fue ahí cuando Hermione se enteró de los nombres de su prometido "Draco Guillermo Felipe Eduardo o Draco William Philip Edward". Entonces Theodore le entregó los anillos al arzobispo y con ello se casaron.

Claro que la abadía estuvo lleno de cantos, homilía y rezos. Un tanto distintos a los sermones católicos. Cuando la pareja se retiró en una carroza ambos saludando a su pueblo no se besaron ni tocaron. El beso sucedería delante de su pueblo en el balcón del palacio Buckingham. Los invitados les seguirían allí para la recepción.

El rey George VII y la reina consorte estarían presente para la sesión fotográfica y la celebración de los novios.

Desde aquel momento Hermione recibió los títulos de: Su Alteza Real la princesa de Gales (excepto Escocia); Su Alteza Real la duquesa de Rothesay o princesa de Escocia (solo en Escocia), condesa de Chester, duquesa de Cornualles, condesa de Carrick, baronesa de Renfrew, señora de las Islas. Todos los títulos que iban de a su posición a lado de su ahora cónyuge.

— Estás hermosa. — Draco le dijo en cuanto llegaron al palacio de Buckingham. — Tan hermosa como nunca pensé que sería la madre de mis hijos.

Hermione asintió, no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras... ¿Un halago o un triste recordatorio sobre su destino? Se besaron en el balcón, luego para saludar al pueblo aparecieron el rey George VII, la actual reina consorte, la madre de Draco, la Princesa real Daphne, su hermano Harry Spencer, los tíos y primos de Draco incluido Theodore con una triste sonrisa ya que envidiaba al príncipe de Gales por tener a la mujer más hermosa como su esposa.

Tras la fiesta privada la pareja se dirigió a Clarence House, ambos tenían alcobas separadas, dormiría juntos, pero era cuestión de practicidad, si discutían no tendrían que compartir la cama si no les apetecía.

Tras saludar a la servidumbre Hermione fue a la alcoba que era suya.

Se retiró suavemente sus zapatos perlados de tacón bajo, puesto que el príncipe apenas la superaba por 5 centímetros por ello no podía usar zapatos de tacón alto, ya que la imagen de superioridad de Draco se vería menguada.

Bajó el cierre de su vestido, el príncipe estaba brindando con la servidumbre y dudaba que apareciera pronto, es cuando sintió que la tomaron por la cintura.

—Te veías hermosa hoy – Draco besó su cuello mientras le susurraba. Hermione iba a darse vuelta pero él se lo impidió – No soy merecedor de ti, pero cada día haré esfuerzos para no defraudarte, mi princesa.

La ahora princesa de Gales y Duquesa de Rothesay tenía los ojos cerrados para sentir cada caricia como una poderosa combinación de excitación y fuego... Solo creería en él hasta que fuese a buscar a su amante... Luego sería fría con él. — No pudimos hablar mucho hoy... Estábamos tan ocupados... Ahora anhelo ser tuya.

Draco usó sus palmas para reconocer la cintura, la curva de las caderas de Hermione, subió hasta los senos que tomó para masajearlos con suavidad haciendo gemir de placer a Hermione. Subió más las palmas hasta los hombros para retirar el vestido, casi romperlo, algo que terminó por excitar a Hermione. El príncipe ahogó un gemido cuando vio no lleva sostén.

—Cielo... - Susurró la princesa pero calló cuando Draco acarició con sus pulgares los pezones rosados que se encuentran duros. Sentía el hormigueo recorrer su piel, con ello ya deseaba sentir las embestidas de Draco. — Te necesito...

—Shhh... —él aspiró el aroma del cabello castaño; Rosas y duraznos. Volvió a su cuello cuando ella ladeó la cabeza para permitirle besar su pulso alterado que la hizo estremecer, le retiró el velo y la tiara, las arrojó lejos.

—Eres tan hermosa, como te imaginé que serías desde el día te conocí. Soñaba contigo antes de conocerte...

— Eso es hermoso... — Hermione jadeó al sentir como la mano del príncipe se hacía camino entre la delicada tela de su panty y sus rizos castaños escondidos bajo ésta.

—¡Eres mía, yo soy tuyo! – Draco quiso creer eso último. Deseó olvidar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su esposa. Por fin le dio vuelta, la besó posesivo, entregó todo en ese beso, olvidó todo lo que hizo con Astoria. Ahora solo tenía ojos para la hermosura que era su esposa y próximamente madre de sus hijos, planeaba tener muchos, tantos como Dios le permitiera.

Hermione le respondió sin inhibiciones hasta que se separaron, Con manos temblorosas la castaña desabrochó la camisa sacándola del pantalón. Sintió una ola de deseo al ver el pecho desnudo de Draco.

Ahora los ojos caramelo contemplaron el ancho y musculoso pecho, deslizó por la piel sus dedos, moviéndolos con dulzura, sintió como los músculos se tensaron ante su toque— Eres bello – Musitó inclinándose a besar su hombro Con una sonrisa mitad maliciosa, mitad Tortura.

Draco tomó su cabello levantando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y sus labios sonrosados.

—Es mi turno – ante el deleite de Hermione tomó sus senos con sus manos para luego inclinarse y besarlos.

La princesa respiró con dificultad, excitada y sorprendida por el cúmulo de emociones que le producía la lengua diestra de Draco, si no fuera porque es su esposo diría que ello era algo prohibido... Ahora solo podía disfrutar y de alegraba de tenerlo, era el amante perfecto.

Él levantó la cabeza y vio el deseo reflejado el brillo de sus ojos, un deseo tan intenso como el suyo. —Te quiero tanto... que a veces temo que esto sea solo un sueño.

—Si lo es no quiero despertar jamás – Hermione se expresó y enterró sus delgados dedos en la cabellera rubia y lo acercó para besarlo, apretó sus senos desnudos contra la piel de él, gimieron ambos ante el contacto, – Mi cuerpo es todo tuyo— le confesó.

Draco atrapó la boca de su esposa que deslizó sus manos entre ambos soltando el pantalón, introdujo sus manos para acariciar sus caderas y su erección encima de sus boxers. Lo escuchó resoplar ante la caricia.

Impaciente Draco terminó de quitarse los pantalones para luego llevar a su esposa en brazos hasta la cama.

—Tómame – Febril le pidió Hermione, pero Draco quería brindarle no solo sexo, deseaba que ella y él se fundieran en uno solo. Deseaba que se sintiese plena y que esto durase mucho.

—Tenemos toda la noche – observó la diminuta tanga roja, pasó su índice por el borde de la tela antes de inclinarse para que su boca ocupe en lugar donde antes estuvo su dedo.

—Cariño... - Hermione mordió sus labios cuando sintió que el príncipe besó sus muslos, sus piernas para luego regresar a sus muslos, su vientre plano sus senos, su boca...

Con suma facilidad la princesa invirtió las posturas quedando sobre él que atrapó sus senos con sus manos cuando ella lo besó, cuando deslizó sus labios por su cuello, cuando descendió a su pecho...

—Mione... —Draco la tomó por las mejillas atrayendo su boca para luego acariciar la piel sedosa de su espalda bajando hasta su trasero deteniéndose allí – Toda tú eres hermosa.

—¿Hasta cuándo estoy en mis días rojos? – Le bromea Hermione.

Cabe de recordar que esos meses en que compartieron habitación Draco terminó viendo a su prometida llorando por el dolor, con el cabello despeinado, con ojeras y vomitando cada comida. La cuidó aquellos días, era como cuidar a un ave herida.

—me gusta cuidarte cuando estás en tus días –el príncipe rió pero se paralizó cuando ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, restregando su feminidad contra su erección – Vas a acabar conmigo... —Entre dientes resopló. — Tengo que prepararte...

—Mi príncipe tienes el deber de hacerme el amor en los próximos setenta años. — Hermione le sonríe irónica. Puesto que Draco tendría 99 y ella 92 años.

Por respuesta Draco la atrajo contra su pecho volviendo a invertir la postura.

—Hacer el amor no es un deber, es un regalo del cielo – el príncipe deslizó por las esbeltas piernas el diminuto panty y al hacerlo notó como Hermione aguantó la respiración – Y aprovecharé cada instante que pueda para demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

Besó a su esposa casi con reverencia, ella lo abrazó y acarició su espalda para luego sentir suyo el cuerpo del hombre amado.  
Hermione deslizó sus manos hasta el boxer tocando la piel que se escondía bajo la prenda.

Draco se retiró solo lo suficiente para despojarse del bóxer y volver con Hermione que lo abrazó temblorosa y enterró los dedos de una mano en su cabello rubio para acariciar su espalda y sus brazos con la otra, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él muerde la piel de su cuello, mientras se acomodó entre sus piernas.

La ahora princesa separó más las piernas para permitirle acomodarse más cerca sintiendo un cosquilleo en lo más profundo de su ser al sentir su erección contra su piel húmeda

—Te quiero Draco...— Hermione dice en un suspiro.

—Yo te quiero a ti –el príncipe volvió a besarla mientras elevaba los brazos femeninos sobre su cabeza, acarició con el dorso de la mano la piel blanca y suave hasta llegar a sus caderas.

La miró a los ojos para luego elevarse ligeramente siendo imitado por ella para permitirle invadirla, entra con suavidad en el cálido interior aguantando ambos la respiración y cerrando los ojos ante la sensación de plenitud que sienten al unir sus cuerpos.  
Hermione reprime un gemido de dolor, su príncipe tiene el miembro tan duro y grueso que siente que la parte en dos.

Cuando el dolor ha pasado comenzaron a mecerse al unísono, el ritmo de sus cuerpos los hizo estremecer, no necesitaban hablar solo deseaban entregarse mutuamente.

Hermione elevó las piernas para colocar los talones en los muslos de Draco para así permitirle una penetración más profunda, desde que empezaron a dormir en la misma habitación habían hablado de cómo sería la primera vez y ahora entendía por qué la maldita Astoria estaba tras su hombre. Las embestidas que la hacían sudar con el ardor de sus besos, con las caricias que a la espalda de él, con el suave y fino sudor que hace brillar sus cuerpos...

Draco la estaba llevando al límite de la resistencia de su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir el suave pulso que amenazaba convertirse en un intenso palpitar dentro de su corazón.

Hermione empujó contra Draco sintiendo que algo estalló en su interior llevándola al vórtice de su perdición. Él siente que se tensó y los músculos que lo rodean vibraron a su alrededor.

—Mione... eres perfecta —Dijo el príncipe mientras la embestía con más fuerza y rapidez hasta que él también se sintió explotar y luego se derrumbó sobre ella.

Sin saber por qué ambos lloran de emoción al sentir único e inigualable su primer encuentro.

—Fue... —Sollozó Hermione contra el hombro de Draco que aún estaba dentro de ella – es la primera vez que me siento tan bien... Nunca antes había sentido esto...

—Yo tampoco Mione... —Draco levantó la cabeza de su hombro y la miró con los ojos grises brillantes por las lágrimas –Y agradezco haber encontrado contigo la definición de hacer el amor... —La besó profundamente mientras sus corazones vuelven a la normalidad -Si se puede morir de placer, entonces me acaba de suceder, he muerto y vuelto a la vida —Confiesa cuando levanta la cabeza para mirar los ojos caramelo. Rueda hacia un lado atrayendo a su esposa consigo –Hoy es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.

—Lo es — Hermione Levanta la mano temblorosa para acariciar la oscura cabellera —No imaginas cuanto te quiero.

—Como yo te quiero a ti mi princesa —Besó a Hermione suavemente en los labios, tomó la colcha y se arroparon.

Vio como Hermione cayó dormida rápidamente, siendo sincero se preguntaba cuanto duraría toda esa pasión. ¿Podría serle fiel? Esperaba tardar más de 5 años en buscar una amante.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Dos mese más tarde Hermione recibió la noticia de un embarazo de manos del médico real... Así que le ordenó guardarlo en secreto para ella contárselo a su príncipe y al rey.

Unos días después Draco salió del palacio en el que se hospedaban para encontrarse con Astoria Latimer para dejarle en claro que él ya no quería con ella, pero su esposa no sabía ello.

Hermione le siguió por los pasillos. — ¿por qué vas a verla?

— Tengo que terminar con ella. — él aclaró la garganta, no quería ver a su esposa a los ojos.

Por evitar mirarla ella desconfío aún más.

— Eres el príncipe de Gales, no tienes por qué darle explicaciones. — Hermione se quedó parada en lo alto de las escaleras mientras Draco bajaba huyendo de ella.

— Debo ir. — insistió él desde la parte baja.

Hermione tomó aire, todo le daba vueltas. Trató de aferrarse al barandal para hablar — cariño, yo estoy...

Lo siguiente que vio el príncipe fue a su esposa rodando escaleras abajo desmayada. Luna apareció corriendo para auxiliarla.

Draco se hincó a levantarla. —¿está enferma? — preguntó a Luna que llegó a socorrerla.

— Su alteza Real, El médico habló de un bebé cuando vino a revisarla días atrás. — Luna hizo una seña para llamar a uno de los empleados. — prepara el auto, debemos llevarla al hospital.

El príncipe tomó en brazos a su esposa, fue entonces cuando notó el sangrado en la entrepierna de su esposa. — Estarás bien. — le susurró mientras la llevaba al coche.

Más tarde cuando Hermione despertó le dieron la noticia que desgarró su alma. Perdió a su bebé por ello cancelaron la gira de visitas en la que estaban.

Durante tres semanas se encerró en su habitación de donde no salía a comer, no dejaba entrar a Draco, apenas bebía agua y estaba en medio de las tinieblas llorando.

Ginny y su hija fueron retiradas de Clarence House ya que cuando la princesa la oía llorar gritaba de desesperación.

La noticia corrió por todo Inglaterra, lo sabía todo el mundo y lloraban la pérdida con la princesa.

En vista de que el joven matrimonio no podía entablar una conversación El rey George fue a visitar a su nieto. Lo encontró en el despacho llorando sentado en el piso.

— No debí ir tras Astoria abuelo. Quería decirle que ya no la quiero en mi vida — Draco se lamentó cuando vio la silla de ruedas de su abuelo acercarse. — Debí quedarme. Hermione me odia.

— ¿y qué piensa ella? — preguntó el Rey. — No has hablado con ella por lo que sé me ha informado.

— No quiere verme, le he fallado, No puedo ser un buen padre si no puedo cuidar de ella. — Draco se lamentaba. — Si no puedo con mi esposa menos voy a poder con el reino.

— Entonces los enviaré de gira a Australia, ahí tenemos un par de lugares que mueren por conocer a la princesa. — el Rey George VII dio vuelta a su silla de ruedas. — partirán mañana al anochecer.

— ¿no me has oído abuelo? — Preguntó Draco. — Mione me odia.

— Te escuché. Ella será la reina consorte el día que o muera, no aceptaré un divorcio porque de ser así vas a abdicar en favor de tu inestable hermana ¿quieres eso? — Pregunto con severidad Su Majestad. — Lo dudo.

— Abuelo... No puedo forzar a mi esposa a una gira cuando estamos de Luto por...

— Acepta este consejo, No busques una amante mientras ella está mal... Deberás enamorarla otra vez. No necesitas ver a la malvada mujer otra vez, si lo haces ten por seguro que le daré la mano a tu esposa, ella es en cierta manera tan buena persona como lo fue mi abuela Diana, no la arruines, no seas como mi abuelo — el rey salió del despacho y lo condujeron a la habitación de la princesa.

El lugar era lúgubre, oyó los llantos en la cama. — Su majestad, no estoy presentable...

— Entiendo por lo que pasas. — el rey George expresó con suavidad mientras acercaba lentamente su silla a la cama de Hermione. — Tal vez lo entiendo de manera distinta, pero cuando perdí al padre de Draco desee morir. Pude haber fallecido de tristeza, pero salí adelante, me concentré en mis otros hijos y mis nietos.

Hermione empezó a llorar — Yo no tengo otros hijos...

— Eres joven princesa, tienes 22 años... Podrás tener todos los que quieras en el futuro. — El rey tomó la mano de su ahora nieta. — Sé que sabes que mis damas de Confianza te entrenaron para ser la reina consorte. Yo he pensado que Draco y tú serían felices, yo jamás me equivoco... Perdieron un niño pero van a darme más bisnietos.

— No tengo intención de...

— Hermione, tú has nacido para ser reina, lo he visto en tu generosidad, yo no tengo miedo de que el pueblo te quiera — el rey frotó su mano. — de joven adoraba el baile al igual que la abuela que jamás conocí. — Hermione entendió que se refería a Diana de Gales. — Necesitas bailar para sentirte libre... Usa el salón y hazlo.. Hoy tienes a mi nieto sufriendo tu pérdida... Acabo de verlo llorando en el piso de la manera en la que lo hizo por su padre, no dejes que su corazón se quiebre aún más... Si no hablas con él no podrán cerrar este ciclo de dolor.

— Su majestad yo no...

— Mañana al anochecer partirán a Australia, la gira debe continuar... Tómenlo como luna de miel. — El rey George le soltó la mano para luego alejarse. — y lléname de bisnietos... Co estaré feliz.

A la noche siguiente Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en el avión privado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó el príncipe mientras la abrazaba, la sentía más delgada y desmejorada. — quiero que estemos bien.

— Debo ser fuerte. — Hermione le acarició la mano. — ¿estarías dispuesto a darme otro hijo?

El príncipe dejó de abrazarla para poder verla a los ojos. — Si me pides 10 estaré encantado de dártelos ahora mismo.

— entonces hagámoslo... Será entretenido hacerlo aquí. — Hermione bromeaba en un intento por menguar su dolor.

— Eres una traviesa. — Draco besó su cuello. — Pero creo que necesitas recobrar las fuerzas para todo lo que vamos a hacer.

— No, está vez es más emocionante hacerlo en el asiento del avión antes que en una cama. — Hermione pasó una mano por la bragueta del príncipe. — varias de tus amantes dijeron antes que nunca habían logrado que tuvieras un orgasmo mientras te daban sexo oral.

— Estabas muy atenta a los chismes de los tabloides. — Draco la miró divertido. — Pero es cierto nadie nunca ha logrado que me corra.

— Si lo logro me tomarás aquí y si no pues me quedo tranquila hasta llegar a Australia — Hermione le dijo y comenzó su trabajo.

.

.  
.

Cuatro horas más tarde Draco y Hermione se encontraban completamente desnudos con las respiraciones agitadas. La Princesa había ganado y ambos se terminado usando los asientos del avión privado, gritos y gemidos de placer resonaron en el avión. Los pilotos del avión tuvieron que poner música en audífonos para no oír a la pareja real.

La Princesa Hermione se sintió muy afortunada, esperaba no estar siendo engañada como Georgina Spencer y Diana Spencer... Dos mujeres que pertenecieron a su familia además de terminaron engañadas por sus maridos y las amantes convirtiéndose esas en las esposas. Ella jamás le cedería su lugar ninguna mujer, antes iba a castrar a su príncipe.

Al descender del avión les llevaron en una limusina de lunas polarizadas que los conduciría al hotel donde se alojaría, está de más decir que ahí también se entregaron. No, no hablaron del niño perdido, era demasiado doloroso para la princesa así que solo pensaron en el futuro mientras desnudo se abrazaban, tuvieron sexo e hicieron el amor, solo para ahogar las penas.

El príncipe se dio cuenta que las asistentes lesbianas habían instruido en todo a Hermione, lo estaba volviendo adicto a ella y sus besos deseosos.

Al llegar al lujoso hotel se dieron una ducha y volvieron a unirse...

Cuando semanas después llegó la menstruación Hermione se había mostrado decepcionada. El príncipe no tuvo tiempo para cuidarla, tenía montones de deberes, inaugurar un puente, hacer presente su patronazgo (donar dinero a un colegio y establecer su apoyo incondicional). Viajar a distintos lugares y demás cosas. Pero en cuanto volvió Hermione no lo dejó dormir, Draco empezaba a creer que solo lo seducía para tener un hijo, no le molestaba el hecho de ser padre... pero su esposa se centraba en los deberes de ser princesa y en ir a las distintas escuelas de baile para brindar apoyo a los jóvenes sin detenerse a saludarlo.

¿cuándo pasaron a ser extraños?


	10. Capítulo IX

La princesa de Gales sonrió cuando le dieron la noticia de que otra vez estaba gestando un bebé, esta vez el rey le pidió que se mudara al palacio de Buckingham con sus dos damas de confianza.

Ahora ya podía estar cerca de Ginny y al bebé. Nunca iba a superar la muerte de su primer hijo, pero con la llegada del nuevo bebé desde luego que iba a reemplazar el dolor de la perdida.

Ni siquiera le había contado de su embarazo a Draco, pues a su parecer éste no lo merecía. Era un perro infiel que no merecía su atención.

Su alteza real llegó de una reunión algo agotado, vio a Luna y a Ginny doblando ropa de su esposa para luego irlas guardando en las maletas. — ¿qué pasa?

— Señor, La princesa irá a vivir con el Rey y su madre durante lo que queda de su embarazo. — Respondió Luna.

— ¿embarazo? — el príncipe se mostró sorprendido. Su esposa no se había dignado a contarle — ¿Dónde está?

— En el jardín trasero, está bebiendo el té acompañada de la Princesa Real y los príncipes Fred y George. — respondió Ginny.

Fred y George eran descendientes del Príncipe Enrique (Harry el hijo menor de Diana De Gales), por tanto sus primos y pelirrojos por supuesto. Eran un par de mocosos de 17 años que eran un océano de bromas y desastres. Un par de bufones simpáticos con títulos nobiliarios.

No había notado que Hermione estuviera haciendo buenas migas con su familia. Sólo faltaba que Theo apareciera y ya estaría muriendo de celos. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín. Quería reclamarle por que no se le había dicho nada sobre su hijo y ahora... ¡se iba de su lado!

Los cuatro yacían sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, bebiendo té con panecillos. Reían y bromeaban.

— Buenas tardes. — Saludó. —¿a qué debo su visita? — Trató de tomar la mano de Hermione pero ella alejó.

— Primo buenas tardes, hemos venido a llevarnos a nuestra prima al palacio del rey. — Respondió Fred.

— El rey no quiere que tus tonterías la afecten. — George continuó.

— Dijiste 5 años... Pero no has llegado ni a seis meses. — Hermione le pasó una revista donde se veía a Draco caminando con Astoria por las calles de Kensington. Se sentía herida, pero no iba ponerse a llorar, no ahora.

— Creí que habías madurado hermanito, se veían tan felices. — Daphne negó con la cabeza. — El rey no quiere habladurías y en vista de que el embarazo es delicado nos la llevamos.

— Nuestro abuelo te manda decir que si sigues así no piensa morir hasta que tu hijo pueda reinar. — George se encogió de hombros mientras bebía algo de té. Desde su punto de vista él era un ciego, su esposa era realmente hermosa, una guapa mujer... Si él tuviera la edad ya le estaría lanzando flores — Nuestra familia es longeva asique no me sorprendería que el abuelo viviera unos 30 años más. Los republicanos aprovechan cada falla que cometes para decir que no debemos seguir en la cabeza de Reino Unido.

Los republicanos siempre estaban en contra de la monarquía como es de saberse, cualquier error o despilfarro de dinero que cometía el príncipe heredero hacia que dejará de ser popular y fuera rechazado por las personas. Aunque al casarse con una Spencer gran parte de la población fue olvidando todo lo que hizo, ya que Hermione era tan dulce y saludaba a todos, les tocaba las manos y agradecía su presencia, algo que había encandilado a los británicos. Su sonrisa y su mirada angelical evocaba a la antigua princesa de Gales.

— Solo salí con Astoria y quedamos como amigos. — respondió con simpleza, sentía enojo. Quería matar al fotógrafo que arruinó su matrimonio. Hoy le iba a contar a su esposa lo que hizo, pero nada podía hacer sin que salieran chismes.

— Eso díselo al rey. — Hermione lo miró con indiferencia. — El amor no era parte del trato así que no estoy enojada contigo, estoy esperando a nuestro bebé y estoy agradecida por ello. Dile a la señora Latimer que tiene prohibido el ingreso mi habitación. — miró a sus ahora primos y cuñada. — ¿qué tal si se adelantan? Mis damas pueden llevar mis cosas.

— Creo que es una excelente idea. — Daphne asintió se puso en pie tras dejar su taza de té sobre la mesa. Estaba furiosa con su Hermano. Era terrible que Draco quisiera ver a la perra esa. Eso de ser amigos lo podía creer Hermione pero ella no. Estaba al 100 % segura de que si no habían tenido sexo al menos se habían besado y eso es una infidelidad. — Hasta luego, hermano.

— Adelántense por favor, tengo que hablar con mi esposo. — Hermione continuó sentada mientras el resto iba al interior de Clarence House tras despedirse del príncipe. — Di lo que tengas que decir, Draco.

La princesa usaba un tono de voz frío y su mirada caramelo llena de bondad era tan gélida como un Iceberg.

Draco se sentó junto a ella— No hice nada, solo decidimos ser amigos.

Hermione sonrió con sarcasmo, debió haberla besado. — ¿Amigo de tu amante? ¿La besaste?

— No la besé... Ella me besó... Y Sé que parece terrible, pero hasta podría ser la madrina de nuestro bebé... — su alteza real no pudo seguir hablando debido al ardor en su mejilla izquierda, su esposa lo abofeteó.

— No, ella jamás estará ni será parte de la vida de mi bebé. — Hermione miró su mano con la que lo golpeó. — prometiste que serían 5 años, si no funcionaba seríamos amigos... Pero...

— Solo fui a hablar con ella. — Draco trataba de defenderse. — no hice nada... Ella lo hizo pero no correspondí.

Le confesó lo del beso solo para que confiará en ella pero terminó arruinándolo, quería darse de topes contra la mesa por su estupidez. Pero en el fondo muy en el fondo extrañaba a Astoria... Quería verla al menos y ella pareció entenderlo todo hasta que lo besó obviamente el huyó de la mujer porque sabía que si continuaba engañaría a su esposa.

— El amor no era parte del trato, pero Estoy enamorada de ti. Te amo... Dime ¿qué hay de malo conmigo? — sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. —Ciertamente creo que nada, soy la misma joven de siempre... Puedes venir a Clarence House a visitarme por los 8 meses que quedan. — La princesa secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo. — asegúrate de que nadie te vea con Astoria... Ahora que me voy a vivir con el rey habrán rumores y no quiero que...

El príncipe abrazó a su esposa, a pesar de sentirse traicionada seguía preocupándose por él. — tranquila, si no me crees no importa, no soy un buen hombre... Pero te prometí algo y voy a cumplirlo. Iré a mimarte, así que... — Draco trataba controlar su ira. Quería centrarse en la confesión de amor de su esposa. — espérame cada dos días. No debí decir que Astoria sería la madrina...

— Mi bebé no necesita a esa mujer cerca. — sentía el aroma de sus esposo, amaba su perfume con aroma a madera y libros viejos. Se sentía tan frágil e indefensa. — creo que me gusta la Idea de tener una nueva familia. — Hermione suspiró. — en mi familia los Spencer fallecen jóvenes, mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 14, mis abuelos no llegaron a los 60 años y no los conocí... Así que tu familia me gusta, no son tan fríos como creí.

El príncipe se separó para verla a los ojos. — El amor de Diana influyó en Guillermo y Enrique, ellos educaron con amor a mi abuelo y a mis tíos abuelos, ellos educaron a mis padres y tíos. Así que somos cálidos con los seres que amamos.

— Entiendo... — Draco parecía serlo, pero a veces actuaba tan torpe y frío que no lo entendía del todo.

Draco la despidió haciéndola subir a la limusina, no tardarían más de media hora en llegar al palacio. Así que tendría toda la cama para él. Luego de seis meses durmiendo con su esposa dudaba sentirse bien durmiendo solo si ser amarrado por los brazos de Hermione o peor aún extrañaría esas peleas por la cobija hasta terminar abrazados y envueltos besándose hasta quedarse dormidos.

—¡Mierda! — susurró. — A lo mejor el rey necesita una visita.

La princesa se sintió poderosa cuando su esposo estuvo cada noche visitándola y quedándose en el palacio de Buckingham. Había decido mimarlo quizás no podían tener coito pero el médico no había dicho nada negativo en cuanto al felatio y el Cunnilingus, Hermione había decido disfrutar y atesorar cada recuerdo que su marido le brindara antes de dejarla a un lado por alguna amante. Creía firmemente en un refrán que su madre le había dicho: "Gallina que come huevo aunque le quemen el pico"

Fred y George se divertían bailando con Hermione, claro que pasos armoniosos como el ballet, a veces incluso miraban conciertos de cantantes en el Gran televisor del Rey, jugaban a las cartas, hacían los ejercicios de las embarazadas, parecían sus hermanos pequeños.

El rey George y la reina consorte se sentían complacidos y agradecidos por ver a los pequeños — así les decían ya que el trío era joven en comparación al resto de habitantes del palacio —les oían bromear y reír. Además de que Hermione amaba cargar y jugar con Luciana la pequeña hija de Luna y Ginny.

Draco a empezó a notar que no era la prioridad de Hermione, no parecía estar pendiente de él, no es que quisiera ser celado las 24 horas del día. Pero al menos quería que ella le dijera que lo amaba otra vez. ¡Se volvía loco! ¡Estaba harto de los «te quiero»! ¿Acaso eran un "Te quiero... para tener sexo"? Lo dudaba. Trataba de mostrarse tal cual... Pero desde pequeño le habían enseñado a no expresar sus sentimientos con palabras sino con acciones. Ir por Hermione cada noche era como decirle «Te amo», haber dejado de hablar con Astoria era otro «Te amo». Pero ahora dudaba que su esposa lo entendiera.


	11. Capítulo X

Daphne llegó desesperada a la habitación de Hermione, prácticamente la cerró con Llave y se sentó en la cama con ella.

— ¿qué pasa? — la castaña veía un tanto extrañada a su cuñada.

— Tu hermano me propuso matrimonio. — Daphne empezó a rodar en la cama como una adolescente. —Le dije que sí, Estoy conmovida...

— Pensé que mi tímido hermano nunca te lo diría. — Hermione suspiró. Hace días Harry había aparecido por el palacio y estaba mostrándole como iba pedirle matrimonio a Daphne, todo un espectáculo. — creo que deben estar felices.

Daphne se tapó la cara avergonzada. — yo decidí pedírselo mañana, pero se me adelantó.

— Harry puede leer las intenciones con sólo ver los gestos y el lenguaje corporal.

La Princesa Real se puso roja. —¿entonces sabe que me muero por intimar con él? —La princesa de Gales asintió sonriente. — ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Hermione la miró con dulzura y colocó una mano en su vientre llevaba cinco meses de gestación. — y Harry también está misma posición solo que quiere mantener su cabeza en su lugar.

Daphne abrió la boca con sorpresa, no recordaba esa ley de alta traición... En estas épocas lo máximo recibiría Harry era un balazo. — Ha sido un caballero conmigo...

—Harry no te lastimará nunca. — Hermione dijo firmemente. —por qué está enamorado por lo que es capaz de cortarse las manos antes de hacerlo.

— Quisiera poder hablar de mi hermano con esa seguridad que posees. — Daphne le tomó una mano. — pero si te lastima yo le cortaré las manos.

Ambas mujeres rieron. Sí, eran amigas, Hermione creía firmemente que la princesa real era una mujer muy buena y dulce.

— ¿cómo te va con mi hermano? — preguntó con cierto temor.

La princesa de Gales sintió como las mejillas le ardían, seguramente estaban rojas. — Estoy enamorada de él, lo amo tanto que si me pudiera regresar a Clarence House a escondidas... Tomaría mis maletas y saldría cual ladrona de gallinas.

— Sí, es medio tonto cuando se trata de sus sentimientos pero con sus acciones te hará sentir bien porque te quiere en verdad, eso lo sé, lo he visto admirarte mientras juegas con Luciana. — Daphne miró el vientre de su cuñada se movía como su los pequeños fueran a salir. —¿puedo?

— Se mueven mucho, creo que querrán correr en cuanto salgan. — Hermione dirigió la mano de su cuñada. — Tengo dos pequeños.

— Eso no me lo habías dicho.

— Es que debía decirle a Draco antes de hacerlo público. — sintió como sus hijos se movieron ante el toque de su cuñada. — Quieren jugar.

Daphne se sorprendió — Puedo jurar que están bailando.

—¿Quiénes están bailando? — Theo ingresó a la habitación seguido de Ginny la cual tenía órdenes de Draco para no dejarla sola con su primo.

Theo llevaba un ramo de girasoles, las favoritas de Hermione, realmente se veía preciosa con el embarazo. No se veía gorda, su figura seguía siendo la misma, solo con el vientre amplio que parecía estar danzando.

— Espero dos príncipes. — Hermione le sonrió. Acarició su vientre amorosamente. Theo le extendió los girasoles. — Me gustan mucho. Gracias.

—Lo sé. — El conde reprimía el deseo de acariciar el vientre de la princesa. Que no daría por ser el padre de los hijos de Hermione, el no serlo no le impediría querer a sus sobrinos.

Daphne veía la escena en silencio, ellos podrían haber estado juntos siendo felices, pero no se dio así. Ahora ella sabía de los que estarían en segundo y tercer lugar en la sucesión de la corona.

Hermione invitó a Theo a sentarse, hablaron de cómo se la extrañaba en clases. Que debería pasar uno de esos días para alegrar a sus alumnos más pequeños.

Draco iba directo a la habitación de su esposa se sentía cansado luego de la reunían con la actual primer ministro de Dinamarca, cumplía ciertos deberes con los que su abuelo ya no podía, escuchó risas en la habitación reconoció la voces de Ginny, Theodore y su hermana Daphne.

Él llevaba un ramo inmenso de Tulipanes creyendo que eran los favoritos de Hermione. Tocó la puerta que inmediatamente le fue abierta por Ginny.

— Buenas noches con todos. — Saludó y luego miró a Hermione que lo veía con terror.

— Primo, deberías sacar los tulipanes de aquí. — Theo tenía el ceño fruncido, se mordió la lengua para lo decir palabras malsonantes delante del amor de su vida.

— Son para «MI ESPOSA» — lo último Draco lo dijo con un tono más duro.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para tomar distancia de las flores.

— Solo si quieres matarla. — Daphne le arrebató el ramo y lo sacó de la habitación por medio de jalones. —¿Estás loco? — preguntó una vez fuera. Notó la expresión confundida de Draco. — Mi cuñada es alérgica a ésta flor, vamos meses diciéndolo...y ella adora los girasoles.

El príncipe deseó darse de golpes contra el jarrón más cercano, había visto girasoles en los brazos de Hermione era claro que eran un obsequio de su primo. — Entendí lo contrario. Creí que era alérgica a los girasoles.

Cuando ambos hermanos ingresaron vieron como la princesa estaba sentada en la cama y Theodore tenía la oreja pegada al vientre escuchando y sintiendo a los hijos de Draco, cualquier extraño diría que era el padre. Posteriormente vieron como le besaba las mejillas— Volveré cuando cumpla con mis deberes Hermione, daré las mejores clases y estarás orgullosa de los chicos — salió de la habitación despidiéndose de sus primos.

Bien, Draco había metido la pata hasta el fondo y se sentía furioso. Había llevado esas flores dispuesto a decirle «Te amo Hermione Windsor, voy a serte fiel hasta que la muerte nos separe e iré a terapia de pareja de ser necesario». Pero ahora sentía celos por lo que había visto, le dolía en el pecho que su esposa permitiera esa cercanía... En la cena se mantuvo callado, antes le pidió disculpas a su esposa y ella solo lo besó e informó que esperaban gemelos. Él esperaba el primero en nacer fuera niña, Reino unido necesitaba una mujer en la corona. Una madre para ellos, suficiente tenían los británicos con todos los padres postizos que habían tenido hasta ahora. Ya su abuelo sabía que tendría dos bisnietos y estaba muy feliz.

— ¿has pensado en volver a bailar en una escuela?. — Preguntó George en medio de la cena con su majestad.

— Creo que... — Sí, ella extrañaba bailar y moverse sintiendo la música pero eso lo podía hacer con un par de doncellas de la servidumbre. — enseñaré a mis hijos a bailar. Esa es la mejor escuela.

— Creo que te hace falta salir. — El rey miró a Hermione con afecto como si fuese su nieta de sangre. — Puedes ir con Fred y George a donde desees. Pondré una limusina a tu disposición...

—Muchas gracias su majestad, me hace muy feliz oír eso. — Hermione sonreía cual niña llena de inocencia. — Entonces mañana iré a mi antigua escuela de baile.

Ambos hermanos pelirrojos sonrieron cual niños, deseaban conocer la escuela y ver a su prima bailar con otros jóvenes. Mañana sería un día muy divertido.


	12. Capítulo XI

Draco giró en la cama para abrazar a su esposa, pero ya se había levantado, miró el reloj que reposaba en la mesilla marcaba las 7am Estuvo a punto de llamarla cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha y a ella cantando. Al principio no entendió lo que decía, pero cuando se acercó a la puerta aun somnoliento y en boxers fue cuando ahí escuchó y entendió claramente lo que cantaba:

_Tan dentro de mí llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón, aún puedo sentir como si estuviera aquí, cuando tuvo que marchar se llevó mi corazón, no lo puedo olvidar..._

Se alejó de la puerta con cierta molestia, enojo, celos... tenía un cóctel de emociones en la cabeza. Todo porque a su parecer su Mione le cantaba a su primo. Se sentía una bestia a punto de buscar a su presa y despedazarla con sus dientes. Hermione Spencer ahora era una Windsor, su esposa y futura reina, lo amaba, se lo había dicho y él le creía. Volvió a escucharla cantar, lo que parecía un rock romántico que no rimaba nada en inglés, seguramente era alguna canción traducida.

_Haz crecer lo que siento, uuhh, bésame como si el mundo se acabará después, bésame sin razón por que quiere el corazón..._

Esa era su señal para entrar, lo hizo y Hermione se iluminó como si solo esperase eso de él, extendió los brazos hacia su esposo. ─ Bésame.

Draco se quitó el bóxer y se metió con ella─ tus deseos son órdenes que me encantan cumplir.

Estuvieron bajo la regadera de agua tibia besándose, mientras el acariciaba a sus hijos. Anhelaba decirle «Te amo, será eternamente así no lo dudes» pero no lo hizo solo disfrutó a su esposa de piel blanca y perfecta, con sus cabellos húmedos cubriendo sus pechos firmes, listos para la lactancia. Se deleitaba al verla así compartiendo su ser físico con él. Gozaba estar con ella. Ni siquiera había pensado en otra mujer que no fuese Hermione. La besó con suavidad puesto su temor más grande era que ella desapareciese de su vida. Que todo fuera una fantasía, una ilusión. Que siguiera siendo un mujeriego en la vida, que siguiera atrapado en las garras de Astoria, que esa "Malvada mujer" volviera a él para alejarlo del amor de su vida.

─ Apresúrate, prima─ Oyeron a Fred tocando la puerta ─ Tuvieron toda la noche para comerse a besos, es hora de ir a la escuela de baile y luego a comprar ropa para nuestros sobrinos.

─ ¡Déjame besar a mi mujer, pelos de tomate! ─ Draco gruñó.

— Tienen 15 minutos, los esperamos abajo. — George informó.

Draco ayudó a Hermione a secarse, quedó fascinado cuando vio a sus retoños moverse en el vientre. La princesa sonrió al ver como su esposo la admiraba, pudo distinguir o creía entender un silencioso «Te amo» ¿podía entenderlo? Prácticamente tenían una conversación silenciosa.

Le dio los zapatos de suela baja que combinaban con el vestido de maternidad que ella usaba. Usaba un vestido rosa, nada revelador. Era verano así que no había necesidad de usar un abrigo.

Su cabello lo llevaba suelto. Era realmente adorable, penas había usado un poco de maquillaje.

La despidió con un beso, él iría a hablar con su suegro, si es posible anotaría todo lo que le dijera sobre Hermione. Necesitaba saber todo sobre su mujer.

.  
.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la escuela de baile seguida de los gemelos no esperaba que la recibieran con tanto amor y respeto. Theo la saludo con una sonrisa en los labios, notablemente emocionado por verla en la escuela.

—¡es la princesa!

—¡es Hermosa!

— ¡pensar que era nuestra maestra y en unos años será la reina!.

Varios niños y niñas estaban admirados, incluso las adolescentes suspiraron cuando vieron a los príncipes gemelos.

— Ya deja de mirarla así. — Remus el director de escuela de baile le dio un suave codazo a Theo que admiraba a Hermione con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora. — Se darán cuenta de lo que sientes.

— Por ella iría al infierno — Susurró Theo. — No me importaría morir si antes he logrado robarle otros besos.

—¿otro? — preguntó Remus.

Theo sólo se encogió de hombros. Sería una falta de respeto hablar de la esposa de su primo.

_Recordaba aquella noche de fin de semana, Ambos habían ido a una discoteca con sus amistades, ni siquiera se conocían._

_Él estaba con unos amigos de la universidad celebrando que había obtenido trabajo en una escuela de baile._

_Ella celebraba con Pansy que está se casaría en dos días. Era una noche de chicas._

_La música de la discoteca hizo que Theo se cruzara con la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto, con un vestido dorado y los labios rojos... Podría tener un orgasmo con solo verla. Pero quería más que sexo... Lo supo al verla... Ella debería ser su esposa. La mujer con la que compartiría su título de Conde._

_Decir que Hermione celebraba era mentira, ella sólo estaba sentada en la barra con un cigarro en la mano viendo como su amiga movía el trasero con Susan, ambas muy animadas brincando al ritmo del rock británico._

_Así que Theo se sentó junto a ella. —¿se encuentra bien?_

_— Bien aburrido. — respondió Hermione sin mirarlo, en cuanto lo hizo su cigarro cayó dentro de su copa. — ¡lo he visto antes! Usted ganó la medalla en el último concurso de baile emitido en Escocia._

_Theo sonrió al verla sonreír como una niña pequeña, se veía realmente adorable. Tan dulce y hermosa. — Ciertamente lo hice, mi pasión es el baile._

_— El mío también. — Hermione casi había declinado la invitación a la discoteca pero ahora lo agradecía. — Amo el baile._

_Su corazón se puso a bailar junto con su estómago, eso sentía. — Me gusta bailar Shuffle, Break Dance, la música electrónica... Aunque puedo bailar todo lo que me enseñen... El Rock and roll es mi favorito en baile con pareja._

_Se miraron en silencio un instante._

_— amo el Pop. — dijeron a la vez._

_Ambos comenzaron a hablar sin preguntar por sus nombres, charlaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Asombrándose por sus gustos similares._

_Entonces una canción empezó a sonar en la discoteca, era una canción pop. Era antigua pero muy buena para bailar. Theo le extendió la mano y Hermione aceptó._

_Te amo más que el dinero, _

_Te quiero más que la droga __No, no puedo decirlo, pero... __Pero si se trata de eso contra las cuerdas me tienes acorralada._

_Pansy y Susan vieron a su mejor amiga bailar con el chico guapo de 1,85m eran el centro de atención, los mejores pasos de baile de la discoteca ya que evidentemente ambos sentían la música._

_Yo voy a explotar y decirlo, __Nada es una locura para nosotros dos, __Pero te amo de todos modos __Se trata de como lo afrontemos __Uno de nosotros está perdido y el otro se ha encontrado..._

_Todos aplaudieron en cuanto acabaron de bailar, ninguno de ellos olvidaría ese primer baile. Ambos sabían que tenían algo más por descubrir, entonces se besaron, la lengua experta de Theo hizo que Hermione se derritiera con sentir el rose, era puro fuego, ninguno quería separarse pero estaban dando un espectáculo._

— Tierra llamando a Theodore. — Fred empezó a sacudirlo. — Si sigues sonriendo como idiota creeré que te gusta nuestra prima.

Tosió incómodo, eso era algo que nadie más que Hermione debía saber. — Estaba pensando en que me gustaría estar casado, creo que ver a Draco a punto de estrenar familia me hace desearlo.

Fred asintió creyendo en las palabras de su primo. George en cambio no creía ello más bien le parecía que soñaba con Hermione siendo su esposa, pero no dijo nada. Esa clase de rumores herían a la familia.

Hermione enseñó un par de pasos de ballet, no dejó que nadie tocara su vientre, su hijos eran tan inquietos que parecían estar a punto de salir, posiblemente discutían por el espacio que debían de tener en el vientre de su madre.

Cerca a la hora del almuerzo Hermione y los gemelos pelirrojos salieron de la escuela rumbo a la limusina. Irían buscar sus alimentos y luego a centro comercial por ropa para bebés. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco sentado sobre techo de la limusina con un enorme peluche de Winnie-the-Pooh, y varios paparazzi cerca. Al príncipe parecía no importarle el espectáculo.

En la camiseta roja del peluche decía: «Te amo».

Hermione estaba emocionada, tanto que empezó a llorar de la emoción, casi corrió hasta la limusina,

Draco se bajó y la recibió en brazos. — Te amo. — le susurró al oído.

—¿lo dices en serio? — la princesa no podía creerlo.

— Sí, es cierto. — besó su frente. — Te amo.

La princesa de Gales deseaba preguntar qué pasaba con lo que sentía por Astoria, pero no iba a asesinar el momento con un comentario desagradable.

Theo observaba por la ventana, sonreía tristemente pero estaba feliz por ella. — ya era hora de que fuera ver a su suegro.

Remus negó con la cabeza, fue testigo del romance que se frustró en cuanto el príncipe apareció en la vida de Hermione un mes después de que el conde empezará a trabajar en la escuela de baile.


	13. Capítulo XII

Todos creemos en el amor, piensas que cuando hay amor todo va ser superado, no importa cuánto daño ocurra siempre sanara por que el verdadero amor perdona.

Claro porque eso nos han enseñado y nos han metido en la cabeza. Crees que nunca más volverá a ocurrir. Pero si conoces el ciclo del conflicto sabes que es mentira, nada es perfecto.

Hermione amaba a su marido más de lo que puede imaginar, pero cuando nacieran sus hijos, Draco pasará al segundo plano.

La princesa sentía que ya no podía caminar, ni siquiera veía sus pies.

— Te odio, Draco. — Le dijo cuando él le estaba ayudando a ponerse los zapatos de suela baja. — ni siquiera puedo ver mis piernas.

El príncipe sonrió con malicia, amaba hacer enojar a su esposa. — Están en el mismo lugar.

— Eres imposible. — Hermione gruñó como un oso. — Tú tenías que ser un semental.

Ambos se pusieron en pie.

— Según recuerdo decías. — Draco trató de usar la voz más femenina que pudo. — "Más mi amor, oh dios eres tan..."

No pudo continuar pues Hermione lo había halado de la corbata hasta su altura. — Una palabra más y mis niños serán los herederos directos del rey.

—¿Matarías a tu sexy esposo? — Draco simuló secarse una lágrima. — ¿qué crees que dirán nuestros hijos? "Mamá mató a papá sólo porque le recordó como gemía al hacernos"

La princesa abrió la boca ofendida. — Quiero el divorcio.

El príncipe rió por lo bajo — Es la millonésima vez que me lo pides... Y mi respuesta es no, además me amas y yo te amo. — apenas inclinó la cabeza para darle un casto beso en la frente. — Juntos hasta el asilo cariño.

— o hasta el psiquiátrico. — Se quejó Hermione. Aunque dudaba que dejaran que su esposo siendo el rey se internase.

— Ahora me voy mi dulce girasol — Draco colocó su oído en el vientre de su esposa. — Nada de armar fiestas mientras mamá está con sus invitados. Ni se les ocurra adelantarse o voy a morir de angustia en mi viaje.

EL príncipe de Gales debía de viajar a Irlanda, el primer ministro lo requería con urgencia, no podía enviar a ninguno de sus primos o su hermana. Todos tenían deberes, los gemelos de ya tenían responsabilidades, sus tíos de igual manera, no había manera de evadir sus responsabilidades.

— No van a salir. — Hermione acarició su vientre, no mientras ella estuviese tranquila. Faltaba tan sólo un mes para que nacieran y ella se sentía tan inmensa como una ballena.

Draco partió a Irlanda en un vuelo, claro que Astoria tenía sus planes para hacerlo caer, para tentarlo y mostrarle su disposición. Después del parto las mujeres están demasiado ocupadas para tratar de recuperar su matrimonio y según la señora Latimer tenía entendido su amado había estado en la abstinencia.

.

.

.

Theodore caminó lentamente al jardín del palacio de Buckingham, donde vislumbró al rey y a la reina consorte (madre de Draco) tomado el té, tras saludarlos notó mientras Hermione saludaba a varios invitados, son los compañeros de la universidad, se acercó hasta la princesa quien al verlo sonrió ─ Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estás?

La princesa sonrió y se tocó el vientre ─ Muy agotada, siento que si sigo aquí voy a morir por el dolor de pies.

Theo tomó una silla que le aproxima a Hermione ─ Aquí puedes descansar.

─ Gracias ─ Hermione por fin reposa en la silla─ Mis niños no han dejado de moverse, siento algunos dolores cada cierto tiempo... creo que...

─ ¡Pensé que no vendrías! ─ Pansy desternilló en risas al verlos juntos ─ Me robaste a mi amiga el día de mi despedida de soltera.

Pansy se casó con un guapo duque de Dinamarca semanas después de graduarse de la universidad, rápidamente fundó su casa de modas y está a punto de vestir a la princesa de Gales, Hermione la llamó por ese motivo, la fiesta de universitarios es una fachada para que parezca casualidad.

─ Me gustaría atender a tu reclamo, pero mis niños no están de acuerdo... pretendí creer que en la madrugada sentía dolor era falsa alarma, incluso dejé que Draco fuera a... ─ Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor─ a Irlanda.

─ Necesito ir a mi habitación y un médico, van a nacer y luego de 7 horas de dolencias no creo soportar más. ─ Hermione soltó un gemido de sufrimiento.

Theodore no pensó en nada más que no fuera Hermione, la tomó en brazos ─ ¡Los príncipes vienen en camino! ¡Su majestad ordene que envíen al médico!

La primera princesa en dar a luz en un Hospital fue Diana de Gales en cambio Hermione Princesa de Gales deseaba seguir la tradición de parir a los hijos en el palacio de Buckingham, respiraba como le habían enseñado las parteras, trataba de no pensar en nada.

No podía pensar claramente, así que estaba furiosa con él ─ ¡Draco Windsor te iras a infier...!

─ Si, fue a Irlanda ─ El conde la interrumpió mientras caminaban por los pasillos para que siguiera dilatando.

La vida es una ironía, Draco no estuvo en el nacimiento de sus hijos, durante cada dolor y mientras Hermione pujaba a sus gemelos, por pedido suyo Theo le sostenía la mano, limpiaba su sudor, le daba palabras de aliento. La princesa maldecía a su marido, se sentía abandonada, pero agradecía a su querido conde por estar con ella dándole de su tiempo. Entonces escucharon un llanto fuerte.

─ Es niña─ El médico recibió a la criatura, rápidamente la limpio y cortó el cordón umbilical ─ ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Hermione trato de respirar, tenía 5 minutos o menos para descansar para que saliera el otro gemelo. ─ María Victoria Lyra Isabel Windsor. ─ Recibió a su hija en brazos, era rubia, abrió los ojos eran grises como los de Draco, toda una princesa. La futura reina, porque la Reina Isabel II muchas décadas atrás había eliminado la ley que ponía a los hijos varones sobre las mujeres, por ello la pequeña era la segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono.

─ Es preciosa ─ Theo desbordaba por la emoción, Hermione volvió a sentir como la presión en su vientre volvía a aparecer, así que se la entregó. ─ Se fuerte, Mione.

Hermione empezó a llorar, su esposo no estaba con ella, fue una tonta al dejarlo partir, pujó durante los siguientes 5 minutos, un llanto no tan fuerte como el de Lyra se oyó y nació el siguiente príncipe que fue limpiado por el médico.

─ ¿Cuál es su nombre? ─ Preguntó el galeno.

─ John Jorge Scorpius Eduardo ─ Hermione respondió agitada y aliviada, le pusieron al niño en el pecho, besó la pequeña frente, rubio de ojos azules, un hermoso niño, que sería su preferido porque sería tratado diferente a su hermana.

Draco recibió la noticia del nacimiento de sus hijos en medio de la reunión con el primer ministro, se sintió orgulloso al saber que eran, luego se sintió mal cuando supo que Theodore se encontraba con Hermione y había sido el tercero en cargar a sus hijos. Había dolor en su corazón. Astoria tropezó "accidentalmente" con el cuándo se dirigía a los servicios higiénicos del hotel. No tuvieron sexo pero Lady Latimer supo cómo ganarse su confianza cuando este le contó de su dolor.


	14. Capítulo XIII

En cuanto Draco llegó al palacio de Buckingham se le pidió que fuera a Clarence House, su esposa y las criaturas estaban ahí, pasado mañana sería el bautizo de los príncipes.

Su hija llevaba los nombres de María Victoria Lyra Isabel (Mary Victory Lyra Elizabeth) el niño lleva el primer nombre de la mayoría de los Spencer: John Jorge Scorpius Eduardo (John George Scorpius Edward). Se sentía ansioso, llevaba un gran ramo de girasoles para su nada esposa.

Al llegar a la habitación la vio en compañía de Ginevra y Luna, los niños estaban en cunas separadas.

─ Amor ─ Draco le extendió los girasoles, pero Hermione le miró con frialdad.

─ Luna recibe las flores del príncipe. ─ Ordenó Hermione ─ Dime ¿Qué dijo la señora Latimer? ¿Dirás que sea la madrina?

Luna tomó las flores y le hizo señas a Ginny para que salieran de la alcoba, cerraron las puertas.

él príncipe no sabía que responder.

Hermione suspiró, creía que su marido era más inteligente ─ Lo sé, varios guardaespaldas sobornaron a los paparazzi para que no sacarán la noticia a la palestra pública. ¿Tuviste que hacerlo el día que nacieron nuestros hijos?

─ No tenía con quien hablar, mi primo te asistió en el parto... ¿crees que me gustó eso? ─ Draco tomó aire, se acercó a la niña ─ Es preciosa, mi futura reina.

─ ¿solo por eso fuiste a hablar con tu ex amante? ─ Hermione enfureció. ─ ¿Qué te dije de verla?

─ ¿Vas a engañarme con Theodore? ─ Giró a verla ─ ¿ojo por ojo?

La princesa lo miró con indignación, lagrimas amenazaban con salir. ─ Yo asumo mi responsabilidad, no te dije sobre mis dolores. ─ Usó un tono frío, no iba a llorar, no cuando podría sufrir de depresión post-parto ─ Pero eso no te da derecho a engañarme. ¿Quieres cuernos? te los pondré dentro de 5 años.

─ ¡Mione! ─ Exclamó Draco ─ Solo hablé con ella, no hice nada.

─ He decidido que los padrinos de Lyra serán: Harry, Theodore, Daphne y tu madre. ─ Hermione ignoró a su marido, no iba a darle más poder sobre ella ─ Los padrinos de Scorpius serán: George, Fred, Luna y Pansy, mi modista personal. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

─ ¿Theodore padrino de mi hija? no lo voy a permitir ─Draco alzó a su hija que dormía profundamente ─ Eso jamás.

─ ¿Vas a sugerir a tu amante? ─ Hermione tomó a Scorpius en brazos ─ Eso de ningún modo. Antes me divorcio.

─ Me hieres

─ No voy a discutir, el día de ayer hablé con los padrinos, nada puedes hacer con tus reclamos. ─ Ella le sonrió a su hijo que abría los ojos. ─ Sus ojos son azules como los de mi madre. Mi amor eres tan lindo...─ Empezó a arrullarlo.

Draco colocó suavemente a su hija de regreso a la cuna. Se acercó a su hijo, era la primera vez que lo veía ─ Es hermoso... ─ tomó su manita y este le sostuvo le dedo muy fuerte ─ tiene mucha fuerza.

─ Será mi favorito en cuanto lo hagan a un lado, cuando ambos empiecen a caminar a nuestra hija la han de tratar diferente por ser tu heredera. ─ miró a su esposo, él veía a su hijo como si fuera lo único existía en el mundo. ─ John, mi pequeño príncipe. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Tú y tu hermana serán amados por todos nosotros.

─ Perdóname ─ Draco besó la frente de Hermione ─ No volveré a...

─ No hagas promesas falsas─ la princesa lo miró con tristeza. ─ Solo no la vuelvas a ver, si lo haces me separaré de ti, hablaré con el rey para pedirle que me deje vivir en el Palacio de Kensington con mis hijos.

El bautizo de los gemelos ocurrió un mes después de su nacimiento, el rey George no pudo asistir debido a los compromisos, pronto vendría el presidente de Estados unidos y los presidentes de otros países latinos, estaban asistiendo a una reunión para un tratado que beneficiaría a ambos países. Acabado el bautismo Draco quería recuperar su matrimonio porque sentía culpa por ello trataba de idear algo.

Llevaba semanas preparando la sorpresa en una de los jardines de Clarence House. Los bebés eran cuidados por Luna y Ginny que les daban los biberones.

Hermione revisaba su agenda en su habitación mientras Pansy tomaba las medidas para un vestido en unas semanas iba a ser la celebración por el cumpleaños de Theodore, había invitado a la realeza para la fiesta y la princesa de Gales quería mostrar que había recuperado su figura tras varias semanas ejercitándose.

─ ¿Hasta cuándo vas a ignorar a tu esposo? ─ Preguntó Pansy mientras revisaba sus anotaciones sobre la talla.

─ Su amante tendría que desaparecer ─ Hermione miró a su amiga ─ Estoy pensando hacerme el corte Bob. ─ No cuento con tiempo para peinarme... Tengo un montón de actividades ahora que mis niños ya nacieron. Creo que voy a pedir unas 5 niñeras... Necesito a mis asistentes o no lograré hacer nada.

─ No sabías en lo que te metías cuando te casaste ─ Dijo pansy, le mostró un boceto del vestido que había hecho en su libreta.

─ Siempre supe en lo que metía. ─ Hermione tomó la libreta, miró el dibujo─ Que el escote sea corazón, si es recto se ve terriblemente aburrido como los vestidos de los 50s.

Pansy rió ante el comentario─ Olvidaba que eres una jovencita, Escote corazón, entendido, ¿Color?

─ No puedo decidir, Rojo o negro ¿Cuál crees que se me vería mejor? ─ La princesa vio a Draco en la puerta admirándola, se preguntaba cuánto había escuchado. ─ el rojo, quiero que todos me observen.

─ Todos verán lo hermosa que es mi esposa ─ El príncipe apreciaba la falda beige de corte militar que se sujetaba a las caderas de su esposa, había vuelto a ser la curvilínea mujer que había conocido, La blusa blanca que mostraba un poco de sus senos le hacía ver sensual. ─ ¿cariño, podemos hablar?

La princesa de Escocia miró su agenda ─ Tienes una hora, tengo que salir al hospital hay un evento para los niños con cáncer. ─ Miró a su amiga ─ ¿Trajiste mi ropa?

La morena asintió ─ Y traje unos zapatos que combinan perfectamente, voy a quedarme haciendo varios bocetos con el escote corazón.

Hermione asintió y siguió en silencio a su marido, veía su espalda, este parecía ansioso por alguna razón─ ¿A dónde vamos?

─ A un jardín─ Respondió Draco Al pasar por salón tomó un ramo de girasoles ─ Sabes Mione, es muy probable que mañana discutamos. A veces eres tan dulce y en otras ocasiones eres irritante.

─ ¡Eh! Se llama estar bien y luego enojada contigo─ Hermione frunció el ceño mientras el príncipe la tomaba de una mano.

─ Si, siempre reaccionas así, pero yo me preocuparía por arreglar nuestros problemas y prepararía algo como esto─ Sacó otro ramo de girasoles de un jarrón y se lo extendió, Hermione lo tomó con sorpresa─ Entonces te quejarías preguntando por qué te doy girasoles... aun así los aceptarías y calmaría tu enojo, yo haría esto una y otra vez cada vez que discutamos.

Llegaron al jardín donde había muchos girasoles en flor. La princesa abrió la boca por la sorpresa, quería llorar, pero no lo haría el maquillaje se arruinaría, así que solo sonrió ─ Es hermoso.

EL príncipe le tomó ambas manos ─ Perdóname por mis futuros errores, el que no me hables ni me beses me está matando, siento que voy a morir con tu silencio.

─ De acuerdo Amor─ La princesa besó a su marido, nadie podía hacerla llorar y morir de amor como lo hacia él. Lo amaba. No contaba con autocontrol cuando se trataba de hermosos gestos, el soborno hacia efecto ─ Tenemos 50 minutos ¿Qué hacemos?

─ Tenemos que practicar para darles más hermanitos a nuestros hijos ─ Draco la alzó en brazos para llevarla a su alcoba. ─ Eres la única que me pone loco, muero de celos como cuando miras o hablas de otro.

─ Lo mismo digo─ Hermione empezó a desabrochar el cuello de la camisa y tiraba la corbata en uno de los salones por los que pasaban. La servidumbre aparentaba no escuchar nada en cuanto la pareja se daba amor mutuamente

Mientras tanto Astoria planeaba cómo seducir al príncipe,para concebir un hijo y así de alguna manera recibir un título nobiliario y que su hijo fuera reconocido como príncipe, porque tenía claro que Draco no los iba a dejar en la calle.


	15. Capítulo XIV

La princesa de Gales hizo su ingreso a la fiesta de Theodore del brazo de su esposo, usaba un vestido rojo de seda, con un cinturón con diamantes incrustados, un collar de diamantes al igual que la tiara, los zapatos que usaba eran plateados con tacones de 10 centímetros.

Draco tuvo que usar zapatos con una suela de 5 centímetros de grueso... ya que su esposa medía 180 centímetros con los tacones. Era de mal gusto verse pequeño ante su pareja, lo peor era que ni así alcanzaba a su primo Theodore. El salón estaba repleto de invitados, todos nobles por cierto.

Una joven mujer de cabellos negros se acercó a saludarlos. — Buenas noches su Alteza— Miró a Draco y luego a Hermione— Mi primo se encuentra más allá, los llevaré.

— Kendra, hace mucho que no te veía — El príncipe heredero estaba extasiado con la belleza de la mujer, usaba un vestido negro, y sus cabellos revueltos parecían competir con los de Hermione. — Estás...

— Sí, lo sé estoy muy guapa, casada y con tres meses de embarazo. — respondió cortante la joven. Luego miró a la que hubiera podido convertirse en la novia de Theo — Princesa me disculpo por mi conducta ya que alguna vez fui novia de su esposo — Se acercó a su oído pues eran igual de altas — le aseguro que es un pésimo amante. Siempre quiso dominarme y rechacé su propuesta.

La castaña sonrió. — Debo admitir que pienso lo mismo. Yo también hubiera huido del compromiso de saber que estaría llena de deberes.

— El sexo con Draco es divertido pero te aseguro que va a perder el encanto en cuanto vea a otra mujer — Kendra le susurró al oído.

Su alteza las veía con los ojos entrecerrados, Kendra Alexandra Tudor-Windsor fue su antigua novia, la había querido tanto incluso pensó que se casaría con ella de no ser porque Astoria había llegado a su vida para quedarse a consolarlo tras la muerte de su padre, la convirtió en su amante, se escaparon a España donde tuvieron sexo sin parar.

Cuando volvió creyó que era conveniente pedirle matrimonio a Kendra en medio del almuerzo familiar, pero lo rechazó. Lo cual lo obligó a buscar otra mujer para prometida, pero anduvo de falda en falda mientras Astoria se colaba más en su corazón. Cuando le comunicó al rey George sus Intenciones de matrimonio con la señora Latimer lo rechazó. Seis meses más tarde ya le estaba mostrando la fotografía de quien sería su ahora esposa.

— Buenas noches Primo— El conde hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a Draco— Encantado de verla Princesa — Besó el dorso la mano de Hermione.

Aquel un contacto que hizo reprimir un gemido a la princesa. Por lo cual se ganó una mirada intensa de Theo y Draco.

Kendra sonrió, Daphne no se equivocaba esos dos se convertirían en amantes muy pronto, la química sexual se observaba tanto. Tomó una copa de vino de un mesero y se alejó rumbo a la dirección donde Charlie (su marido pelirrojo) la esperaba, Ambos trabajaban como Detectives en la New Scotland Yard.

— Creo que vi a Ronald Latimer y a su ex esposa justo por aquí— Le susurró Charlie. — ¿están invitados?

Kendrá suspiró. — Te aseguró que Ronald fue el invitado, pero el idiota debió traer a Astoria, esa perr...

Charlie besó a su esposa porque uno de los invitados pasaba cerca, luego se separó un poco — No es buena idea hablar así.

Hermione estaba más que feliz en la fiesta, su atuendo llamaba la atención de todos, era la mujer más hermosa. Draco la descuidó por ir a hablar con algunos condes, barones y duques.

La princesa había bebido demasiado Brandy, los zapatos la mataban así que decidió salir a los jardines de rosas, cuidó de estar lejos de la vista de los guardias y en la penumbra donde nadie podía verla pero ella podía observar todo, lo último que deseaba era aparecer en algún tabloide descalza.

¿Cómo era posible que todos en la fiesta la veían con fascinación? ¿Por qué Draco no era capaz de verla así? ¿No podía lucir enamorado? Hasta el pueblo la amaba y recibía con flores en cuanto la veían, era cercana al pueblo... pero su marido solo buscaba embarazarla otra vez. No lo lograría no tendría más hijos hasta dentro de cuatro años. ¿Por qué Lo primero que hizo Draco fue mirar a Astoria junto a su exmarido? ¿La amaba realmente?

Hermione se miraba todos los días el espejo, era joven, guapa, tenía la sonrisa más hermosa, era una persona pura, alguien que daba todo para ayudar... En cambio Astoria la había golpeado cuando no era nada del príncipe y tenía arrugas donde no correspondía debido a su edad. El príncipe seguía encantado con esa malvada mujer...

— ¿Por qué huyes de mi fiesta? — Theo aparecía con una copa de brandy en la mano.

— Estoy cansada de mi maldición...— Hermione suspiró cansada y se sentó en la hierba.

— ¿De qué hablas? — el joven conde la miró con preocupación.

— Las mujeres Spencer son amadas por todos excepto sus maridos, a los que ellas aman con locura además de morir jóvenes... En los hombres Spencer ninguno llega a los 60 años. — Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo — Draco aparenta amarme, pero ese idiota no sabe ni lo que es la fidelidad... A veces quisiera mostrarle lo que se siente... Pero no puedo hasta cumplir los 5 años de matrimonio.

— Sé que estás obligada a querer a mi primo... pero recuerda que yo te expresé mis sentimientos, te sigo amando y no ha cambiado eso— Theodore la veía como si fuera la única en el mundo — Cuando nacieron los gemelos los amé también, deseé que fueran míos...

— Yo...— Hermione cayó a los brazos de Theo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — el conde miró la espalda de Hermione había un sedante. Estuvo a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando otro sedante fue directo a su brazo izquierdo y lo dejó inconsciente.

Una hora había transcurrido cuando el príncipe notó la ausencia de su primo y de su esposa. De inmediato se sintió su ego herido y fue a buscarlos por todas la habitaciones de la mansión. Fue cuando vio a Kendra y Charlie andando con pistolas en la mano como en las series policiales.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó.

— No hay rastro de Astoria y su marido, desaparecieron a la vez que mi primo y la princesa. — Kendra manifestó, se acercó a un puerta donde escuchó gemidos y le dio una patada para abrirla — ¡Detective del Reino Unido!

Draco se acercó a la puerta y había una pareja teniendo sexo — Creo que te equivocaste.

Charlie se apresuró a cerrar la puerta. —Ya revisamos toda la mansión y los jardines. No hallamos nada.

— ¿Creen que hayan secuestrado al barón Latimer y a su ex-esposa? — Preguntó Draco.

Kendra le apuntó en la cabeza, lo veía con odio — ¿no vas a preguntar por la princesa y madre de tus hijos? ¿Te importa más la puta de tu amante? No pareces preocupado.

— Cariño, tranquilízate — Charlie trató en vano de que su esposa bajara el arma.

— No me tranquilizo, Draco eras un bruto cuando fui tu novia, pero ¿ahora te preocupa más tu amante? — Kendra bajó el arma. — Sigues siendo un imbécil. Tu esposa podría ser eliminada. No sabemos a manos de qué loco pudo haber caído.

Charlie sacó una libreta de su saco — Su alteza, ¿la princesa ha recibido amenazas últimamente?

— No, ella es amada hasta por el más vil — Draco respondió sin inmutarse por ser casi asesinado. No podía fingir que le preocupaba su esposa cuando no era así. Creyó haberla amado pero la quería, solo sentía que su diversión sexual se había ido y necesitaba ver a Astoria ahora. — Deberían preguntarle eso a las asistentes de mi esposa.

El teléfono de Kendra sonó — Detective Tudor... Una camioneta negra, entiendo ¿Vieron algo más?... ¿Hacia dónde fueron? Pondré al tanto al rey George.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Charlie.

— Uno de nuestros infiltrados vio como una pareja con capuchas subía a la princesa y a mi primo a una camioneta negra, cuando se acercó a revisarlos lo dejaron inconsciente con un tranquilizador. — Kendra habló frustrada.

— ¿sabes a donde fueron? — Draco preguntó — Debo ir a buscarlos.

— Lo siendo su alteza, pero usted está en peligro, lo llevaremos al palacio del rey y luego hablaremos con todos la inteligencia real secreta. — Charlie esposó al príncipe— Incluso usted es sospechoso del secuestro ya que no mostró conmoción por la desaparición su esposa.

— ¿De qué me serviría secuestrar a mi propia esposa? La tengo siempre cerca y me ama. — Dracó puso los ojos en blanco— Solo quiero saber de Astoria.

— Probablemente usted y su amante hayan planeado sacarla del camino — Charlie lanzó su hipótesis — Recuerde que ahora podemos arrestar a los miembros de la familia real, ya no existe esa tonta ley de la inmunidad.

— No diré nada en vista de que soy sospechoso—El príncipe negó con la cabeza. Maldita la hora en que se había separado de su esposa para ir a hablar con los otros invitados.

Draco guardaba un secreto, se advirtió que era irracional al no notar que su esposa y madre de sus hijos legítimos estaba en peligro...Pero le importaba más la mujer que creía amar por el fruto de su tonta noche de despecho.


	16. Capítulo XV

Hermione despertó, no podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban vendados y tenía la boca con una mordaza. Trato de moverse, al hacerlo notó que sus tobillos estaban atados, sus manos amarradas sobre su vientre, su cinturón de diamantes había desaparecido. Pero aún sentía la presión de su tiara en cabeza, al igual que su collar y su anillo en la mano.

— Ayu...sha— Trató de hablar.

— Así que la reina de corazones se animó a despertar. — Oyó una voz masculina a lo lejos. — tu galán imbécil no lo ha hecho.

— ¿Por qué me secuestró? — Hermione reconoció la voz de Astoria — Yo ni siquiera soy parte de la realeza.

— ¡porque soy el justiciero de los corazones rotos!... Usted me servirá para mostrarle a mi querida reina de corazones que su marido la prefiere a usted. — Empezó a reír — El príncipe debe estar desesperado por usted... Debería matarla para que él sufra.

— Yo no sé de qué habla, Draco es mi amigo... nunca... yo no— Se oyó un fuerte golpe.

El secuestrador la había golpeado—Yo lo sé todo no niegue que se acostó con el príncipe hace un mes, resultado de ello está embarazada... por eso el príncipe ha estado tratando desesperadamente de embarazar a la señorita Spencer, pero ella se cuida y no habrá otro niño real que venga de ella.

Hermione empezó a llorar, su esposo había armado un plan e iba a ser utilizada para fingir un embarazo de mellizos, estaba seguro que si el rey George VII se enteraba iba a sacar a Draco de la línea de sucesión.

— No es de Draco, ¡es hijo de Ronald! ¡Volvimos por el bebé! por eso estábamos en la fiesta. — Astoria parecía estar en medio de un ataque de ansiedad— Me acosté con Draco como despedida, le confesé que estaba embarazada de Ronald y...— Se oyó otro golpe.

— Mentiras, si fuera cierto, pobre de tu estúpido exmarido se atravesó cuando iba a secuestrarte así que tuve que matarlo — Empezó a hablar con voz dulce — Soy un monarquista y voy a limpiar la imagen de la grandeza de los títulos nobiliarios deshaciéndome de usted, ha manchado todo lo que significa ser recatados. Es una maldita perra estúpida, usted cree que con hijo en príncipe va a convertirla en su consorte, Ilusa, antes la envía al África.

— Yo no hice nada, deje de golpearme — Astoria lloraba — mi amado ron... voy a morir.

— Estás en lo cierto, serás castigada. Pero usted princesa no se preocupe no le ocurrirá nada, sé de su intachable conducta... sé que consideran que engañará al príncipe con el conde de Wessex, pero sé que no lo hará por ahora, a la verdad apoyo esa idea, el estúpido heredero no la merece — El hombre sonrió.

— No lastime a las damas. — Era Theo que se encontraba en la habitación. — No merecen tal trato.

— Como siempre eres un caballero. — Respondió el captor.

El rey George VII fue informado del secuestro, de inmediato nombró a Kendra y Charlie como detectives del caso, además de que confinó a Draco a Clarence House de donde no podría salir, los pequeños Herederos estaban en el palacio el Buckingham bajo el cuidado de Daphne y Harry.

El mundo entero se hallaba preocupado por los desaparecidos, en la mansión del Theodore se encontraron cuatro guardias muertos y al Barón Ronald Latimer gravemente herido. Además de que las cámaras de seguridad fueron hackeadas.

Todo era un caos, los noticieros informaron lo ocurrido, no había sospechosos, las huellas habían sido limpiadas.

Draco no dejaba de maldecir su suerte, siendo el sospechoso su abuelo lo golpeó con el bastón por su ineptitud al cuidar a su esposa, recibió otro golpe cuando confesó del embarazo de Astoria.

El rey enfurecido le ordenó jamás reconocer ese niño como familiar, sería enviado a Canadá con Astoria, Pues la princesa Hermione no debía de ocuparse de un niño bastardo, ni por todo el amor y misericordia que la princesa pudiera profesarle iba aceptar que ella viviese tal deshonra Como Georgina Cavendish.

Era cierto su ineptitud lo tenía en esa situación, pero antes del secuestro hubo planeado embarazar a su esposa y luego contarle la situación ya que aprovecharía el corazón bondadoso de su princesa. Sí, admitía ser un canalla, pero no podía abandonar a su pobre hijo a su suerte. No deseaba enviarlo lejos... Así como no soportaba tener lejos a los pequeños gemelos.

Kendra estaba revisando La habitación de Hermione en Clarence House siendo vigilada por Luna, en busca de alguna carta de amenaza. Se sorprendió al encontrar varios videos de bailarines famosos donde sobre cada estuche se leía "Me gusta mejorar, no me apetece dar un paso atrás".

Encontró una agenda personal, con anotaciones de pensamientos de la princesa: _"estudia a los grandes y mejóralo" "La gente siempre está dispuesta a pensar lo peor de ti". " : Cuanto te vi me enamoré y tu sonreíste porque lo sabías... Quizás lo supe muy tarde" "El infierno está vacío, todos los demonios están aquí... mi marido es uno de ellos cuando se va por esa" "A veces, cuando bailo, siento que algo sagrado se apodera de mí en esos momentos. Mi espíritu es uno con la Creación... extraño bailar en la escuela, extraño enseñar... extraño mi libertad" "Mis hijos son el milagro más grande, lo único que amo y me mantiene cuerda en esta cárcel" "Obras de caridad = Obras de amor y desprendimiento... Da todo por el pueblo, no te rindas Hermy" "Todo empieza con el perdón, porque para sanar al mundo, primero tenemos que curarnos a nosotros mismos". "Haz del amor tu arma para derrotar cualquier maldad... no importa cuánto me lastimen no voy a ser mala con nadie, yo seré feliz". "El Duque de Montrose, Cormac es un acosador... #SaveMe"_

— Tenemos un sospechoso — Miró a Luna — ¿Qué sabes del Duque de Montrose, Cormac James Graham?

Luna abrió la boca— Sé que cuando Hermione ingresó Royal "Conservatoire of Scotland, Academia escocesa Real de Música y Arte Dramático" él siempre estaba tras Su alteza, cuando se casó se obsesionó con la figura angelical que Hermione muestra cuando sonríe. Le envía flores y saludos al príncipe, pero no se ha acercado.

— ¿Cómo la conoció en el conservatorio? — Kendra dejó la agenda.

— Sé que llevaban clases de danza y violín juntos, Hermione es excelente tocando el violín, incluso salió con un Galés... eran cercanos... prácticamente compartían todo... se acabó cuando él se mudó a Alemania con su abuelo...— Luna se tapó la boca — He hablado de más.

— Lo has hecho, pero no diré nada.

Charlie ingresó a la habitación — El príncipe ha dicho que recibía amenazas de un desconocido... por las presuntas infidelidades que ha cometido.

— ¿presuntas? eso ni él se lo cree. Tenemos un sospechoso, Al duque de Montrose, debemos averiguar qué ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas. — Kendra acarició su vientre. — Voy a encontrarlos y voy a dispararle en la cabeza al idiota...

_[...]_

Hermione y Theo estaban abrazados con los ojos vendados. El conde había recibido un balazo en el brazo izquierdo, los tres sentían la brisa en su piel, La princesa tenía la mejilla derecha adolorida, la habían abofeteado cuando le preguntaron por David Garrett III (el violinista) y ella dijo que era un gran amigo.

Habían oído los lamentos de Astoria cuando recibió golpes de parte de una mujer, según los llantos de "la mujer malvada" estaban sangrando y era posible que su hijo hubiera muerto.

— Si se atreven a mirarnos cuando nos marchemos vamos a dispararles — Advirtió la mujer.

Escucharon los sollozos de Astoria. Sufría inevitablemente. El sonido de una camioneta alejándose los sobresaltó, esperaron varios minutos hasta sacarse la venda de los ojos.

— ¡estamos en escocia! — Exclamó Hermione — Ese es el lago Ness.

— Ayú...dame... por ...favor... me desan...gro— Astoria estaba atada de manos y pies, tirada sobre la hierba.

La princesa se inclinó sobre ella para desatarla — ¿el niño es de Draco?

— Sí...

Hermione lejos de enojarse asintió y con ayuda de Theodore la liberaron para salir de la orilla del lago, necesitaban ayuda médica. Ambos perdían mucha sangre así que rompió parte de su vestido para limpiarlos y llevarlos la casa turística más cercana. Iba a salvar al hijo de Draco, las vidas inocentes no debían de perderse.

Por eso era la princesa del pueblo y reina de corazones, anteponía el bienestar de otros al suyo. Cuánto le dolía el corazón por la noticia del niño ilegítimo, pero era demasiado buena para abandonarla.


	17. Capítulo XVI

_— Caprice 24. Hermy— Jean miraba a su hija de 8 años con severidad — Si no te conviertes el violín jamás podrás sentir el baile como parte de ti._

_— Es difícil mamá —se quejó, sus manos y el cuello le dolían demasiado — Me duele el cuerpo._

_— Sopórtalo, es mejor el dolor del cuerpo a sentir el dolor por amor — Jean le arrebató el violín. — Paganini fue un gran exponente del violín, estúdialo y mejóralo._

_— Yo quiero bailar, jugar y... — Hermione fue interrumpida, debido a que su madre le besó la frente._

_— Serás la mejor hija, Baile, música, actuación... eres una Spencer, si te quedas quieta no vas a ser la mejor. Podrías ser la primer ministro y mano derecha del rey George algún día, eres grande hija— Jean miró a Harry que estaba sentado frente al piano — Tu eres el mejor pianista de tu generación. Ambos serán imparables, nuestro rey los amará y dejaran de lado esa estúpida venganza._

_— Pero no conozco al príncipe_

_— Ni yo a la princesa. — Dijo Harry mientras acariciaba su piano._

_Jean los miró con solemnidad — No, no deben conocerlos porque sufrirán. Solo bailen y toquen. Sean felices con el arte, Ahora Hermy Caprice 24._

_Hermione cerró los ojos, era la melodía más difícil y rápida, se colocó el violín al hombro, lo difícil seria ser amada. Empezó a tocar de manera atrevida. Su entrenamiento era de 5 horas al día, luego ella se quedaba mirando como Harry tocaba el piano durante 5 horas._

_La disciplina musical de su madre le enseñó a soportar todo, pero cuando conoció a David se enamoró de su música, ambos eran inseparables. Se presentaban a concursos en Escocia. Hasta que él se fue a Alemania, le rompió el corazón y desgraciadamente dejó de oír su violín a pesar de tocarlo, ya no oía su propia música, era sorda a su propio violín._

_— Aférrate a tu violín hija, solo él te salvará de todo — Su madre le dijo cuando estaba en su lecho de muerte. — Tu sobresales sola, no sufras por amor, llora en tu violín, no te dejes hundir por nadie de la realeza, se dulce, pero no idiota. — Luego miró a Harry— Protege a tu hermana, ama al piano, sean arte, Contraigan nupcias por amor si pueden... pero no se enamoren de la realeza..._

_— _¿Qué podíamos hacer? éramos dos jóvenes con deseos de ser amados _— _Hermione miró el Lago Ness.

Astoria y Theo se encontraban en el hospital esperando a que llegaran sus respectivos guardaespaldas y la policía.

La habían reconocido algunos pacientes y médicos como la princesa del violín, otros como la princesa de Escocia que había secuestrada recientemente. Se emocionaron y siguieron por los pasillos así que tomó ropa de enfermera y se escapó para ver el lago.

_— ¿Aún no me olvidas? — era la voz profunda de David, pero sabía que era producto de su imaginación. 190 centímetros de alto, cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes como las profundidades del lago, un cuerpo atlético, usaba jeans, camiseta y sostenía el violín en la mano. Lo veía siempre se sentía sola. Una alucinación que a veces la hacía creer que debía ir a un psiquiátrico._

_— _Si no te hubieras ido a Alemania seguiría siendo feliz. _— _Hermione tomo una pequeña roca de la orilla y la lanzó _— _Me dejaste aquí, perdí mi habilidad con el violín.

_— Perdiste autoestima, Herms. Dejaste que un idiota con corona dominara tu corazón— David sonrió — Vuelve a tocar, vuelve a bailar, se libre otra vez. ¿Quieres el amor? Sal a buscarlo. ¿y que si estás casada? puedes alejarte de príncipe y actuar el papel de mujer perfecta..._

— ¿Qué hago cuando te vuelva a ver? — Hermione cerró los ojos.

_— Págale con la misma moneda — David desapreció de la misma manera en que llegó._

Sí, había sido suficientemente sumisa, su matrimonio ya había nacido muerto y ella se encargaría de enterrarlo junto a su marido. Vio como un helicóptero se acercaba así que corrió al hospital, seguramente Theo ya estaría conciente.

Charlie ingresó al hospital los médicos rápidamente le dieron el informe de lo que ocurría con los pacientes. La señora Latimer había sufrido un aborto provocado por golpes, Theodore había recibido un balazo y a la Princesa le habían dado una bofetada que le había puesto morada la mejilla.

En cuanto ingresó el pelirrojo a la habitación de Astoria quedó horrorizado, la mujer se había ahorcado con las sábanas — Llamen al forense — Ordenó y caminó a la otra habitación donde se encontraba su primo. Lo vio junto a Su Alteza Hermione, ambos abrazados. — Buenas noches, ¿Cómo están?

La pareja se apartó

— Bien, el maquillaje cubrirá esto. — Hermione habló tristemente— Theo tendrá que estar en reposo.

— Si, perdí mucha sangre — El conde y la princesa parecían ocultar algo.

Realmente lo hacían hace unos instantes habían compartido un beso, Hermione decidió no negarse sus sentimientos, así que decidió empezar una relación abierta con el conde y este aceptó.

— Su alteza, Astoria Latimer se suicidó — Charlie le informó.

— Es una lástima, mi marido va a llorar. ¿Sabe quién es el culpable de mi secuestro?— Hermione no estaba interesada en lo que ocurriera con la amante de su marido, la alucinación le había hecho notar que solo debía importarle ser feliz.

Charlie usó un tono de voz duro y serio— Sospechamos de una pareja de esposos que estuvo en la fiesta y no habíamos notado su desaparición, en cuanto vuelva a la seguridad de Inglaterra va a ser informada de todo. — Se dio la vuelta para salir — Si quieren ocultar su afectos cierren las cortinas, siempre hay mirones.

Los jóvenes rieron mas no dijeron nada.

El rey recibió a Hermione con los brazos abiertos. La abrazó como a una hija.

— Su majestad— La princesa se arrodilló — He decidido tener un amante.

— ¿Por qué me consultas? — Secretamente estaba agradecido por ello, al fin la niña había despertado. — ¿ha ocurrido algo?

— El conde Wessex será mi amante...— Hermione guardó silencio— He decidido que Draco no debe tener más poder sobre mi, Dijo que jamás me daría el divorcio, pero deseo con todo corazón que pague todas la humillaciones a las que me sometió, solo me ha usado para sus beneficios. Nadie me asegura que a pesar de la muerte de su amante va a ser estable a mi lado... por ello quiero salir del ojo público hasta que mis niños hayan crecido lo suficiente.

El rey guardó silencio, dejó que la princesa siguiera hincada de rodillas. Permitir una infidelidad era embarazoso siendo el representante de la iglesia anglicana. Pero de no hacerlo estaría premiando a su estúpido sucesor.

— Te enviaré al Castillo de Mey en Escocia solo si logras ganar el concurso de violinistas, si no lo logras vas a quedarte con mi nieto y sin amante alguno hasta que se cumplan los 5 años de fidelidad— El rey George sabía que Hermione perdió su talento con el violín luego de lo ocurrido con David Garrett III.

— ¿Harry puede ser mi acompañante de piano? — Preguntó la princesa.

— Desde luego — El rey sonrió, los habían escuchado una sola vez cuando estos tenían 12 y 10 años de edad y se mostraban en el concurso del conservatorio de Escocia. — ¿crees poder ganar?

— Solo déjeme ir a Alemania un par de días y le aseguro que ganaré cualquier concurso que usted desee para cuando reaparezca. —Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas recordaba a su madre siendo estricta con ella y Harry. Recordaba los golpes con la batuta que recibían al equivocarse.

— No voy a permitir que mi mujer me engañe — Draco salió de un armario, la vio arrodillada — ¿Crees que voy a permitirlo?

— Solo me importa el permiso del Rey — La princesa respondió mirando el suelo.

— A mí me interesa escuchar un hermoso concierto, Voy a invitar a varios violinistas — El rey salió de la habitación.

— ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con mi primo? — Draco explotaba de enojo.

— Ninguna, porque yo si he sabido respetar mi matrimonio — Se puso en pie — Te juro que voy a ganar así tenga que venderle mi alma al diablo. Nunca te voy a perdonar que hayas embarazado a esa ramera. Nunca voy a perdonarte así siembres todo el planeta de Girasoles.

El príncipe entrecerró lo ojos — ¿Ya no me amas?

— Te volveré a amar cuando me convierta en la reina consorte, me casé contigo por tu poder, ¿crees que realmente existe el amor?.. — Hermione suspiró agotada— Amo el poder que me ofrece tu posición pero estoy harta de ti, me ahogas cuando finges que me amas, ni siquiera diferencias lo que es querer, gustar, amar y la pasión. Tu familia si lo entiende.

— No vas a herirme con eso, no vas a ganar el concurso porque me aseguraré de traer al mejor del mundo — Draco amenazó con dolor en sus palabras, no lo demostraba, pero su esposa le hizo recordar que de él solo amaba su posición.

— David Garrett III no vendrá por ti. ¿Sabes por qué crees que me tu abuelo me pidió que ganara el concurso? Antes de dedicarme al baile era una violinista por mi madre, fui al conservatorio de Escocia con Harry. Éramos un buen equipo...

— ¿y eso que tiene que ver? — Draco no entendía nada.

— Crees que sabes todo, Yo perdí mi habilidad de oír lo que toco así que es muy probable que el rey crea que no voy a Ganar— la princesa respiró hondo — Por eso me viajaré a Alemania...

Draco respiró hondo — entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme.

La princesa le sonrió y lo abrazó — Te diré un secreto... Mi madre me educó para ignorarte, así que si pierdo tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme trabajando porque te juro que voy a volver a los escenarios sea como bailarina o violinista, ahí me han de llover miles de amantes.

— No eres así. Mione.

— Las personas cambian, amor— la castaña le dio una patada en la entrepierna que lo dejó viendo estrellas — para que no embaraces a tus rameras. Por cierto Astoria se suicidó.

El príncipe soltó un grito desgarrador desde el suelo además de llorar como un niño, ella le dio la espalda para ir a ver sus hijos.

Hermione no giró a verlo, sentía que su amor se convirtió en odio, e iba a dedicarse a herirlo cuantas veces pudiera y en el proceso sería feliz. Eso no quería decir que iba a pasar la peor madre, No, amaba sus hijos como su propia vida, pero no volvería a esconderse en un cascarón de ingenuidad por un idiota que no supo valorarla.


	18. Capítulo XVII

Hermione lloraba sentada al piano junto a Harry, parecía una niña desconsolada, Le dolía el cuello y las manos de tanto tocar su violín.

— Dilo Hermano, Soy una tonta no puedo oír lo que toco — Hermione se sentía frustrada.

— Creo que debes ir a Alemania y devolverle el violín a David o usar el violín eléctrico. — Harry le sonrío. — Iré contigo.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme?

— Sí, siempre lo hago... y más si es por tu felicidad. — el azabache le besó la frente con ternura.

Hermione suspiró — No creo soportar verlo sin evitar a besarlo.

— Creí que tu esposo era el primero en todo

— No, mi primer gran amor es el violín y el baile, Mis hijos, luego sigue David, Theodore y por último el hombre más idiota del reino— La princesa se limpió las lágrimas. — Volvamos a ensayar. — Se levantó, alisó su falda, Tomó el violín, se colocó en posición.

—Turkish March de Mozart — Harry anunció.

— Pero si es un solo de Piano, ¿cómo voy a...?

Harry empezó a tocar el piano y a ella no le quedó más que seguirlo, le gustaba esa melodía era la más fácil, empezaba sintiéndola cuanto más rápido iba trataba de concentrarse conocía las partituras de memoria. Se escuchaba tocando, entonces su oído se negó a oír más, sentía como las cuerdas eran frotadas, como movía los dedos.

El joven Spencer se quedó admirado su hermana no se escuchaba, empezó a tocar "tercer movimiento Summer" el cual era conocido como "storm o Presto" una pequeña parte de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, era la melodía equivocada aunque se oía realmente grandiosa, pero demostraba lo molesta y frustrada que estaba, veía como sufría mientras tocaba y las gotas de sudor caían por sus frente, sus labios estaban casi morados.

— Suficiente, el violín Windsor no es para ti — Harry le arrebató el violín. — Si no te oyes deja de tocar o imagínalo. Beethoven era sordo aún así

— Da igual lo que haga sin mi Stradivarius, no soy nadie — Hermione se frustró. — Este violín no soy yo, no logro sentirlo. La madera, la textura el peso, su sonido todo está mal con el Windsor.

— Lo peor es que lleva el apellido de tu marido y Stradivarius es una pieza de colección, sonido perfecto, grabados preciosos y madera ligera — El azabache suspiró — ¿Cuándo mamá te enseño a tocar por quien lo hacías? ¿Cuándo estuviste con David para quien tocabas? ¿Cuál es tu motivación el día de hoy? ¿Ir al castillo de Escocia? Necesitas algo más fuerte.

— Con David aprendí a tocar por amor, con mama tocaba por el baile y ahora estoy molesta con Draco. Busco la concentración, disfrutar la melodía es peor no escucho nada... Desde que David me dejó no quise tocar ni sentir las cuerdas por eso le di mi violín... y él me dio el suyo como una promesa de volvernos a ver. — La joven princesa suspiró — Debó reconciliarme con él... verlo otra vez...

— ¿para qué te acuestes con él? — Daphne ingresó furiosa. — Mi abuelo me comentó tu decisión, no creí que fueras a caer tan bajo. ¿Quieres ser una cualquiera como las mujeres de tu familia?

— Daphne Retráctate — Harry se veía enojado.

— ¿o qué? ¿Vas a romper nuestro compromiso?. No lo harás me amas y sabes que lo que digo es cierto... Tu hermana va a convertirse en...

Hermione la abofeteó — Respetos guardan respetos, no vengas a defender a tu hermano cuando él embarazó a su amante y pretendió que yo cuidara de ese niño.

— ¡El cual ya no existe porque la mataste! — Lanzó Daphne, estaba cubierta por la ira ya que la que consideraba una amiga no era fiel a los deberes morales.

— Princesa Daphne le pido que abandone mi hogar y me devuelva el anillo que le di — El azabache se paró delante de su hermana — No voy a permitir que le falte al respeto a un miembro de mi familia, así como no considero prudente casarme con usted después de ver cómo trata a mi hermana.

Daphne alzó la mano para darle un golpe pero se detuvo en el aire. — Yo me exalté, no era...

— Entrégueme el anillo, no es la indicada para portarlo — Harry insistió. — No hay marcha atrás en mi decisión Su alteza. Iré a hablar con el Rey para disculparme por haberme comprometido...

— No puedes abandonarme, falta un mes para la boda... tengo todo listo... yo no quise...

Hermione oía como su cuñada suplicaba, no iba a decir nada, estaba muy herida para hacerlo. Iba a ganar el concurso y alejarse de Daphne y Draco. En cuanto la Princesa Real se marchó con el corazón roto Harry le dedicó una triste sonrisa para continuar el ensayo.

No podía imaginar la tonada, entraba en pánico y no conseguía tocar bien, se perdía una y otra vez, pero ello parecía no importarle a su hermano estaba volcando sus emociones en el piano como la noche en la que falleció su madre.

Harry Spencer, no lloraba jamás, él se desahogaba con el piano.

.

.

Hermione y Harry llegaron a la casa del mejor violinista alemán, las emociones era increíbles desde fuera escucharon una maravillosa melodía de violín y una guitarra.

— Sonata n° 1 de Paganini — La princesa la reconoció desde el coche — está usando mi Stradivarius, su sonido es tan dulce. — empezaron a oír como la melodía se frustraba y recomenzaba a tocar "primer movimiento Summer" otra vez de Vivaldi.

— Al parecer también se quedó sordo como tú, van a necesitar más que intercambiar violines. — Harry miró el estuche del violín y luego a Hermione con complicidad — Necesitan volver a ser uno con la música y redimirse entre ustedes... Hacer algo que no hicieron antes.

En cuanto David y Hermione se encontraron notó el alivio del rubio, (Era 20 centímetros más alto que su hermana y él) Su cabello rubio lo llevaba atado a la nuca en un moño, se veía muy sencillo, una camiseta y unos jean negros lo vestían. Su saludo fue un beso en los labios, un abrazo y un beso en el cuello como en antaño, se sintió incomodo, pero solo le estrecho la mano al que fue un amigo suyo.

— Toffifee — Así le decía David a la joven princesa en referencia a un dulce de avellana crujiente envuelta de caramelo, con crema de avellana y cubierta de un delicioso chocolate. — Sigues tan hermosa, radiante, sé que tienes dos niños hermosos, pero no se nota...

— Tú sigues tan guapo como te recordaba...

Entonces empezaron a dialogar del problema de no enterarse de los que tocaban en sus respectivos violines, hicieron el cambio, Harry les hizo de acompañante, pero no funcionó, ambos jóvenes se abrazaron mientras en el piano seguía el azabache tocando "La campanella". Quedó tan concentrado en la melodía que no notó cuando los violinistas se retiraron, solo quería volver a tocar por Hermione. La memoria muscular de sus manos y dedos no era algo que fuese a recobrar de la noche a la mañana, se frustró cuando se fallaba en las notas. Su madre lo pondría a entrenar durante 8 horas diarias, pero ahora él lo doblaría su ensayo a así dejara de dormir, ahora que estaba nuevamente soltero contaba con más tiempo libre. Se encontraba dispuesto a hacer feliz a su hermana y a salvarla de lo que creía era una cárcel de oro.

Su padre estaba contento por haber dejado a la Princesa Real Daphne con el corazón roto, al principio se sintió obligado a amarla, pero fue generando afecto por esa rubia intolerable. Ahora que la había dejado se sentía dolido y a la vez aliviado, no podría haber soportado ser la marioneta su ex novia.

Ya se recuperaría, tal vez podría volver a formar un trio con Ginny y Luna como en los viejos tiempos o empezar su carrera de pianista. De todos modos estaba en edad de casarse para tener un heredero para a Conde de Spencer, Si se hubiera unido a Daphne la familia Spencer hubiera dejado el cargo, tal vez eso planeaba la gente Rey, acabar con su familia, eso no lo permitiría.

Dejó de tocar y escuchó gemidos así que para sacarse de la imagen prosiguió a tocar durante cuatro horas seguidas.

Una vez en el avión de regreso a Reino Unido Hermione tomó medicamento anticonceptivo.

— ¿Ahora puedes escuchar lo que tocas? — Preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa

— No lo creo, pero la tensión sexual fue tanta que tuvimos que saciarnos, debí haberme mudado a Alemania con él.

— A papa le hubiera dado un infarto al saber que a tus 17 años te ibas por amor. — Harry le miró a los ojos — Pero hubieras sido feliz.

— ¿y disfrutaste cuando el otro te tomó? — Draco le dijo en cuanto dos puso un pie en la habitación de los gemelos.

Hermione dejó su violín a un lado de la puerta, se acercó a sus hijos que estaban despiertos en sus cunas, ni siquiera miró a su marido. — ¿Cómo están los príncipes más hermosos del mundo?, acabo de regresar de Alemania, recuperé mi antiguo violín, sigo sin poder escucharlo. No me importa si pierdo el concurso siempre y cuando esté con ustedes. Jonh eres muy lindo, Mary eres preciosa. Los amo. — Los niños movían las manitas así que se las ingenió para cargarlos a la vez. — ¿tienen hambre? ¿No les gusta la formula? — Miró en dirección a Draco. — Sostén a Lyra voy a amantar a...

— Bien. — El príncipe interrumpió y se acercó a para tomar a su hija— Aunque creo que deberías alimentar a la mayor antes ya que es... — Dejó de a hablar cuando vio como Hermione desabrochaba su blusa y sacaba su seno para acercarlo a la boca del bebé. Tragó grueso, aquello era lo más sensual que había visto, antes había odiado ver a alguna mujer hacerlo y ahora con su esposa haciéndolo el calor se apoderaba. — Soy un depravado— susurró.

— Por eso embarazaste a...

Draco interrumpió — Fue algo que no ideé, creo que con ello Astoria pensaba atarme... Me duele que se haya suicidado, pero no tanto como la vez que perdiste a nuestro primer hijo, yo no... ¿Mione podríamos...?

— No, voy a alejarme de ti, ya te lo he dicho, No soy tu premio de consolación ahora que tu amante ha muerto... Si realmente la amaste dale su luto adecuado y déjame en paz— Hermione no lo miraba, estaba concentrada viendo a su niño.

— ¿es necesario que tengas un amante?

— Son dos de hecho— La princesa alzó la vista y le sonrió — Tengo una relación abierta con Theodore... y también a un antiguo amigo del conservatorio... Yo sé cubrir mis huellas de los tabloides, no soy para nada evidente como tú, cielo.

— No puedes herirme...

— Tú lo hiciste antes y me juraste fidelidad de manera falsa. Ahora sé mi amigo por el bien de nuestros niños. — Hermione habló de manera cortante.

Draco comprendió que debía dejar a su esposa alejarse de él, tanto como anhelase. No deseaba enfadarla otra vez porque su hombría aún seguía punzando de dolor, si continuaba hablando podría hacerse acreedor de alguna bofetada o quién sabe algo peor: un golpe con el estuche del violín en las joyas de la corona.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Era triste para Draco meditar a solas en Clarence House donde vivió todo con Hermione, sentía tristeza, la única que ahora quería a su lado era su esposa, escuchar su risa, sus regaños... pero ella a pesar de no oír su violín tocó sin temor una melodía de nombre "corazón de Niño" Lo hizo con tal maestría, incluso la compañía de Harry en el piano fue magistral, le ganó a los participantes del concurso.

Se fue al castillo Mey. Obviamente solo se quedó observando como ganaba el concurso, como se despedía de sus abuelos, del señor Spencer, de su cuñado y de Narcissa su madre para luego ver como se marchaba con sus hijos en brazos, Si le preguntaban diría que estaba pensando en ella y sus hijos. Pensaba que si fuera tan inocente como hace años seguro que serían inmensamente felices.

Sus deberes le impedían ir a verla con regularidad así que tenía que volar 5 horas hasta Escocia. Donde Ginevra y Luna lo recibían para que viese a los niños, pero no a Hermione. A ella la veía hablando con otros hombres en el jardín, no se molestó en preguntar quiénes eran, verla era suficiente para sentirse desvaído y triste.

No encontraba motivos para acercarse a ella a pesar de desearlo y añorarla, no le apetecía si quiera pensar en molestar el muro emocional que ella construyó para él. Después de que su esposa se alejó sabiamente, no era capaz de reclamar más después de herirla rudamente, al fin y al cabo ser feliz es lo único que debía exigirle y si su esposa ya era feliz con sus amantes, no podía rebatirle. No tenía cara para hacerlo. Hubiera sido estúpido e hipócrita de su parte ¿cierto?

Sus hijos seguían creciendo, su segundo año de casado lo pasó solo con una copa de whiskey, el tercero de igual forma, la prensa rumoreaba que estaban separados por las infidelidades del príncipe, Draco solo pensaba que ahora era no importaba que ella lo engañase, estaban a mano. Su hermana iba gritarle que era culpa suyo que ahora fuese considerada una solterona caprichuda como años atrás (cuando el buscaba el verdadero amor a sus 24 años). Le dijo que la culpa la tenía él por involucrarse con Astoria, si él no hubiera metido las cuatro ahora estaría casada con Harry Spencer. Harto le dijo: "Tu eres responsable de tus actos, culpaste a mi esposa de algo que es inocente, de haberme encontrado en la misma situación que mi cuñado también te hubiera botado... Siempre te has saboteando en tus relaciones, date cuenta que tu egoísmo y la falsa empatía que muestras hace que tu trastorno crezca" por lo que se ganó una bofetada.

Su hermana fue diagnosticada como sociópata a los 23 años ya que buscaba destruir todo, no le sorprendería que hubiese sembrado alguna duda en su esposa. Decía no querer la corona, pero sus actos egoístas y traicioneros evidenciaban lo opuesto.

Su cuñado se casó con una pelirroja (parecida a Ginny) hace unos meses, así que Hermione fue a verlo para que asistiesen juntos, deseó que fuera así por siempre ya que en público eran un equipo hasta pudo romper el protocolo y abrazarla, robarle un beso. Algo que enloqueció a los camarógrafos, Su esposa era la mujer perfecta en cámaras y lejos de ellas lo trataba con frialdad, como a un amigo distante. Lo merecía por no haber cortado su amistad con Astoria. Recordaba a su hermana llorando por los pasillos de Clarece House o tocando el piano de manera fatal ya que decía que era una manera de pensar en Harry Spencer. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que ya no era parte de la vida de su ex? así como él en la vida de esposa.

Entendía que pedir perdón o hacer cualquier cosa no lograría nada pero estaba esperándola, no le importaba cuanto tiempo fuese y no le importaba cual fuera la edad que tuvieran para cuando Hermione dejase que se acercara, él la estaría esperando para pedirle otra oportunidad.

Se encontraba tan confundido, no sabía si llorar, sentarse a pensar, molestarse, buscarla o solamente esperar. Empezaba creer que era algo absurdo estar con otra persona y preguntarse cómo hubiese sido si la hubiese conocido de otra manera, si jamás hubiese dejado a Astoria entrar en su vida, si él no hubiera sido un patán... trataba de no sentir puesto que su salud peligraba y de ser así el reino caería en manos de su loca hermana... No quería ser como el resto de hombres... quería volver a ser feliz, ser el que no sufría ni se encontraba desvaído, deseaba ser el príncipe que no era catatónico. Volver a ser quien soñaba con casarse por amor, Pero su madre acabó por destruir sus emociones, le rompió el corazón por ello bloqueó sus sentimientos.

Intentó algo con Kendra pero conoció a Astoria con quien compartió un vínculo emocional, pensaba que ella lo salvaría de su dolor, le dio todo, dinero, ropa joyas, le decía amarla, creyó que lo salvaría del vacío, ahora lo veía claro, sentía una gran obsesión con quién lo estaba usando.

Necesitaba una oportunidad para enamorarse verdaderamente de su esposa, una oportunidad que ella le negaba con justa razón, cuando se acercaba a ella en el castillo Mey ella lo silenciaba y pedía que dijera que tal sonaba las melodías que ella tocaba en el violín, lo callaba y pedía su opinión sobre el baile... lo silenciaba y pedía que acompañara a hacer las compras del castillo en la ciudad acompañados de sus guardaespaldas, lo callaba y pedía que la tomara, que le hiciera el amor, ella era tan fogosa como siempre, al menos compartían el vínculo sexual... Solo faltaba el vínculo emocional que parecía esfumarse cada vez que aparecía su primo. Actuaban como amigos pero no eran ni eso...

Varias veces se cruzó con un violinista alemán en el castillo o incluso con su primo Theodore, lo cuales se sonreían y se retiraban a los jardines. Como era evidente Hermione a sus amantes solo les permitía ver a sus hijos una vez al mes.

Sus hijos de tres años eran su mundo, vivía para ellos... Las navidades era donde habían podido estar juntos reunidos con el rey como una verdadera familia. Empezaba a escribirle cartas a su esposa donde iban todos los versos tristes sobre su estado de ánimo, en algún momento sintió haberse convertido en un patético ya que pensaba en aquellos momentos cuando fueron felices o más o menos felices.

Quería seguir vivo sólo para algún día decirle que se sentía solo sin ella, Quería una historia donde el final fuera con un "Vivieron felices para siempre" como su antepasado, como el rey Draco I que a pesar de huir del matrimonio acabó casado por amor con esa joven que también huyó de él, fuera la historia de amor que más le fascinó... no le importaría convertirse en sirviente con tal de que su esposa lo observase otra vez con amor.

Estaba en la lavandería del castillo Mey, la ropa de su pequeña de Lyra fue sido manchada con vómito tras los saltos que dio en los brazos de Harry. Así que antes de que se echara a perder el vestido favorito fue a usar la lavadora, metiendo también la camisa de su cuñado en otra. Sí, le gustaba fingir que era una persona normal.

— Deja de mirarme así, solo soy un buen padre. — Le dijo al perro que lo observaba, era un pastor alemán entrenado. Un regalo de David por supuesto. — Mira, aquí no hay ninguna galleta que pueda darte, así que ve a jugar a mis hijos y mi cuñado, han de estar extrañándote.

El can giró la cabeza levemente, se negaba a dejarle solo, parecía intuir la tristeza que albergaba en su interior, en el último año siempre lo seguía mientras estaba en el castillo. Draco percibió la vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo, lo sacó y miró, era Daphne.

—¿qué quieres? — preguntó con molestia, hace una semana su hermana había actuado como una verdadera loca en un centro comercial. Luchó por un vestido con una mujer cuando podía mandar a un diseñador a hacerle una réplica. Además había arrojado y peleado con una empleada.

— Nada, pero aquí nadie no puede llamarte ya que están llorando... Mamá murió. — la voz de su hermana sonaba tan dulce como si disfrutara del momento. — sé que mi querido Harry está ahí, dile que estoy destrozada y que quiero verlo.

No alcanzó a oír lo último, cayó de rodillas. Otra vez no. Hace años había perdido a su padre por culpa de su madre. Ahora la perdería a ella. Empezó a temblar, no resistiría este golpe. Sus emociones bloquearon cualquier movimiento o intento de hablar, sólo había lágrimas.

El perro empezó a ladrar desesperado, El príncipe heredero no reaccionaba a las lamidas y pequeños golpes que recibía para ser reanimado por la mascota, el can salió en busca de su ama, le ladró, jaló de su vestido.

— ¿Shadow? ¿Qué ocurre? — Hermione dejó a su hijo en brazos de Luna.

El perro la soltó y salió por la puerta, volvió para ver si la seguía.

—Mami, shado quiere que lo sigas. — Scorpius le explicó. — ve.

La princesa asintió y fue tras el can.

_El cumpleaños de Lucius Windsor se celebraba en Clarence House, Lucius Príncipe de Gales, Junto a su esposa Narcissa y a sus hijos el príncipe Draco Duque de York y la Princesa Real Daphne Windsor. A sus 55 años solo anhelaba cargar a los nietos que vendrían pronto, claro si sus hijos se casaban._

_— Esposo — Narcissa era la mujer más dulce que había conocido desde su adolescencia, Lucius la amaba sin duda. Él le había sido fiel es sus 30 años de matrimonio — Tengo un regalo para ti._

_Le pasó una pequeña caja._

_El príncipe Lucius abrió la caja que leyó una y otra vez, de manera inesperada se tomó el pecho, en el área del corazón._

_— ¡Papá! ¿Qué ocurre? — Draco se arrodilló junto a su padre. —¡médico! ¡Daphne llama al médico!._

_Su hermana no reaccionó, parecía no entender que ocurría. La misma actitud cuando estuvo en un desfile la semana pasada cuando goleó a una modelo porque se veía más hermosa que ella._

_— Duele... mucho... — Fueros las últimas palabras de Lucius y el paro cardíaco fulminante se llevó._

_Cuando el médico le dio la noticia de la hora de muerte, nadie podía creerlo, Daphne no mostraba ninguna reacción, no lloró ni gritó. Su madre alegó que se lo merecía por infiel._

_Draco tomó la carta, leyó una y otra vez. Decía: "Lucius, sé todo, te amé durante nuestros diez primeros años de matrimonio, pero pronto nuestra pequeña Daphne me dijo que te vio susurrándole cosas a la cocinera, lo supe entonces eran amantes... Decidí destruirte... Me acosté con muchos hombres, tuve varios amantes de los que nunca supiste... Tu parecías seguir amándome pero no. Mi regalo de cumpleaños es decirte que no te amo y mis amantes me han dado más placer de lo que tú lo has hecho... Con Cariño Cissy"_

_Las infidelidades eran mentira, Draco a su corta edad había pedido hacerle un regalo a su madre, así que con ayuda de su padre y la cocinera trabajaron arduamente en la comida sorpresa. Daphne lo sabía, estuvo incluida en el plan... Pero pronto empezó a actuar de manera extraña, no le preocupaba su seguridad,_ _manipulaba a todos a su antojo, discutía con cualquiera que se negaba a cumplir sus caprichos._

_— Creí que nada los iba a separar, una mentira fue suficiente para destruir a mamá y su amor por papá. — Daphne le susurró a su hermano en el funeral._

_Gran Bretaña estaba de luto por el príncipe que se fue, por el hombre justo que esperaban gobernara con amor y solidaridad. Draco no podía llorar por su padre en medio del funeral por culpa del protocolo, sería mostrar debilidad ante el pueblo, su madre no mostraba sentimiento alguno al igual que su hermana._

_Habló con su abuelo, enviaron a la princesa a terapia... Su conducta extraña había hecho que la joven ganase el nombre de "Daphne la caprichosa". El psiquiatra demostró que era más que eso, era Sociópata... Dicho de otra manera, el diagnóstico decía Trastorno de la personalidad Antisocial._

_Las mujeres de su vida destruyeron a su padre y parecían tratar de hacerlo con el resto de su familia. La única manera de evitar que su destino fuera el mismo era eliminar sus emociones, no sentir mucho pues su madre se dedicaba a envenenarlo._ _Estaba sufriendo demasiado y le aquejaba la catatonia._

_Lloró en brazos de su abuelo tras mostrarle la carta, más tarde fue nombrado de Draco Príncipe de Gales y otros títulos adicionales._

_— Abuelo el dolor me está matando — dijo el príncipe a su anciano abuelo de 85 años. — todo lo que mamá y mi hermana hicieron me está matando... Kendra hace lo posible para ayudarme, es tan buena que siento no merecerla..._

_El rey George VII le acarició la cabeza, el año pasado estuvo a punto de lograr que su hijo conociera a una señorita de gran corazón, pero por azares del destino ahora su nieto estaba en brazos de otra mujer, que era tan buena y responsable. El rey creyó que su nieto superarían la muerte de Lucius... Se equivocó... Pronto Astoria hizo aparición en la vida de Draco para empezar a destruirlo..._

_Bloqueó sus emociones antes de ello por lo que no notó las verdaderas intenciones de esa mujer, el Rey también se sintió traicionado por lo ocurrido, envió a Narcissa lejos de su familia, con Daphne no lo podía hacer, ni ella era consciente del trastorno que padecía, no le interesaba ir a terapia por ello la mantenía vigilada._

_Ideó mil maneras de ayudar a su familia, pero sus jóvenes herederos se perdían más. Cuando Draco le contó su idea de matrimonio la rechazó... No porque Astoria Latimer fuera divorciada... dedo a que se aprovechó la debilidad de su nieto para hacerse con el poder. Salud mental era algo que no poseía esa mujer... Con los problemas que tenía su familia era suficiente. Requería a alguien con astucia y amor. Necesitaba unir a su nieto con una Spencer, la única que existía en esa familia._

* * *

Aquí me inspiré tres canciones de Canserbero para escribir. Por ello han de notar cierta similitud con los pensamientos de Draco.

~Stupid Love Story  
~ Maquiavélico  
~ Pensando En Ti.


	20. Capítulo XIX

─ Reacciona, Amor... ─ Con ayuda de Harry habían llevado a Draco a la habitación de Hermione. ─ ¿qué pasó?

El príncipe no reaccionaba se encontraba catatónico. Rígido como una roca mientras el llanto emergía de sus ojos sin parar. Acurrucado en la cama lejos de sus pequeños para que no se asustaran.

La duquesa llamó al médico real del Castillo Mey. Le explicó lo ocurrido, el doctor le puso un sedante que hizo que Draco dejara la rigidez y durmiera profundamente.

─ Creo que es la quinta vez que sucede y esta vez no ha podido hablar. ─ Explicó cuando terminó de estirar los músculos del príncipe ─ va a despertar en unas horas, estará normal.

─ ¿quinta vez? ─ preguntó La princesa de 29 años. ─dígame cuando empezó todo esto.

─ El príncipe sufrió de esto, una semana después del fallecimiento de su Padre Lucius. Luego tras enterarse del trastorno antisocial de su hermana, era tan sensible que empezó a bloquear sus emociones, aprendió a hacerlo con gran maestría... Antes de conocerla sufrió tanto... ─ el médico veía al príncipe con tristeza ─ las terapias eran duras, la medicina no lo curaba. El rey sospechaba que todo tenía que ver con su madre... Narcissa iba envenenando la mente de su hijo...

─ Pero ama sus hijos, él en verdad puede sentir, él nos ama. ─ Hermione replicó con seguridad.

─ el príncipe dejó de creer en la moralidad y respeto... Lo ha visto en los periódicos se volvió tan escandaloso como su hermana, la raíz es que él no tolera sentir dolor por mucho tiempo, se embriaga cuando sucede y dice incoherencias... Cuando usted perdió a su primer hijo el príncipe cayó otra vez en la catatonia, lloraba en su despacho... Sufrió con usted...

─ sé que eso no ocurrió cuando me secuestraron. ─ Hermione habló un tanto herida. ─ solo preguntaba por su amante... Él...

─ Supongo que creía amar a la señora Latimer o decidió hacerlo así para no estar catatónico delante de los invitados del Señor Theodore... ─ El médico se encogió de hombros ─ Pero luego de que usted se marchará el Clarence House... El príncipe estuvo sedado la mayor parte del tiempo según me dijeron mis colegas.

─ ¿por qué no se me informó lo que estaba ocurriendo? ─ La Duquesa se sentía frustrada. ─ No me comunicaron de esto durante mis cuatro años de casada, ni una sola palabra.

─ El príncipe nos ordenó no hacerlo, la lástima no es algo que el príncipe tolere con facilidad, dijo que no iba a retenerla de esa manera. ─ El médico se retiró.

─ ¿por qué? ─ Hermione se acercó a su marido. ─ Idiota, siempre piensas en ti... No me contaste. ¿Bloquear emociones? ¿A qué tonto se le ocurre? Solo a ti pedazo de tonto.

─ Daphne es sociópata. ─ Harry no podía creerlo, entendía como lo había acosado y manipulado, no era empática... ─ aquel día que te gritó parecía otra, tan fuera de sí...

─ No importa lo que tenga mi cuñada, mi marido es mi prioridad por ahora... Necesito saber que lo ha puesto así. ─ la duquesa dudaba que fuera por un vestido sucio de Lyra. ─ Mejora pronto.

─ ¡acaba de Morir! ─ el médico retornó sorprendiendo a la castaña que se aferró a su marido, para verificar lo que se le estaba diciendo. ─ La madre el príncipe ha fallecido...

Harry resistió el deseo de patear el médico, había visto la angustia en el rostro de su hermana, aferrándose a su cuñado. La había asustado sin querer.

En el funeral Draco no lloraba, no podía mostrarse herido ya que el protocolo no lo permitía, caminaba tras el ataúd vestido completamente de negro sosteniéndose apenas en pie. Su esposa le tomó de la mano, no lo soltó en ningún momento. Le dio valor... Lo sostuvo mostrándole que no estaba solo. Él no lloró después del entierro, no odiaba a su madre a pesar de que trató de envenenar su mente, tenía claro que los celos y las mentiras de Daphne ocasionaron todo. Decidió volver a bloquear esas emociones o quedaría catatónico por el sufrimiento.

─ Volveré a Clarence House. ─ Hermione soltó cuando estuvieron solos en la alcoba del príncipe se disponía a denudarse delante de él.

─ ¿en serio? ─ Draco alzó la mirada esperanzado, pero luego la cambió por frialdad. ─¿por qué?

─ Quiero volver... Solo eso, tu hermana no parecía afectada y me aterra pensar que vaya a herirte como lo hizo conmigo. ─ Se retiró la blusa negra dejándola en un perchero. Podía leer algo en su marido, estaba luchando internamente.

─ No regreses, eres feliz en Escocia... Yo no quiero que esteés aquí, vete. ─ soltó como orden.

─ Entonces me quedaré a dormir esta noche. ─ La princesa se acercó a su marido. ─ Hoy no te dejaré.

─ Gracias Mione. ─ el príncipe dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

─ ¿me has extrañado alguna vez? ─ preguntó Hermione caminando solo en bragas hacia su marido. ─ ve más allá, quiero abrazarte antes de dormir.

El príncipe que ya se encontraba en pijama la obedeció, solo dormir, solo eso, pero fue una muestra silenciosa de amor de parte de la princesa, en el fondo de su corazón sentía un poco de afecto por su marido, no lo había olvidado del todo.

Cuando la pareja real cumplió los seis años de matrimonio, el conde de Wessex se casó con una extranjera dejando en el olvido así a la princesa de Gales. Asistieron al matrimonio donde Draco tuvo que consolar a su esposa con besos ya que se notaba un poco afligida. Más tarde la pareja se hubo encerrado a beber brandy y el licor hizo lo suyo. Cuando ambos despertaron completamente desnudos volvieron a entregarse físicamente, pero al acabar la ella volvió a marcharse.

Algo que Hermione olvidó mencionar era que desde que Theodore y David dejaron de ser sus amantes ella arrojó el frasco de anticonceptivos el retrete. Y de eso hacía tres meses.

Una semana después del matrimonio del conde de Wessex, el rey envió por los príncipes. Los necesitaba para que realizaran un viaje a Botswana, Okakarara para celebrar su regreso a la Mancomunidad de naciones gobernadas por Gran Bretaña.

— Viajarán hoy en la tarde, sin mis bisnietos. — Miró a Draco y a Hermione asentir. — A África, lo haría yo pero soy un anciano.

— Su majestad no diga eso. — Hermione objetó. — se nota fuerte.

— Tengo el triple de años que tú, voy en silla de ruedas a todos los eventos por ello he pensado en abdicar pronto para dedicarme a mis nietos y bisnietos. — El Rey los miró con solemnidad — por ello quiero que empiecen a solucionar sus problemas íntimos para que gobiernen con amor mi pueblo.

— Abuelo, no puedes abdicar, estás tan fuerte como un toro. — Draco no se sentía preparado para regir, a pesar de haber sido educado para ello desde que empezó a caminar.

— Gracias por esa dulce mentira, pero mis huesos me están matando y necesito descansar por ello irán a Botswana. Llevarán con ustedes a Fred y George, ya son adultos y necesitan ver cómo trabajan en equipo. — sentenció el rey. — por cierto, deseo que tengan otro hijo...

— Trabajaré en ello. — la princesa asintió dejando a su marido con la sorpresa en la cara. — ¿niña o niño? Majestad.

— Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

La pareja Real fueron a despedirse de sus pequeños a los cuales besaron y abrazaron. Los pequeños príncipes de 4 años y medio les desearon feliz viaje.

Más tarde los cuatro príncipes partieron rumbo a África, el viaje fue agotador a pesar de estar cómodos en sus asientos.

Draco estaba esperando el momento oportuno para tratar de enamorar a su esposa. A su vez Hermione sabiendo que el rey abdicaría y que sería Reina Consorte muy pronto, debía hacer las paces con su marido. No se trataba de decirlo y ya. Necesitaba conectar con él... Que él se abriera a ella... Que le mostrara amor... Más que sexo quería amor... Deseaba entender al patán que tenía por esposo. Tenía claro que jamás perdonaría varias cosas, pero los sentimientos negativos eran algo que ya había superado después de sesiones de sexo con David y Theo.

El viaje de seis horas los hizo llegar a las 10pm a Okakarara. El descanso era algo que necesitaban puesto que mañana tendrían una reunión con los jefes de la aún República.

En la reunión Hermione y Draco firmaron el acuerdo de la Unión de Botswana, más tarde rechazaron la oferta del participar en el Safari, eran parte de la celebridad Real por lo cual no disfrutarían del recorrido de tres horas.

— Hemos conseguido una avioneta para dos personas. — George les comentó.

— Pensábamos usarlo pero queremos cedérselo — continuó Fred.

Los gemelos querían unirlos, habían visto cuanto dolor había en ellos también como el amor y atracción que aún sentían.

— Sin piloto no se puede volar. — la princesa objetó.

— Yo seré el piloto. — Draco le sonrió.

Una vez vieron la pequeña avioneta blanca, Hermione se llevó el susto de su vida, no consideraba seguro subir, menos el estar solos en un país que no conocían.

—¿seguro que sabes volar?

— No por nada me gradué con honores de las fuerzas aéreas. — La tomó de la mano y la arrastró al interior. — Veremos los animales en sólo una hora, sin necesidad de ir en un safari.

La princesa usaba un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color, ató su cabello en una coleta alta. Mientras su esposo usaba un esmoquin, se retiró el saco y corbata para volar con libertad. Lo colocó tras su asiento junto a una diminuta maleta que había ahí.

— Ahora que te veo me parece que te estás quedando calvo. — Bromeó Hermione en cuanto ascendieron por los aires.

— Sí, ya me lo han dicho. — Draco gruñó — pero aun así sigo siendo guapo.

— Me agrada esa actitud, no parece que estés mal.

— ¿por qué buscaste que te embarazara tras el aborto? — preguntó él, no podía soportarlo más. — No hablaste de eso conmigo... Aún no lo supero... Soy el maldito culpable de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

La sonrisa que había estado en Los labios de Hermione se esfumó. — regresemos, no quiero estar más tiempo volando.

— No, hasta que me digas por qué.

La duquesa de Rothesay se dedicó a mirar por la escotilla, había jirafas, leones, rinocerontes, el desierto del Kalahari se veía imponente, árboles y praderas secas... Un ambiente muy caluroso se sentía. Draco seguía sobrevolando el lugar, no la miraba pero sabía que esperaba la repuesta.

— ¿qué más podía hacer? — preguntó la castaña.

— Hablar conmigo y no hundirte en el llanto. — respondió él, la observaba, se mordía los labios evitando llorar.

— No entenderías lo que sentí, no podrías saber lo que es perder a tu hijo, no...

— Era mi hijo también, acepto mi culpa, yo iba a ver a Astoria para acabar todo con ella, pero tú... Tras el aborto tú me alejaste, cuando volviste a mirarme solo deseabas sexo, solo querías otro hijo para reemplazar al primero... Me dejaste... solo... — La voz del rubio se quebró. — Rompiste nuestro pequeño vínculo emocional. Algo que Astoria mantenía intacto.

Hermione parpadeó para evitar dejar salir sus lágrimas. — Estás diciendo que si no me hubiera encerrado seríamos felices... Pero tú me engañaste.

— En un principio necesitaba un amigo, mi hermana esta tan loca como una cabra, tu hermano no era tan accesible como quisiera, mi madre sembraba ideas en mí... Ideas sobre la infidelidad, que yo jamás sería feliz y mi abuelo me había hecho elegir esposa. — Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa. — No tenía a nadie, hay vínculos que no se pueden romper tan fácil ¿sabes?... Hablaba con Astoria, una sola vez tuve sexo con ella y resultó embarazada. Ella no sabía si era hijo mío o de su ex esposo. Fue una equivocación revolcarme con ella... Pensé que si en realidad era mío podría convencerte de tenerlo cerca.

— ¿para adorarlo más que a nuestros hijos?

— Para que tuviera un padre que lo amase, para que no se quedara solo en el mundo, mi abuelo me había dicho que lo enviaría a Canadá. — empezó a temblar mientras dirigía la avioneta. Hermione temió por qué quedase catatónico — Yo perdí a mi padre... Sé que tu perdiste a tu madre... ¿Hubieras aceptado que mi hijo creciera sin mí? ¿Hubieras sido feliz? O imagina esto, si te hubieras quedado embarazada de Theo o David y más adelante tendrías que haberte alejado del bebé ¿vivirás con normalidad al saber que tu hijo no está contigo? Te conozco, yo hubiera aceptado al niño como mío porque..

— ¿por qué? — Insistió Hermione —¿me amas o por deber? ¿O solo porque nadie sabe que me acosté con otros hombres?

— Por que un niño no merece alejarse de su progenitor... Merece sentir amor y no me hubiera importado que fuera de otro... Abría asistido al parto, le hubiera mimado como a nuestros otros hijos, sería un príncipe muy amado...

Hermione cerró los ojos, Draco hablaba de un niño que no existía, no lograba comprender si se refería al primer hijo que perdieron, al de Astoria o al que ella podría haber tenido con sus amantes si hubiera sido descuidada. Se refería todos... Eso quería creer.

— Cuando quedé embarazada de nuestro primer hijo pensé en dos nombres. — la duquesa aclaró su voz. — Orión si era niño y Antares si era niña. Lo había planeado, quería que fuera él o la mejor, imaginaba al bebé corriendo por Clarence House y de la nada mis sueños se quebraron como un cristal... Siempre en mi mente he tenido la duda sobre tu amor. Sé que no entiendes los sentimientos, por ello odiaba cada vez que salías y me alejé de ti en cuanto quedé embarazada de los gemelos... Las heridas dejan cicatrices y tú me has herido tanto...

— Lo sé, por eso no pedí ninguna oportunidad luego de que te fuiste.

Vieron nubes de tormenta, su diálogo los había distraído, había una tormenta de arena o algún huracán. No pudieron reaccionar puesto que el viento los arrastró. Draco trataba de mantener el control de la avioneta para mantener a salvo a su esposa. No iba a perderla nunca más, antes muerto.


	21. Capítulo XX

El huracán los arrojó sobre un árbol de 5 metros de altura, por suerte no tenían ni un rasguño. Solo la pequeña avioneta quedó atorada entre las ramas secas.

Horas más tarde la tormenta de aire acabó por tanto Draco revisó el pequeño maletín, había una cuerda y un paquete de latas de cerveza.

Hermione abrió su compuerta dispuesta a bajar del árbol. — Crees que podamos salir de aquí.

— Debo desarmar el avión, bajar las alas, la cabina. — ató la cuerda a una rama para que descendieran. — tardaré un día o dos.

— ¿Tanto? — La princesa tomó la cuerda y miró a su esposo — Tenemos que estar el viernes en el concierto de la Duquesa del Pop. No voy a perdérmelo.

— ¿Estás hablando de la loca que dedicó álbumes a sus ex?

— Sí.

— ¿A la que dispararon en México?— El príncipe descendió por la cuerda primero.

— Sí — afirmó Hermione mientras descendía por la cuerda.

— ¿La que se casó con un detective que luego fingió su muerte? — el príncipe se notaba sorprendido. — Pero ya tiene cuarenta años... Debe tener voz de anciana...

— Tiene 37 años, solo te lleva 4 años.

— y a ti 10 — refutó Draco, se notaba malhumorado. — la recuerdo bien era noticia cuando yo me graduaba de la universidad. Era un fenómeno, todos gritaban sus canciones, iban a sus conciertos... Lloraron cuando le robaron la hija y demás tonterías. Es toda una celebridad en el mundo.

Sí, la música de esa mujer le había sido molesta, había marcado la época más triste de su vida.

— Tienen el mismo nombre— observó el príncipe — Pero su cabello es más desastroso que el tuyo... Y tú eres mejor violinista y bailarina... Una excelente dama de sociedad, aristócrata, los mejores valores morales que he conocido los tienes tú.

Una vez en el piso la princesa se mostró extrañada. Había algo raro en todo lo que decía su marido. — ¿de qué tratas de convencerte? ¿Fue algo tuyo?

— No, solo no me gusta... Sus canciones me rompen, Si ella canta "Bye Mother" o "Bye Daddy" seré yo quien llore. — Explicó Draco.— solo me trae malos recuerdos y mucho dolor.

— Sí, yo también lloraría. — Hermione asintió — fue la canción que mi padre puso en el funeral de mamá... Como sea, Tenemos que encontrar una carretera para ir de vuelta... — Empezó a caminar y delante vio un par de jirafas comiendo hojas de los árboles. — que tan lejos estamos de...

— Unos 600 kilómetros de la base. — Draco estaba pensando en cómo haría descender la avioneta. — tal vez más.

La princesa se sentó en la raíz gruesa del árbol — Dios mío — escuchó como se movía algo detrás de ella, giró y vio una lagartija tan grande como su antebrazo. Dio un gran salto que la posicionó sobre los hombros de su marido que estaba dándole la espalda. — Un bicho muy grande.

El príncipe dio la vuelta para observar — Solo es una lagartija... — La ayudó a bajar de sus hombros. — Creo que estamos en el centro del Kalahari, en éste preciso momento me alegro de haber estudiado zoología.

— ¿Tu estudiaste? — preguntó Hermione con sorpresa. — pensé que sólo te dedicabas a ser príncipe.

El rubio empezó a subir al árbol para ir a desarmar desarmar la avioneta. — Nunca preguntaste cariño. Pensé que Luna y Ginevra te lo habían contado.

— No, Draco no voy a poder sobrevivir aquí... Nos moriremos de hambre.

— Mione, aquí hay suficiente comida, el problema es el agua, dentro vi latas de cerveza.

La princesa desde el suelo vio cómo su esposo sacaba una gran botella blanca de la avioneta — ¿es agua?

— No, es gasolina... Si puedo bajar esta cosa nos iremos volando para llegar al Concierto de tu Duquesa... — Sonaba malhumorado.

— ¿Nos iremos hoy?

— Tengo que desarmarlo, bajarlo y volver a armarlo, tal vez mañana o pasado. — Dijo mientras con una de las pequeñas herramientas empezaba a quitar las hélices de las alas.

Hermione oyó un rugido, empezó a retroceder hasta la base del árbol. — ¿eso es un león?

— Sí, varios leones.

— Baja la cuerda voy a subir.

— No nos molestaran, Mione.

— Tú estás muy bien ahí arriba, pero yo no quiero estar aquí abajo — estaba muy asustada.

Draco bajaba una de las hélices amarradas al otro extremo de la cuerda — No vienen hacia aquí.

— ¿y si vienen?

— Sí no los molestes, ellos no te tomarán en cuenta. — explicó el príncipe.

— ¿y si tienen hambre?

— están muy lejos de aquí, Mione.

Hermione vio a lo lejos correr a un jabalí con sus crías, luego a un jaguar siguiéndolos, escuchó el rugido y asustó aún más. — esto está lleno de animales salvajes. — Vio a una hiena que reía. — ese se está riendo de mí.

— Es una hiena, siempre se están riendo. Ignórala, no muestres ninguna sonrisa.

—¿por qué no?

— Por si te ve los dientes puede pensar que la estás amenazando. — Draco estaba más cerca al suelo en una de las ramas del árbol. Había atado un extremo para bajar cargando la hélice.

La princesa escuchó el gruñido de un rinoceronte y sin pensarlo se trepó al árbol de un salto, llegó hasta una rama donde se sentó. Su marido ya estaba en el suelo sofocando una carcajada. — Esto te gusta.

— Sí, estudié Zoología, es mi lugar... Relájate y disfruta.

— ¿disfrutar de qué? Animales salvajes por todas partes, no hay comida ni agua... — Hermione se mostraba desesperada.

— No hay servicio de habitación, no hay teléfono, no hay un baño...

— Eso es justo lo que necesito ahora.

— Ve detrás de ese matorral. — Draco señaló a lo lejos.

— Los leones están por ahí. — Hermione bajó de un saltó del árbol. — Creo que estos zapatos son resistentes, cualquier otro ya hubiera perdido los tacones. — susurró para sí.

— Sí no los molestas, no te molestarán. — Explicó el príncipe que volvía a subir al árbol para desarmar otra parte.

La princesa de Gales empezó a caminar lejos, un tanto fastidiada por lo que le estaba tocando vivir, jamás había estado en un lugar así, ella era de la ciudad, de un lugar donde había más coches que animales que pudieran comerla. Tenía que ser fuerte, ya algún día le contaría está tonta situación a sus hijos. Diría: "el día que Hermione Windsor casi fue comida por un León y vuestro padre no hizo nada".

En el matorral vio a un pequeño rinoceronte. — Yo no te haré daño, no te estoy molestando. Así que no pasa nada.

De la nada vio a un rinoceronte que se acercaba a toda prisa a ella para embestirla. La princesa corrió para salvar su vida.

Draco que estaba en lo alto de una rama se asustó — ¡cuidado! Corre, corre, sube a un árbol.

Hermione lo hizo así, de un salto subió a un árbol, el rinoceronte se estrelló contra la corteza y se alejó.

— ¿Estás bien, Mione?

— Dijiste que no me molestaría. — comentó resentida y asustada

— Hay una cría de rinoceronte atrás, la madre debió pensar que le estabas molestando. — respondió Draco desde la rama del árbol.

— Solo le hablé y no le mostré los dientes. — se quejó la princesa.

— Ya se fueron.

— No pienso bajar de aquí hasta que podamos volar lejos. — Se quejó la castaña.

— No hay baño ahí arriba — respondió él, evitando reír.

Minutos más tarde Hermione bajó e hizo sus necesidades detrás de otro matorral. Definitivamente su historia sería: "perseguida por un rinoceronte mamá y mi marido me pidió trepar a un árbol" menuda estupidez.

De regreso su esposo había bajado las cervezas. — ¿tienes sed?

— Sí.

— bebe media cerveza. — Hermione tomó la lata y la abrió, al hacerlo salpicó todo sobre Draco.

— No la abra... as.. Aún.— se quejó en cuanto su camisa, su rostro y fueron mojadas.

— Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué hecho mal?

— Esta caliente, cariño. Bebe... — Miró como su esposa se mostraba sedienta y educada al beberlo, sin duda era una dulce dama delicada, sonrió de manera fugaz. — Vamos, se hace tarde, tenemos que encontrar comida antes de que anochezca. He visto un nido de avestruz.

Caminaron durante diez minutos hasta que dieron con el animal, se escondieron entre matorrales.

— ¿muerden? —preguntó Hermione.

— No, dan patadas, pero no soy muy inteligentes, si uno se tumba en el suelo no pueden verlo. — señaló al guardián de los huevos — Ese es un macho, se encarga de vigilar los huevos.

— ya quisiera yo que tu cargues con los embarazos. — bromeó Hermione.

— Jaja, muy graciosa Mione. Tu trabajo es distraerlo.

— ¿Cómo puedo distraer un macho de avestruz?

Más tarde Hermione deseo no haber preguntado eso, puesto que su marido le ayudó a atar un matorral seco en sus caderas y espalda, luego a un palo largo añadieron algo que pareciera ser el cuello y la cabeza.

La princesa de piernas largas y desnudas había caminado fingiendo ser una hembra de avestruz. El avestruz no dudo en acercarse a ella de apoco. Mientras Draco se iba al nido para robar un huevo.

Entonces el príncipe fue visto por la avestruz y perseguido por ésta. Hasta que se escondió en los matorrales.

Media hora más tarde estaban bajo el árbol donde estaba la avioneta, el rubio de rodillas hacia un hueco en la tierra.

— ¿que ha salido mal? — Hermione se sentó en La raíz del árbol.

—Nada, tenemos el huevo...

—¿enterrarlo es normal? — preguntó Hermione.

Draco se puso en pie. — para cocinarlo necesitamos poner una fogata sobre ella, pásame mi encendedor, está en mi saco.

Otra vez Hermione dio un salto a los hombros de su esposo, que está vez tuvo que sostenerla del trasero mientras sentía las piernas de su mujer sobre su nuca. Sí, algo muy erótico para ambos que se miraron con complicidad, la primera vez en años que una mirada lo decía todo.

— No sabía que dabas saltos tan altos, Mione. — La voz sensual de Draco hizo que su esposa se sintiera mucho mejor — Incluso empieza a gustarme.

— Sería divertido hacerle un bisnieto a tu abuelo, aquí en medio del Kalahari. ¿Recuerdas tu fantasía?

— Me gusta esa idea, luego podemos comer...

.

.

La noche había cubierto el Kalahari, la pareja luego de darse más que caricias encendieron una fogata, cocinaron el huevo que cenaron.

— Cariño tenemos que tener cuidado con esos individuos. — Draco le colocó su saco encima y la abrazó.

— ¿a la hiena?

— Sí, es muy cobarde, siempre que seas más alto que ella no atacará, pero si te echas a dormir se arrastrará y te dará un mordisco en la cara o en la pierna. Yo haré el primer turno. — el príncipe acomodó el maletín en medio de las raíces del árbol. — Duerme... Yo te despertaré cuando sea el momento de que hagas guardia.

La princesa miró a su esposo, se sentía agotada mentalmente y físicamente claro.

A la mañana siguiente ambos trabajaron juntos, como nunca antes, fueron un equipo, ya habían bajado las alas y la cabina del avión.

— Estamos listo, cariño. — Anunció el príncipe.

— ¿De dónde vamos a despegar?

— Hay terreno amplio a lo lejos.

—¿Y cómo lo llevaremos?

La duquesa se ató un extremo de la cuerda a la cadera y el otro extremo sujetaba la cabina, que al tener tres ruedas era fácil de llevar.

El príncipe cargaba las alas tras ella. — Anda dejando al sol sobre tu hombro derecho y mantente alejada de las ramas bajas.

Hermione vio tras un matorral a un rinoceronte, por ende echó a correr al árbol más cercano, donde la cabina de estrelló sin más.

— ¿qué pasa? — Draco se preocupó por la situación.

— Un rinoceronte.

— es macho, es inofensivo. — explicó el príncipe tras dejar las alas atrás, se acercó a verificar las ruedas de la cabina y a su esposa.

— No soy zoóloga. ¿Cómo Voy a saber cuál es macho y cual es hembra?

— la rueda está pinchada.

Más tarde llegaron a la planicie, donde Draco encendió la avioneta que al tener la llanta en mal estado no avanzaba hacia delante en lugar de ello daba vueltas.

— No se puede.

—¿qué haremos?.

— No tengo repuesto... — Draco bajó de la avioneta, arrancó su asiento y con una piedra rompió el piso. Al puro estilo de los picapiedra él haría de rueda, sacó el maletín y dejó su saco en el lugar, algo que dejó a su esposa estupefacta. — ¿Ves esta palanca? — la castaña asintió— cuando yo diga ahora la mueves hacia atrás.

— Pero yo no sé pilotar este artefacto. — se quejó.

— eso hará que se levante tu parte del ala, luego la pones hacia el centro y luego tiras de ella. Mira — tomó la palanca — hacia aquí, al centro y hacia atrás.

—¿y luego qué?

— me encargaré de eso.

Dicho y hecho ambos trabajaron juntos para ir de regreso a Okakarara.

Los príncipes Fred y George Windsor, quinto y sexto en la línea de sucesión respectivamente, estaban caminando de un lado a otro mientras oían al general de las fuerzas aéreas de Botswana informar sobre los 16 aviones de observación, los 9 helicópteros de rescate que buscaban a la pareja en un radio de 400 kilómetros.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon las hélices de una avioneta, salieron a observar y sí, aquella avioneta blanca empezó a planear, para luego descender con un paracaídas con sus ocupantes dentro.

En cuánto la pareja Real bajó se percibían más cariñosos de lo normal. Los gemelos lo notaron y sonrieron entre sí. Había una complicidad inexplicable en sus miradas.

— Aquí no ha pasado nada. — Draco habló con todos los miembros de las fuerzas armadas y a sus guardaespaldas. — Estamos de vuelta.

— y listos para ir al concierto de la Duquesa del pop. — Añadió Hermione.

— Cuanta energía tienen. — Fred observó.

— Creo que tuvieron una reconciliación en medio de la tormenta. — Explicó George. — nos incluimos, ya tenemos los boletos para el concierto en Wembley.

— ¿les gusta su música? — preguntó Hermione en cuando se acercaron a ellos.

— Sus canciones, su baile, sus covers, sus videos, sus libros de terror y misterio, solo alguien que vive bajo una piedra no podría gustarle. — Explicó Fred.

— me ofendes, mi casa no es una piedra. — Draco bromeó.

Todos rieron.


	22. Capítulo XXI

Ahí estaba la cantante Hermione Malfoy junto a su marido, al final de la cola esperando al príncipe y a la princesa.

La Tradición era: Cuando algún miembro asistía a un concierto debía ser saludado por los miembros el espectáculo que antes de iniciar.

El hijo adoptivo de la cantante se encontraba más que feliz por codearse con la realeza, en sus 14 años era el tecladista principal del concierto de su madre.

Vieron como los príncipes saludaban a los organizadores de su concierto.

— El príncipe se ve más acabado que yo. — Su esposo lo dijo con sorpresa. — se está quedando calvo.

— Papá, tu usas lociones japonesas para el cabello — Scorpius se burló de su progenitor. — seguro que estarías igual o peor de calvo.

— ¡Duchess, algunas palabras para sus fans! — gritó un periodista a lo lejos pero fue suficiente para ser oído.

La cantante sonrió y observó a la cámara — ¡Los quiero a todos! — desde que solucionó su vida y su casi asesinato no concedía ninguna entrevista de más de 5 preguntas. Sólo iba a eventos en los que era invitada o a las firmas de autógrafos.

El príncipe fue el primero en acercarse. Vestido de con un traje gris. — ¿qué tal el viaje?

— Muy agradable su alteza. — Respondió la cantante.

— Espero que vaya bien el concierto.

— Será así, su alteza. — Afirmó la cantante que ahora se había teñido de rubio.

Y sí, el mismo diálogo se repitió con el esposo y el hijo de la cantante. El príncipe era demasiado frío. No parecía impresionado por que ella se pareciera a la princesa. Aunque claro la cantante era mucho más baja sin tacones.

Cuando la Princesa de Gales se acercó llevaba el cabello bien peinado, sus risos perfectamente ordenados, usaba una blusa sin mangas color rojo, una falda negra y zapatos con tres centímetros de tacón. Mientras que la cantante usaba 12 centímetros. La estatura y la edad las diferenciaba.

— Que alegría verte, ¿Cómo has estado? — Saludó la princesa.

El saludo era tan cálido y la sonrisa la hacía brillar mucho más que a cualquier persona en aquel estadio.

— He superado todo lo que la vida me ha dado, su alteza. — la cantante le sonrió.

— me alegra oír eso, te he seguido desde que tengo 12 años y me siento feliz por todo lo que has logrado... — La princesa se acercó un poco más a la cantante y susurró:— ¿vas a cantar _"Frances is a Gruppie"_ ?

La cantante de cabello castaño se acercó más a ella para susurrarle también — No, la retiré por respeto a ti. Es tu nombre y Pensarían que es por ti.

—Es mi favorita, quisiera que puedas cantarla... — La princesa de Gales le sonrió.

El Príncipe se acercó — ¿de qué hablan?

— oh, de nada. — La princesa sonrió.

Pasó a saludar al detective, le felicitó por haber resuelto el caso de los psicópatas además le dijo que pronto lo buscaría para Contratarlo como detective privado para que resolviera todo lo referente al secuestro que había recibido años atrás, puesto que la New Scotland Yard no conseguía nada.

Se acercó a saludar al joven rubio, lo halagó por su desempeño en la selección de fútbol Sub 15 de Escocia, además de ser un gran músico como sus pequeños hijos empezaron a manifestar su talento.

— Usted es tan hermosa como mi madre. Alteza.

— Eres un joven muy dulce, se siempre honorable y vas a llegar muy lejos. Sé que lo harás, a palacio ha llegado la noticia de que tus goles nos clasificaron al mundial Sub 15. — La princesa sonrió con empatía.

— Di lo mejor de mí. — se notaba el rubor de sus mejillas.

— sigue así.

Más tarde la cantante donó varios millones de libras para la caridad, obsequio sus discos en vinilo y en CD, a parte de su merchandise oficial para los príncipes gemelos — los pelirrojos —también le obsequió a la princesa chaquetas para ella y los niños.

La familia Real se sentó en los palcos superiores. Para observar el concierto.

El Álbum que se promocionaba era: "I'm Okey"

La pantalla mostraba una estación lunar donde la señora Malfoy se colocaba un casco, se metió a una nave, le indicaba que su destino era Londres, estadio de Wembley. Luego mostraba sus antiguas giras y cuando parecía que iba a estrellarse contra la pantalla, del piso del escenario emergió la nave espacial. De la cual salió se quedó en silencio durante 3 minutos — mientras los fans gritaban y acababan por desmayarse — empezó a quitarse el casco con delicadeza.

— Creo que voy a desmayarme — Gritó Fred — es genial.

Más tarde empezó a cantar y bailar, coreografías impecables.

— no siente el ritmo de la música — criticó Draco Windsor.

— Es cierto, sus movimientos han perdido la fuerza de años atrás— George respondió.

— Tengan en cuenta que éste es el último concierto de este Tour, ha perdido varios kilos. — Hermione miraba el baile. No evitaba moverse — Da todo de sí en el escenario. Miren...

Al parecer la cantante estaba enferma, esperaban que no fuera el cáncer que se llevó a la madre de esta.

.

.

El príncipe debía aceptar que su esposa se vió adorable bailando en medio del concierto, pudo ver más de 1000 personas desmayarse, ser atendidos por los paramédicos y la seguridad.

— ¡Papá te extrañé! — Lyra salta a los brazos de tu padre.

— Yo también, papi. — Jhon era más tímido que su hermana. Su ojos azules lo evidenciaban.

Draco alzó a sus hijos en cada uno de sus brazos. Al fin habían vuelto para vivir definitivamente en Clarence House. Besó la frente de cada uno.

— Mamá ha estado enferma todo el viaje. — comentó la princesa. — Ha estado con náuseas.

— Es porque van a tener un hermano menor, un pequeño bebé que van a cuidar y amar — Draco le explicó.

Ambos pequeños se notaban felices por la noticia, un nuevo príncipe que extendiera la familia era algo fascinante.

— Papí, Luna y Ginny dijeron que ahora serás el rey...y estarás muy ocupado. — Jhon estaba triste.

Hermione ingresó sin hacer ruido alguno, por lo que no le prestaron atención.

— Es cierto, su bisabuelo está muy cansado, ya no puede caminar y yo debo asumir el trono, sí que estaré ocupado, pero les aseguro que siempre su madre y yo vamos a tratar de estar con ustedes, además de que tendrán que viajar con nosotros muchas veces. — Draco observo a Lyra — Tienes que aprender todo lo que has de ver, ya que en el futuro tú serás la reina... tienes que tener presente que el pueblo te verá como su ejemplo. Tienes que ser fuerte. — Miró a su hijo varón — Tu tendrás que cuidar de tu hermana, ser un hombre de bien, ser tan bueno como tu mamá.

— Yo quiero ser como tu papi — Scorpius le dijo — No me gusta nada ser como mamá... A veces es tan amable que se aprovechan de ella, yo quiero ser fuerte como tú.

— Tu mamá es fuerte — Draco procedió a contarles la vez que su esposa perdió a su primer hijo, la vez que que la secuestraron omitiendo los detalles de Astoria— Es tan fuerte que si ella se va yo no sería nada.

Hermione suspiró, era cierto. Habría de ser la reina consorte, amaba a Draco pero tenía en cuenta que era mejor fingir que nada había ocurrido, así él le pidiera perdón mil veces la cicatriz estaría siempre presente, nada la borraría... y el reino merecía un ejemplo solido de una pareja que se amaba y su esposo parecía realmente quererla, solo que su estado de idiotez aguda le impedía ser el marido ejemplar que debería ser.

No tenía idea de cómo era actualmente, ya que había pasado más tiempo con sus amantes que con él.

El antiguo rey George tenía en sus piernas a sus bisnietos, observaban la coronación: el actual rey era Draco II y la reina consorte Jean. El pueblo veía la transmisión por la TV e internet. Reino Unido estaba de fiesta por sus nuevos monarcas.

Debo decir que después de todo lo que vivieron Draco y Hermione, teniendo en cuenta su posición no encontraban el tiempo para siquiera intentar discutir. Claro que intentaban estar siempre con sus hijos... a veces solo podían verlos en la hora del té o en el almuerzo, pero siempre estuvieron para ellos, claro que ningún padre es perfecto. En el futuro Scorpius diría que jamás sus padres estuvieron con él, en cambio Lyra diría que sus padres eran amorosos y los mejores, el pequeño Louis expresó lo excelentes que eran y lo llevaban a pasear por el mundo. Todo era cuestión de percepción...

Los sacrificios deben hacerse, ya que los reyes siempre serán el ejemplo de su pueblo, si estos fallan como familia el reino se verá contrariado, se verá herido e irá en contra de ambos monarcas.

Lo que hoy nos hace reflexionar es que muchos tienen un final feliz, un amor eterno o tienen a la pareja deseada a su lado, viven la dulce etapa del enamoramiento e idealizan a la pareja, pero cuando termina y empiezan a conocerla. Hay dos caminos: abandonar o seguir adelante y amarla con los defectos, después de todo en el amor se vale todo mientras ambos estén de acuerdo

Fin.


	23. ¿QUÉ HUBIERA OCURRIDO SI

**_¿QUÉ HUBIERA OCURRIDO SI HERMIONE SPENCER CONOCÍA AL PRÍNCIPE DRACO A LOS 17 AÑOS?_**

Hermione se veía al espejo en su vestido celeste, a sus 17 años tenía la idea de que lucía como la cenicienta solo le faltaban los zapatos de cristal. Ginny y Luna la estaban obligando a asistir a la fiesta de la fraternidad, era una fiesta de despedida para los estudiantes del último año.

Además el combo extra es que supuestamente era "la fiesta donde el príncipe asistiría para buscar novia" eso lo sabía por las locas de sus amigas. No consideraba que pudiese atraparlo además se sentía mal, apenas hace unos meses David se fue a Alemania y ella tuvo que dejar el conservatorio para mudarse a la universidad de Irlanda. Quedó sorda al violín, solo porque no tenía para quien tocar, no había un motivo fuerte... No existía el deseo de expresar lo que su ser deseaba...

La puerta de la habitación sonó repetidas veces, al abrirla vio a su hermano mayor que estaba del brazo de Ginny y de Luna, sí, eran un trío.

─ ¿nos vamos? ─ Les preguntó.

─ Considero que no deberías asistir a la fiesta ─ Harry ingresó a la habitación de su hermana. ─ Estás preciosa cualquiera podría...

Ese era un argumento que Hermione hubiese aceptado como válido para seguir encerrada y llorando por David. Pero decidió que era mejor no aceptar. Esa decisión cambiaría su futuro.

─ Tengo 17 años, hermano, no 12 ─ Le sonrió─ Luna puede cuidarme mientras bailas con Ginny.

─ Déjala ir amor, mira que la fiesta de despedida es para nosotros tres y Herms tiene que saber cómo será cuando no estemos más en la universidad...─ Luna besó los labios del azabache.

─ Sí, así podremos bailar y luego prometo que te recompensaremos ─ Ginny acarició el pecho de Harry.

— Por el amor de Dios, no hablen de eso en mi presencia— Hermione estaba colorada hasta las orejas. — dijeron que el príncipe estará ahí.

— Eso dicen pero todos llevarán un antifaz, no lo reconoceríamos aunque quisiéramos — sonrió la pelirroja

Durante la mayor parte del baile Lady Spencer no logró reconocer al príncipe, había leído en los periódicos que era un hombre muy amable durante con los niños, que era de un gran corazón y que era favorito convertirse en rey antes que su caprichuda hermana la princesa Daphne, no es que hubieran montones de rubios platinados solo que creía como si alguien la estuviera observando.

Podría apostar su violín Windsor a que era por observada por el príncipe... estaba segura... aunque si se enamoraba de él... su madre de estar viva y poder, le rompería el violín en la cabeza. Le hizo gracia aquel pensamiento que sonrió y pidió una Martini al barman de la fiesta.

En cierto momento Luna se fue a bailar con Harry mientras Ginny iba al tocador. Empezó a beber el Martini mientras oía la melodía que invitaba a bailar. Un rubio platino de ojos grises con traje elegante, con un antifaz verde y plateado se le acercó, le extendió la mano — ¿me concedería este baile?

Hermione bebió de un tragó el Martini y le extendió la mano, fueron a la pista y bailaron durante un minutos hasta que la melodía se tornó lenta, Lady Spencer alzó la vista y observó al hombre era casi 5 centímetros más alta que ella.

—Príncipe Draco— le susurró al oído y continuó bailando sin soltarlo.

— Señorita me ha descubierto — dijo algo sorprendido en el oído de la castaña — ¿cómo lo ha hecho?

—Soy hija de un conde, usted es muy distinguido al bailar y bueno el resto lo hace como plebeyos. —Lady Spencer sonrió viéndolo a los ojos.

— Entonces soy el doble de afortunado al saber que es de una familia de nobles — Draco le sonrió. — Quiero bailar toda la noche solo usted.

— Creo que ha venido para buscar novia, su alteza — Hermione se sonrojó — No quiero acaparar su atención.

— Ya he hallado a mi futura novia...— el príncipe la tomó por las caderas para acercarla más a él — Solo me interesa usted... me exigen que me case... pero yo quiero elegir por amor.

— Mi madre me enseñó que nunca debía unirme a la realeza — La castaña se inclinó hacia un lado mientras bailaba.

— Olvida que soy un príncipe, trátame como uno más... no bajes la cabeza... soy normal...— Draco besó su mejilla.

Bailaron hasta la madrugada, En cuanto el príncipe se distrajo vio la oportunidad de huir. Notó que su hermano y sus amigas ya se habían marchado... Cuando había algo sexual de por medio Harry era un descuidado. Ahora tendría que caminar hasta su apartamento en vestido y tacones.

Había salido de la fiesta y empezó a caminar directo a su apartamento, maldecía su suerte ya que los pies le dolían, sentía frío en las piernas y brazos por lo pequeño de su vestido, debió haber manejado con su camioneta en lugar de creer que volvería con sus amigas. Se quitó el antifaz, no llevó ni el teléfono para llamar a otra amiga.

— Señorita...

Hermione giró sobre sus talones para encontrar al príncipe junto a un par de guardaespaldas siguiéndola. Así que hizo una pequeña reverencia y clavó su mirada en el piso — Su alteza.

— ¿Qué te dije sobre como deberías tratarme? — El príncipe quedó maravillado con la belleza de la joven, era preciosa y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. Se acercó a ella y le puso su saco encima.

— Huele a menta y lavanda — Lady Spencer dijo sin querer ser escuchada. — Gracias... Draco.

— Te llevaré a tu apartamento, no puedo dejar que estés sola en este campus. — el príncipe la dirigió a su Audi negro.

Los guardaespaldas lo seguían en otras camionetas. Draco puso algunas canciones de la Duquesa del Pop, ambos empezaron a cantar mientras la castaña le dirigía hacia su apartamento. Sonrieron al saberse compatibles. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento, una vez en la puerta Hermione buscó bajo la maceta la llave de su apartamento.

— Gracias por tu atención — La joven Lady se acercó para besarle la mejilla. Fue un rose tan corto que hizo al Duque de York suspirar.

— Tengo que confesarle que usted me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma.

— Oh señor Darcy es usted tan romántico — La castaña le sonrió. — Yo también me encuentro hechizada por usted.

— Eres tan dulce. — él la miró a los ojos.

— Es porque soy una Spencer, las mujeres de mi familia somos tan dulces como los caramelos, todos nos aman. — le dio un guiño y una sonrisa tierna.

— Entiendo, incluso haces que desee cubrirte de besos además de protegerte.

— Yo te protegería de cualquier asaltante, sé karate... — Bromeo y ambos rieron — ¿Quieres una taza de té? — Hermione decidió que debía dejarlo pasar.

— ¿vas a dejar entrar a un desconocido? —preguntó cauteloso.

— ¿Entonces no eres Draco Windsor? — Bromeó — me ha engañado para beber té gratis

Rieron más y bebieron el té.

Su despedida consistió en un dulce beso en los labios. Al día siguiente Harry se marchó de la universidad, se encontraba furioso con las que fueron sus novias por haber permitido que su hermana se juntara con el príncipe como lo había deseado el Rey George VII. Pero años más tarde se casaría con Ginny, Luna lo quiso así debido a que era estéril y no podía tener hijos, pero seguían siendo un trío.

Eventualmente Draco solo tenía ojos para la jovencita, durante la vacaciones fue iba a visitarla a la mansión Spencer. Cuando regresó a la universidad fue a buscarla en las noches y la sorprendía en pijama de abuelita viendo películas viejas, ella le contaba sobre sus clases de danza, él le hablaba de sus deberes como príncipe, fue entonces empezaron a enamorarse.

Lady Spencer estuvo para él cuándo su padre falleció de un paro cardíaco... Le dio la fortaleza que necesitaba para superar el luto, también cuando supieron de la enfermedad de Daphne. Lo ayudó a evitar escuchar a Princesa Consorte Narcissa.

Cuando tuvo la joven tuvo 21 años se casaron, Su primogénito era un varón de nombre Felipe Orión John Guillermo (Philip Orión John William) Más adelante tuvieron dos gemelos: María Victoria Lyra Isabel (Mary Victory Lyra Elizabeth) y John Jorge Scorpius Eduardo (John George Scorpius Edward), tuvieron un cuarto hijo cuando Hermione tuvo 37 años, un niño de nombre Louis Draco Jhon Michael, un pequeño que era la travesura encarnada.

Pero eso no la libró de ser secuestrada por un loco Duque de Montrose. Al cuál un detective valeroso y su esposa cantante acorralaron para salvar a su alteza.

El rey Draco II y la reina consorte Jean trajeron prosperidad al Reino Unido y a las otras naciones sobre las que gobernaban, fueron el modelo del amor y paternidad. Así como en el año 1685 el rey Draco I y la reina Consorte Hermione lo fueron. Las teorías conspirativas decían que los antiguos reyes habían reencarnado para amarse otra vez. Cualquiera que supiera como Draco I había sido sirviente reiría y amaría el romance que se formó en aquella época, un amor verdadero que surgió con la rebeldía de dos jóvenes que se negaron a casarse.


End file.
